Spanning The Centuries
by Pirate Heart
Summary: How does an old trunk bring a modern day woman and an 18th century pirate together across the centuries?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters of the movies. The original characters within this story are owned by me.

How does an old trunk bring a modern day woman and an 18th century pirate together across the centuries?

**SPANNING THE CENTURIES**

**By Pirateheart**

**CHAPTER 1**

The call came early one morning as she was about to go out the door to work. She was tempted to ignore it and let the answering machine pick it up, but for some reason reached for the receiver.

"Hello?" she said hurriedly.

"May I speak to a Miss Andrews?" asked the male voice on the other end of the line.

"I am Amanda Andrews, is there something I can do for you?"

"Miss Andrews my name is Joshua Templeton and I am an attorney. Do you remember an aunt by the name of Elizabeth Albertson?"

Amanda was mentally scanning her memory for the name. "I'm sorry Mr. Templeton but I don't…wait did she live somewhere like Georgia or Florida?"

"She actually lived in the Florida Keys, there was a pause. The reason for my call is that she passed away two weeks ago."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that but I only met her once or twice when I was younger."

"Well miss Andrews you happen to be her sole heir and she left everything to you in her will."

"What how can that be? I barely remember her. I think the last time that I saw her I was seven or eight years old and she seemed awfully old then. If I remember right she was my grandmothers' sister on my father's side. How old was she when she passed away?"

"She was 102. Ah…miss Andrews we need for you to sign some papers. And I'm sure that you will want to come down here to Florida to view the property."

"Is there any way that you can ship the papers up to me? It will take a few days for me to be able to get time off. What kind of property is it?"

"It's an older two story house. When your aunt made out the will she told us that the house has been in the family for generations. We do know that it is full of antiques and things that is important concerning your family."

"Ok Mr. Templeton as soon as I can get the time off I will fly down there. Give me a phone number where I can reach you and let you know when I will be arriving."

Amanda jotted down the phone number and then quickly got off the telephone. She couldn't believe it, it was just like a movie, a long lost relative left her property in the Florida Keys. Right when she needed a vacation.

She hurried out the door grabbing her car keys on the way.

Glancing at her watch she started to panic. She ran to her car threw open the door and jumped in throwing her purse in the seat beside her. "If I'm late for work again my boss is going to have a fit." She threw the car into gear and spun out of her driveway and into traffic. Horns were blaring at her because she cut someone off.

It was 20 minutes to her job and she had 15 minutes to get there before she was late. Amanda swerved in and out of traffic like an Indy 500 race car driver leaving horns blaring behind her and many middle fingers flipped at her. She screeched into a parking space in front of her building; leapt out of the car and went running towards the door.

"I'm going to make it, I'm going to make," she kept chanting to herself.

As she skidded through the door she waved at the receptionist. "Hi Dorothy, bye Dorothy," she yelled as she ran by.

"You're gonna be late, girl," Dorothy yelled with a shake of her head.

Amanda slammed through the door of the employees break room where the time clock was at and standing beside the machine from hell was Mr. Padgett, her boss. He reminded her of a little bull dog, sagging jowls, pot belly the only thing missing was the drool.

"You are one minute late Miss Andrews," he looked down at his watch and then back to her scowling.

"I have a really good explanation."

"What is it this time? Your dog is sick, you have a plant that needs extra care?" he said sarcastically.

Amanda reached for her time card and punched in, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me!"

"An aunt I don't even remember died and left me property in Florida."

"Is that so?"

"Yes and since you brought it up I will be needing to take my vacation to go settle the matters."

Bull dog Padgett looked about ready to explode. "Um….we…can…discuss this later." Amanda ran out of the room and quickly sat down at her desk. When Padgett came storming out of the room Amanda studiously kept her eyes on her computer screen. Padgett stormed into his office slamming the door behind him.

"Whew, you really pissed him off this time," Amanda's nosy office neighbor leaned over and whispered. Amanda gave her a sickly smile.

The rest of the day was quiet; at lunch she had went down to Human Resources and requested her vacation to start the beginning of next week. On the way home she mentally went over everything that was going to need to be done before she left, it wasn't a long list. She lived alone; her parents had died in a car accident three years ago, she didn't have any pets and no boyfriend. All she needed to do was get her neighbor to water her plants.

December in Chicago was totally different then south Florida so Amanda had to dig out clothes for warmer weather to take with her. This couldn't have happened at a better time December was always a hard month for her being without any family and being able to get away this year was just what she needed.

The rest of the week went by uneventful, she had even managed to get to work on time and by Saturday afternoon she found herself on a plane leaving Chicago and heading for sunny Florida. Before she had left she had went to the library and checked out some books on the history of the Florida keys. Just down the street from the library was a travel agency and she was able to get some brochures of the area. They all showed beautiful beaches clear blue water and lots of sunshine.

Her flight landed in Florida and as she was entering the terminal Amanda spotted a man, in his mid fifties, holding a sign that had her name on it. As she walked up to him the man spotted her and held out his hand.  
"Miss Andrews? So nice to finally meet you I am Joshua Templeton."

"Hello Mr. Templeton."

"Come we will get your luggage and then I will take you out to your aunts house. I hope that is alright, I thought you would like to see it."

"Yes, yes that is perfectly fine."

It didn't take long and they had her luggage and was headed out of the terminal. As they exited the humidity and heat hit her and she sighed with pleasure.

"This is sure different then Chicago."

Mr. Templeton chuckled, "I would say so. I think you will like staying at your Aunts house, well now your house, it is right along the beach."

They were on the road for around two hours before they started reaching the neighborhood that her aunt lived in. Before she knew it Templeton turned and pulled up to an old two story house that was in need of a paint job.

"Wow I barely remember this place," Amanda got out of the car looking at the big house. It needs some work, doesn't it?" speculated Amanda.

"Not too much really the house itself is structurally sound, some boards on the porches might need to be replaced and it needs a paint job but it is in really good condition considering the age."

"So how old is the house?" she asked.

"This house is around 100 years old but the property has been owned by your family for a lot longer than that."

"Really, how long?"

"You would have to go back into the records. I do know that there has been several houses here, prior to this one, and they all have been in your family."

The lawyer led her to the front of the house which held a magnificent view of the Caribbean from the front porch. Upon reaching the front door he pulled out a set of keys and gave them to her.

"I will let you do the honors of opening the door since this is your house now."

With a small smile Amanda took the keys and tried one in the lock and it didn't work. There were three keys on the ring and obviously that one wasn't the right one. She tried the next key and luck was with her and the lock turned. The door opened with the slightest of pressure upon a dark interior.

"Here let me find the lights for you." Templeton fumbled around on the wall for a minute and suddenly the entrance way was bathed in a bright light. The first thing Amanda noticed was the painting of a man and woman on the wall. The artwork was exquisite. The artist took great pains in making sure that every detail was done to perfection. The man had dark hair, that was tied back, and dark smiling eyes. The lady was tall and slender with brownish blonde hair piled on top of her head with cascading curls falling over her shoulders. The mode of dress that the couple was wearing looked like something from the mid to latter part of the 1700's.

Amanda would have stood there studying the painting more but Mr. Templeton was already further into the house speaking at her. As she was hurrying to catch up she glanced back at the painting wondering who the couple was.

Mr. Templeton quickly showed Amanda around the house. Her first impression was old. Everything looked like antiques and that the house was stuck in another century. At least there were modern facilities, like indoor plumbing.

The house consisted of a foyer, dining room, living room, library and kitchen, on the ground floor. The second story had four bedrooms and a bathroom and stairs leading to the attic. Mr. Templeton didn't show her the attic saying that it would probably take time to go through that because it had mementoes from family members throughout the years. The last thing he did before leaving was hand her the keys to the house and he told her that the keys to her aunts car was also on the key ring.

After waving to the lawyer Amanda went into the house to start on the task of going through everything the house contained. As Amanda walked through the door she was again stopped by the site of the portrait hanging in the foyer but this time she noticed something that at first glance she hadn't noticed before. Amanda reached up and lifted the picture off of the wall so that she could get a closer look. It was heavier then she thought it would be but managed to move it closer to a window so she would have better light.

The couple was standing in front of an open window and it was the scene outside the window that had her attention. She could see the tops of some houses and then the ocean. There were several ships docked but in the furthest distance there was another ship, a black ship with black sails. Leaning down as close as she could to the painting she studied the small painting of the ship wondering how the artist was able to put any detail at all in something so small.

"Umm…what is that atop that mast," she mumbled to herself squinting and holding the painting almost against her nose. "If I didn't know better I would swear that it is some kind of pirate flag."

A loud crash from upstairs made her jump and she almost dropped the precious painting. "What the…" Amanda quickly leaned the painting against the wall and started upstairs to look around. When she reached the top of the stairs there came another crash and that is when she realized that it came from the attic. Amanda climbed the stairs and turned the knob on the door. Pushing on the door there was a loud creaking accompanied by a popping noise, obviously the door hadn't been opened in sometime. The dust was thick on the floor and cobwebs hung from the rafters.

Just glancing around all Amanda could see was gray shrouds everywhere. Obviously objects that had been covered at sometime to protect them. Walking further into the room Amanda couldn't see anything amiss but there was so much stuff that she couldn't see the other wall. Turning to the nearest object she pulled the cloth off and revealed an ornate wooden, free standing full length mirror. "Wow this is beautiful," she murmured. Amanda ran her hand over the cravings on the wood. The mirror was so old that her image was wavy like in a fun house mirror. 'I wonder how old some of this stuff is?' she thought to herself.

Amanda couldn't resist pulling the covers off of several things discovering treasures the attic held. She started to sit down in an old chair when another noise towards the far wall made her jump and her heart race. She hurried that direction which was no easy feat. It took the moving of different objects before she came across what obviously made the noises. An old rocking chair had fallen over.

"How in the world could that chair fall over up here?" Amanda stared at it in wonder. She could tell where it had sat because of the dust on the floor. She reached over and pulled the chair upright and that's when she noticed the small trunk on the floor, the chair had fallen on top of it and at first she hadn't seen it.

Amanda knelt down looking at the object in question. She could tell it was very old and not in the best condition. Carefully she ran her hands along the outside of the trunk wondering what was in it. Even though old the lock was still secure and she couldn't budge it. 'I wonder where the key could be,' she thought to herself. She lifted the trunk and underneath it was a key reaching for it she pulled it out and put it in the lock. Carefully turning the key the lock opened with a click.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Amanda lifted the lock from the trunk and with a deep breath carefully opened the lid. The old leather, used for hinges, creaked with age and dryness as the lid slowly raised. The lighting wasn't the best in the attic but Amanda could make out a few things in the old trunk. She was afraid to disturb the items, they all seemed very old and she didn't want to damage anything. Getting up and going back through the attic Amanda started lifting and looking under the shrouds covering things. Close to the door she found what she was looking for, an old lamp. It actually looked like something from the fifties but would serve its purpose now. There wasn't a bulb in the lamp so Amanda ran back down to the second story looking for one. Dashing into the first bedroom she saw a lamp and unscrewed the bulb that was there, she was too eager to see what the trunk contained to go looking for a package of light bulbs.

Moving the lamp over to the trunk she started moving things around hoping there was a wall outlet close by. She didn't think she would be able to move the trunk by herself without damage it so she was hoping to leave it where it was.

Amanda moved and shuffled everything around looking for a way to plug in the lamp without any luck. With regret she looked down at the trunk, "Well, I will either have to empty you little by little or get someone to help me move you," she said to the trunk. All of a sudden an idea came to her. She ran downstairs and grabbed her purse; if you wanted to call it that it was basically a large bag with way too much stuff in it.

"I know I have one in here somewhere," she mumbled to herself. "Ahh, there it is," she triumphantly pulled out a flashlight along came with it was ketchup, salt and pepper packets. Shoving them back in she dropped her purse onto the floor and hurried back upstairs to the attic eager to see exactly what that small chest contained, and in the process wondering why it was so important to her.

Amanda pulled a box over and positioned it just right so that when the flashlight was on it the beam of light shone into the trunk. Kneeling in the dust on the floor she reopened the lid and looked inside. The first thing on the top was some folded material, it was faded and dingy. Amanda carefully lifted it out on laid it in her lap thinking to look at what else was to be discovered when she noticed some lace peeking out of the folds of material. Deciding that the material needed to be looked at closer she laid the bundle on the seat of the rocking chair and started unfolding the material. That is when she discovered the treasure hidden inside.

She found out that the faded material was covering a beautiful dress. It was cream colored with long sleeves and the more she unfolded the faded material the more of the dress was revealed. The dress had been laid on top of the material and everything had been folded thus protecting the dress from the elements and time itself. The dress was a little yellowed in places but otherwise it was in remarkable condition.

Amanda picked up the flashlight and held it closer to the dress and noticed how it was totally hand stitched and the lace looked hand made. The bodice of the dress tapered down to an impossibly narrow waist and then flared out to a full skirt. Glancing back to the trunk she noticed a matching pair of slippers.

Placing the slippers on the dress Amanda started looking through the other things that the trunk contained. There were matching combs for the hair and other mementos of another life long ago. On the very bottom of the trunk were several small books. Opening the top one the writing on the first page jumped out at her.

_**June 20, 1723**_

_**I have never found a reason to start a journal before but I am now expecting our first child and have been put on bed rest. With so much free time on my hands I have decided to write of things that had happened in my life so that a record would be given to not only my children but the children of my children and then their children. **_

_**Where shall I start? When I was 12 years old my father and I traveled from England to the Caribbean, actually an island in the Caribbean, you see he was appointed as governor of the island and he came to take control of the position. On our way to Port Royal our ship came across what was left of a merchant ship that had been attacked by pirates. That's when I noticed a piece of wreckage floating and there was a boy on it. Some of the sailors jumped into the water and rescued the boy, hauling him aboard ship. He had a curious pendant on which led me to believe that he was a pirate, but that's another story altogether.**_

_**Forgive me I had forgotten to tell you my name; it is Elizabeth Turner, formerly Elizabeth Swann. And unbeknownst to me the boy that was saved that day would end up being the man I love and marry William Turner. Of course I wouldn't know that until many year's later.**_

_**I suppose you could say I was privileged I grew up in the governors mansion. I knew what everyone thought, 'that I was the luckiest girl in the world,' but to me my life was too mundane and I craved adventure. Sometimes when you least expect it adventure lands right into your lap. It all started on the day that Lt. James Norrington was being promoted to Commodore. Father had surprised me with a new dress for the ceremonies.**_

_**After getting dressed I was to meet father downstairs and we were to go to the ceremony in the carriage. When I was coming downstairs Will was there presenting the sword that father commissioned for him to make as a gift to Norrington. After Will was rescued he came to Port Royal with us and became an apprentice to the local blacksmith. He makes the most beautiful swords. I also knew that father wanted me to marry James but it was William that I always had a crush on.**_

Amanda put down the small book in wonder, 'Wow a journal written in 1723 what a find of historical significance.' Amanda gathered all of the books out of the trunk and then carefully folded the dress back in its protective cloth and put it away. Shutting the lid she gathered up the old journals and her flashlight and carried them downstairs to the kitchen.

Laying the journals on the table Amanda started rummaging through the cupboards. She was able to find some tea. She filled the teakettle full of water and set it on the stove. The lure of the journals was too much and she just couldn't help sitting down and picking them up again.

Amanda skimmed ahead through the entry until something caught her eye.

_**My maid must have made my corset too tight because I was feeling faint. James walked me out away from the crowd and he took the opportunity to propose to me. The next thing I knew a dark eyed man was leaning over me and I was lying on the docks trying to catch my breath, soaking wet.**_

_**Oh it is almost time for my William to get home. I will continue this another day.**_

As Amanda was just about ready to go to the next entry she was startled by the whistle of the teakettle. Putting the journal down she got up and poured the hot water in her mug. The rumble of her stomach reminded her that she needed to find out if there was even anything to eat in the house and if not a trip to a nearby store would have to be made.

After a few minutes of poking her head into cupboards and the pantry Amanda decided that she would find where the car was and then go find a store. She needed milk, eggs, potatoes and other things. Grabbing the keys Amanda went out and found the car in a shed in the back yard. The car itself looked like something from the 50's. Hoping that it would work she opened the creaking door and slid onto the seat. Putting the key in the ignition and saying a silent prayer she turned the key. To her surprise the engine immediately turned over and ran remarkably well.

Once on the main road she turned back the way she came, she remembered passing a small grocery store so that was her destination. It didn't take long and she was pulling into a small parking area in front of Bob's Friendly Groceries. Amanda was amazed that even the store seemed to be stuck in a time warp, laying her purchases on the counter an old man came forward to ring them up making small talk while doing so.

"You aren't from around here?"

"No I am from Chicago. My aunt passed away and I am here to check out the property."

"Are you talking about Elizabeth Albertson? We are sure going to miss her."

"Yes, Elizabeth was my aunt. So you knew her?"

"Everyone in these parts knew Elizabeth. The family has owned property here for a long time."

"The lawyer said the house is around 100 years old."

"Elizabeth was born in that house. It is said that the house that was there before was destroyed in a hurricane or was it a fire? Umm I can't remember, but anyways the family has been here for ever. Hey Al how long would you say that the Albertsons owned that there property?" The store owner yelled across the store.

Amanda hadn't seen anyone else in the store but sure enough a little old man came shuffling forward through the aisles up to the counter, he looked to be close to 100 himself.

"Who's wantin' to know?" asked Al.

"This here is…what's your name?"

"Amanda, Amanda Andrews."

"This here is Amanda Andrews, Elizabeth was her Aunt."

"The old man named Al squinted up at Amanda. "Umph…I guess you do kind of look like Lizzy when she was younger. Now what was that question? Oh ya, how long has the property been owned by yourn' family. Let's see…" he scratched his head. "It seems, if I remember right, that there property has been in you family around 260 years give or take ten years."

"That long?" Amanda said with wonderment. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, anyone knowing the history out here has heard of your family. Let me think…Turner that was the name of the couple that first settled here. It was always said that they associated with pirates, especially one by the name of Jack Sparrow. He was Captain of a black ship with black sails and it could be seen every now and then off of the coast. When I was a boy my grandpa used to tell us stories about Captain Jack Sparrow. They was told to him when he was a small boy. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"No I haven't ever even heard about a pirate named Jack Sparrow." Both men were looking at Amanda with curiosity. "Umm…how much do I owe you?" She looked at the store owner.

"Oh yes $22.50." he quickly totaled the sale and the cash drawer popped out.

Amanda handed him some money. "So is there someplace where I can read about this Jack Sparrow, like a library or something?"

"You can always go visit Joanne with the historical society. If anyone was to have information on Jack Sparrow it would be her," Al said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. It was nice meeting you."

As Amanda was walking out of the door both men said, "Now if you need anything you just come right back and we will see what we can do."

"Alright I'll remember that," Amanda waved as she went out the door.

Driving home she remembered the ship in the background of the painting and wanted to take a better look at it. After parking the car Amanda hurriedly put the groceries away and went to get the painting that she had left propped against the wall. It was starting to get dark so Amanda brought the painting into the kitchen, that seemed to be the brightest room in the house and laid it on the table. Picking up the flashlight and turning it on she held it next to the painting trying to get the light just right. 'Hum, I wonder if Aunt Elizabeth had a magnifying glass somewhere.' Amanda went back into the living room and looked through the drawer of the end table by an overstuffed chair. "Ah, I found one." She pulled out her prize and went back to the kitchen.

Leaning over the painting and using the magnifying glass the small ship came into focus. Sure enough, the image leaping out at her showed a black ship with black sails and the flag flying aloft was a skull and crossbones.

"No, this just has to be a coincidence," she said out loud. But no with a second look there was no mistaking that was a pirate flag.

Amanda's stomach rumbled reminding her that she was hungry. She pulled out the fixings for a sandwich and after making one took the journal and sandwich out on the front porch. The sun was setting but there was still plenty of reading light.

_**June 21, 1723**_

_**Now let's see where was I? Oh yes I woke up soaking wet with a strange man leaning over me. I could feel and hear the pounding of many feet and suddenly the man with the magnificent eyes was jerked away and I was pulled to my feet. To my horror I wasn't dressed anymore, my corset was even gone. I was standing in my chemise and pantaloons in front of James and his soldiers. Luckily my father showed up and covered me with his frock coat.**_

_**James had decided to arrest the strange man and I had to come to defense, for he didn't do anything but rescue me. Suddenly it was discovered, by a tattoo the man possessed on his arm that he was a pirate and his wrists were shackled in irons. **_

_**One thing I did learn from this encounter that pirates cannot be trusted because I found myself with the pirate's chains around my throat and he was demanding his weapons back. Of course James, being afraid that I would be hurt gave them to me and I had to put them on the scoundrel. He then escaped and the soldiers chased him through the town.**_

_**Father took me home and I hurried to my room. Father thought I was upset what with what happened to me but no I was excited. I had finally met a real pirate, the pirate Jack Sparrow.**_

Amanda couldn't believe it that was the name of the pirate that the men at the store mentioned. I wonder…skimming ahead in the journal Amanda came across the name several times but there was one entry that really caught her eye.

_**August 30, 1723**_

_**I'm sorry in all my ramblings about what had happened to me I failed to describe Captain Jack Sparrow to you. Let's see, being who he is he isn't easy to describe. He stands around 5'10" tall with a slender build, wonderfully expressive dark brown eyes, dark brown hair that he wears long and he keeps it in dread locks and braided. He wears a faded red bandana around his head to keep his hair out of his eyes, with a piece of eight hanging from it, he wears beads in his hair, and he sports a goatee with two long braids**__**. Some of his most distinguishing features are his tricorne hat and the tattoo on his arm of a sparrow in flight on the same arm the letter P had been branded for Pirate. He carries a compass with him at all times, he told me once that the compass will point to what your heart desires. For me sometimes it seemed to work but other times it didn't.**_

_**At all times he seems drunk always staggering a flailing about but I have always suspected that he used that as a ruse to make people believe he was harmless where in fact a cunning mind was at work. Jack Sparrow is a very handsome man and at one point I thought I was falling in love with him. **_

_**We, Will, Jack and I, had many adventures together. And he will always be a close friend.**_

The light was fading quickly and Amanda had to stop reading. The description left a definite impression on her mind of what this Jack Sparrow looked like. She was finding it hard to believe that her family had been associated with pirates, how exciting. Picking up the journal and her empty plate she went back into the house. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a ship on the waters of the Caribbean, a ship with black sails, but when she turned for a full look there was nothing there.

"My imagination must be running away with itself," she mumbled to herself with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"I have to quit reading this journal, between it and those old men I'm starting to see things," she muttered. With determination Amanda stacked the journal together on the table and decided that a nice hot bath was in order. She was kind of looking forward to trying out the claw foot tub upstairs.

She filled the big tub with hot water, lit some candles and slowly sank into the steaming water. With a sigh she leaned her head back against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes. Between the jet lag and the warm water she started to doze off.

Suddenly she heard a deep voice, "What an unexpected find."

Amanda turned her head and looked towards the doorway. "Who are you?" she asked. She was amazed but she felt no alarm at seeing a strange man standing before her.

"The question, or questions are my dear, who are you and," he pointedly looks around him, "where am I?"

"Why, you are in my bathroom, and I am taking a bath."

"Oh believe me I can see what you are doing, luv," he said with a golden grin.

"Who are you?" asked Amanda.

The man stepped closer and she could see him more clearly. "Why I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv," he said with a flourish taking off his hat and bowing.

**(Jack)**

The last 36 hours had been trying on Jack. That's how many hours it had been since he last had any sleep. The Pearl had gone through a devil of a storm and Jack wouldn't hear of anyone else manning the helm. Now that the storm was over he was in his cabin drinking some rum and barely keeping his eyes open. Staggering over to his bunk, he threw himself upon the mattress and immediately fell asleep.

He was walking through a strange house when he saw a light coming from a room at the end of a hall. When he stepped into the doorway a heavenly vision was before him. A woman was laying in a tub asleep her wet hair hung over the edge at the end. Even wet he could see the red highlights dancing in it. The room was softly lit by candles which cast a soft glow over the skin of the woman in front of him.

Not even realizing it he spoke out loud and the woman turned her head and looked at him. He was surprised that she didn't scream but then this was his dream after all and he sure wouldn't want some screaming banshee in it.

As he walked closer to the tub he could see her eyes. They were the greenest eyes he had ever seen and had a hard time looking away from them. When she asked who he was he bowed and tried his damnedest to see into the murky water surrounding her body.

"Captain, captain?" The vision before him vanished as the pounding on the door jerked him out of his dream. "Oh bugger, every time it starts getting good."

**(Present)**

Amanda jerked awake and frantically looked around her. "What the…oh my…it was a dream." She gave a nervous laugh and tried to calm her frantic heart down. 'It was a dream, only a dream.' Mentally she was trying to convince herself of the fact.

Amanda stood up and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She just couldn't shake the feeling that someone else had been in the room with her. After checking all the windows and doors and finding them locked what more could it have been but a dream?

Amanda found a set of sheets and blankets in a hall closet and made up one of the guest rooms for herself. She just couldn't bring herself to sleep in her aunts' room so she would make this one hers. It was at the front of the house and faced the ocean. She opened the window and could hear the crash of the waves upon the shore.

After going downstairs and making another lock check on all the doors and windows Amanda grabbed the stack of journals and took them back up to the room with her. Plumping up extra pillows on the bed she settled down to reading some more. Grabbing the second journal she opened it and noticed right away that it was several months further ahead.

_**January 3, 1724**_

_**So another year is upon us. What a joyous holiday season we had. Even though little Jacob is still an infant there was something about having a child in the house that made it extra special. We also had a special visitor, Jack Sparrow, he stayed with us for several days and took great delight in our little one. But when it came time to change the diapers in always conveniently disappeared. I asked him how he could pass himself off as a fierce-some pirate if he couldn't change a diaper.**_

_**Of course our pirate always has a come back, "If a man was meant to change the beastly things then it would be the men who was havin' the little buggers, savvy?" and he quickly would disappear. My Will stood back there totally agreeing with the pirate until I looked at him and I gave him a nasty look, he rushed out the door yelling for Jack to wait up. **_

_**We were surprised to see Jack, we hadn't seen him in a few months. It has been reported that the Royal Navy is out looking for Jack. It's just like him to be right under their noses.**_

Amanda had to chuckle at this last entry and think what would it have been like to be there and experience what was happening.

It was hard for Amanda to put the journals down but when eyes started to feel like sandpaper every time she blinked she decided that it was time to call it quits. Putting the old journal aside she reached up and turned off the lamp. After living in a big city, the silence was wonderful and the sound of the ocean outside of her window lulled her to sleep.

**(Jack)**

After having adverted another minor catastrophe, with the crew, Jack was finally able to stagger back to his cabin and flopped onto the bed. Due to exhaustion he immediately was asleep.

He found himself in a room lit by moonlight. A cooling breeze was coming through the open window making the curtains bellow out. The sounds of the surf hitting the shore could be heard.

He looked toward the bed at the woman lying on it. The moonlight illuminated her face and upper body. He quietly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. The woman slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

He reached over and laid his hand on her cheek, "Who are you? What is your name?"

Quietly she answered, "Mandy, my name is Mandy."

**(Present) **

The breeze from the opened window blew across Amanda's body. It was December but coming from the cold in Chicago to her it was warm. She felt someone sit on the bed beside her. Slowly opening her eyes she saw the same man that she had seen earlier sitting beside her.

He laid his hand against her cheek. Amanda could feel the roughness of his calluses as he caressed her. When he asked her name it seemed a natural thing to answer him with the name her parents always called her, Mandy. No one had called her that since their deaths.

"I've been reading about you," Amanda stated matter of factly.

"You've been readin' about me? So you have heard of Captain Jack Sparrow?" he said with a golden smile.

"Yes, in Elizabeth's journals."

"Elizabeth's journals? Lizzy is writing about me?"

"Well, she DID write about you about 300 year's ago."

"What?" He abruptly jumped up from the bed and frantically looked around, "What do you mean? Exactly where am I?"

Amanda rose up on her elbows, "Hey wait a minute this is my dream and you aren't suppose to be going crazy right now."

"What? This isn't your dream this is my dream." Jack backed away from her and started pinching himself and chanting, "It's time to wake up, it's time to wake up!"

"What in the hell are you doing?" Amanda questioned him.

"Go away you're only a dream and since you are a dream I command you to leave," he waved his hands at her.

"Well, I never…" Amanda flopped back down flat on her back. Suddenly the room was quiet. Looking back up he was gone, "Jack Sparrow where are you?"

_Ring, ring, ring_…Amanda sleepily turned over…_ring, ring, ring_. Opening one eye she saw that it was 8:30 in the morning. The phone kept ringing somewhere downstairs. Amanda jumped from bed and ran down the stairs trying to catch it.

"Hello," she said out of breath.

"Hello Miss Andrews? This is Joshua Templeton; I was calling to see how you were doing after your first night in the house?"

"I am doing fine Mr. Templeton, thank you for calling."

"That's good now if there is anything that I can do for you just give me a call."

"I do have a question for you? Do you know much my family other then my aunt?"

"I'm afraid I don't. Your aunt came to us to make the will and the only things I know is what she had told me, which I'm afraid isn't much."

"Oh ok…"

"Was there anything else?" Templeton asked.

"No, no everything is fine here."

"Good now don't forget if you need anything you have my office number and if I'm not here my secretary can always reach me."

"Alright, I will keep that in mind."

After hanging up with the lawyer Amanda made a pot of coffee and with a mug went out onto the porch. She could already tell that this was were she was going to be spending most of her time.

While sipping on her coffee and looking at the view she speculated on what she was going to do with all the stuff in the house and the house itself. It would be a shame to have to sell it considering how long her family had owned it and the property. Thinking about the history of the place made Amanda remember that the two elderly men at the store told her to go see that Joanne. Obviously another visit to the store was in order just to find out where this Joanne lived.

Going back into the house Amanda hurried upstairs to get dressed. Entering the bedroom the journals on the night stand beckoned to her but with resolve she didn't pick them up. Getting dressed she left the house in search of some answers.

**(Jack)**

When Jack woke up he jumped up from his bunk and frantically looked around him. Seeing that he was in his cabin aboard the Pearl made him stop and feeling his heart thudding he sat back down on the bed. He leaned over, put his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands rubbing his temples.

Being the second time that he dreamed of the strange woman was a little unnerving. Thinking he must have met her somewhere and his subconscious memory was bringing her up he started scanning his brain for any remembrance.

After giving himself a headache Jack came to the conclusion that he hadn't seen or met the woman called Mandy ever before in his life. "Now I know I be losin' my mind," he mumbled to himself. He reached over and grabbed a nearby bottle of rum and took a good swig. 'Lizzy, she mentioned Lizzy. She must know somethin' he thought to himself.

Going out on deck he started giving the orders to sail to Port Royal but then remembered that Elizabeth and Will had bought themselves a place further north along the string of islands below Florida. Walking up to his first mate, Gibbs, he gave the order to head north and maybe to some answers.

**(Present)**

Amanda parked the car in the gravel in front of the store. When she opened the door of the store she noticed the same man behind the counter as was there yesterday.

"Hello, do you remember me?"

"Oh yes, you are Elizabeth's niece. What can I do for you?"

"Yesterday a woman was mentioned by the name of Joanne and I was wondering if you could tell me exactly where I could find her."

"Joanne lives about three miles that way," he pointed towards his left. "You can't miss her house, its two story's and light blue with white shutters. It has a wrap around porch with a big porch swing on it. When you drive down there the first thing you will notice is her roses, she has the biggest rose garden you will ever see."

"Thank you Mr…, you know I didn't get your name yesterday."

"Its' Sam miss, Sam Barnes."

"Well, then thank you Mr. Barnes," Amanda gave him a big smile.

"My pleasure, missy," he replied with a toothy grin.

After climbing into her aunts old car Amanda started down the road in the direction Sam had told her to go. It didn't take long for her to come upon the house that Sam told her about and she pulled into the driveway. A big yellow lab came loping out of the shade of a tree to greet her, and announcing her arrival with a bark.

As Amanda was climbing out of the car she bent down and gave the old dog a pat on the head and a scratch behind the ears. Standing back up she noticed a woman coming towards her leaving the dog Amanda walked up to her.

"Hello can I help you?" the woman asked.

"My name is Amanda Andrews and Sam at the grocery store said that if I have any questions about my aunts house then you are the person to speak to, you are Joanne right?" she said with a small laugh.

"Yes I am," the lady smiled. She looked to be in her late fifties. She had brown hair streaked with grey and friendly brown eyes. "Why don't you join me on the porch and tell me who you aunt is." Joanne pointed to a wicker chair with a plush cushion and Amanda sat down.

"My aunt was Elizabeth Albertson, did you know her?"

"Everyone knew Elizabeth. She lived here all of her life. When I was a girl the neighborhood children use to go to her house and she would give us homemade ice cream. I was a sad day when she passed away."

"I've been told that the property has been in my family for many generations and that it was first settled by a William and Elizabeth Turner."

"Yes it was, but that's not what you are really here for is it because you already know that?"

"No it isn't," Amanda said with a sheepish smile. "Is the house haunted?"

"Haunted? Why would you ask if the house was haunted?"

"Because I keep having these strange dreams and yesterday a rocking chair fell over in the attic and there was nothing there to have bothered it."

Joanne looked at Amanda strangely. "You know I haven't heard anyone mention that it was haunted, you are the first person."

"Oh…alright…um…what can you tell me about the pirate Jack Sparrow?"

"Now that's a subject that I know something about," Joanne said with a smile. "Let's see where to begin." Joanne jumped up and announced that she was making some ice tea because this was not a short story.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Amanda offered to help Joanne make the tea knowing that this would increase the opportunity for them to talk. As Amanda was putting ice cubes into two glasses she glanced over at Joanne, "So you were going to tell me about the pirate Jack Sparrow."

Joanne looked at her with a smile, "Oh yes, it seems that you are quit interested in this fellow."

Amanda blushed knowing there was no way that she could tell this woman that she had been dreaming about the man; a man from the 18th century. "Sam and Al had mentioned his name and that my family knew him."

Joanne poured the tea into the tall glasses and handing one to Amanda started back to the porch, "It has been speculated that your ancestors knew him but it was never proven."

After they sat down and got comfortable Joanne continued, "Will and Elizabeth settled here back in…hold on…" she jumped up and went back in the house. It wasn't long and she came back with a big hardbound book and started flipping through the pages stopping at one. "Here it is…they settled here in the latter part of 1724. It was reported that a ship bearing black sails could be seen once in a while off of the coast. There were several times that strange men came ashore and created havoc but then quickly left. Just about the time the mysterious ship would be spotted the Turners would have a guest, one time being during a party. It says here that they introduced their mysterious guest as Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Don't you have anymore information on him?" asked Amanda.

"Oh sure I do, this is just the accounts from around here. He was quit famous in his time. He eluded capture from the British Royal Navy several times. At one time a Commodore Norrington was so preoccupied in capturing Jack Sparrow that he lost one of his ships to a hurricane and because of that he lost his commission."

"Wow, how do you know all of this?" asked Amanda.

"One of my hobbies is history and especially history about the Caribbean. Now let's see…oh yes, Captain Jack Sparrow was quite notorious and the Royal Navy wanted to get him badly. He was accused for impersonating an officer of the Royal Navy; impersonating a clergy of the Church of England; arson; kidnapping; perjury; piracy; pilfering; and deprivation of a Federal Loyalist. I think that was everything.

Amanda started laughing, "That's quite a list of accusations, but murder wasn't mention. I always thought that pirates murdered people all the time?"

"Hey, you are right murder wasn't mentioned. The way I understand it all of the accusations were true. He was quite a colorful character. He was also known as a ladies man. There is another account I just remembered, at one time his crew had mutinied and left him on an island.

"How did he get off of the island?"

"Captain Sparrow liked telling everyone that he had roped sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft. It seems he really loved telling tales, but the historical account says that the island was being used by rum runners and when they came they discovered Jack and then took him with them."

"What ever happed to Captain Jack Sparrow?" asked Amanda.

"No one knows. He was never caught, as far as I know. The accounts of sightings of him just kind of died off in time. Who knows he could have wrecked during a storm or been eaten by cannibals or something."

"Cannibals, there are no cannibals in the Caribbean?"

"No there isn't now, but there use to be. The island was called Pelegosto. Well, now you know what I know about the man."

"I really appreciate you telling me all of this I have found it really fascinating." Amanda stood, "I really must be going I have taken up too much of your time as it is."

"No problem at all, I enjoy telling my stories of the different characters that used to live here."

Amanda stepped off of the porch and into the sunshine, Joanne followed. As she was getting into her car she turned, "Did you ever see the painting that is hanging in my aunt's foyer?"

"The one of the man and woman?" asked Joanne.

"Yes, I think the painting is of Will and Elizabeth Turner."

"You know it could be. If I remember right the period of dress is correct for that time."

"I found something interesting in the painting."

That little statement really peaked Joanne's curiosity, "What did you find?"

"If you look really close you can see a ship through the opened window, a black ship with black sails."

"Really, is that right? I hadn't really looked at that painting for years. It's been hanging in the same spot since I was a kid. If you don't mind the next time I'm out and about I will stop by and take a look."

"That would be fine, I look forward to that." Amanda climbed into her car and headed back to the house thinking about all that she learned today.

When she entered the house she stood in the entrance of the living room thinking of all the stuff she had to do to the old house. It was full of items that must have been treasures to her aunt but now would be considered junk to most people. Amanda didn't know what she was going to do with the old house. She would move into it herself but being so far out she didn't know how she would find work. She opened a closet that was beneath the stairs and instead of coats she found it full of boxes. Pulling one out she started to go through the contents.

By the time she got through all five boxes in the closet she had found old pictures and clothes. There were pictures of Aunt Elizabeth as a girl and when she met her husband, but they never did have children. She even found pictures of her father when he was a boy and then when he got married to Amanda's mother.

Amanda sat back and surveyed the damage that she had caused. She thought of it as damage because instead of making the place less cluttered it was even more so. She had little piles everywhere there was a throw away pile; a keep pile; a pile of old clothes to go to Salvation Army and a picture pile. Rising from the floor Amanda thought, 'Oh well, I'll go through it again later.'

It was a hot sticky day so she went out onto the porch and that's when it hit her. Here she was on vacation in a house right on the beach and what was she doing, working. She ran back upstairs and pulled out her bathing suit. "hmm…should I dare wear the bikini?" She turned and peeked out the window and seeing no one on the beach decided to live daringly and wear the bikini. It wasn't really that skimpy by today's standard but Amanda didn't consider herself in that great of shape, she wasn't overweight but she could stand to lose 15 pounds.

Putting on her flip flops and grabbing a couple of big towels she headed to the white sand. It was a lovely day the water was the special blue that only the Caribbean can have. She lay out the towels and after putting on sun screen laid down in the warm sunshine. 'Oh if only the girls at work could see me now wouldn't they be jealous,' she thought to herself.

The hypnotic sound of the waves quickly had Amanda dozing off.

**(Jack)**

Jack found himself walking on the white sand of a beach and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore was loud in his ears. He turned and looked out to sea. He could see the Black Pearl lying at anchor a little off shore. A voice in his head was telling him that what he was searching for was up ahead so he turned and continued walking along.

He could see ahead of him something lying on the beach. From this distance it looked like someone was hurt and bleeding. He quickened his pace and as he got closer he came to a screeching halt. Lying before him was the woman in his dreams, Mandy, and she wasn't bleeding at all.

She had some skimpy red thingy on that just barely covered her. Jack couldn't tear his eyes away. "This dream is getting better and better," he mumbled to himself.

"Is that some new kind of ladies undergarments because if it is I would like ta give my compliments ta the maker," Jack said out loud.

When Amanda heard the voice she opened her eyes and standing over her was the man that called himself Captain Jack Sparrow. She realized her dark sunglasses hid her eyes from view so it gave her the chance to observe him for a minute. He looked very much like the description that Elizabeth had given in her journal except more so. His skin was bronzed from being in the sun all the time. He was probably around 5'10 to 5'11 tall; it was hard for her to tell because every time she had seen him she was never standing. He was so much more handsome in person then could even be described by mere words. What really mesmerized her were his eyes, they were the most wonderful eyes and he wore kohl around them, for what reason she didn't know, but it only drew more attention to the chocolate color. She always did like chocolate.

She must have made a noise of some kind because he actually took his eyes off of her body and looked at her face. Amanda didn't say anything just to see what he would do. He got down on his knees beside her and leaned over putting his face as close to her as possible.

"Are you in there?" he quietly asked while reaching up to touch the sunglasses.

Amanda couldn't help but giggle at him which made him draw back from her. She lifted the sunglasses and looked at him.

"It's not very nice ta hide behind those, he shook his finger at the glasses, what do you call them?"

"They are called sunglasses."

"Sunglasses…may I see them?"

Amanda handed him the glasses and he gingerly looked at them and held them up to his face.

"Go ahead put them on and see what happens."

Jack looked down at Amanda and with a shaky grin started to put them on. With a laugh Amanda sat up and took them from him and then placed them on his nose and behind his ears. Jack quickly pushed them up off of his eyes and then pulled them back down again and with a smile looked at her.

"This is a wonderful invention. Where can I get a pair?"

Amanda reached out and touched Jack's arm, "For a dream you sure do feel solid."

"Here we go with that dream business again. I've told you before that you are in my dream, luv. I don't know why, I have never seen you before but you are here," he tapped himself on the head.

"How did you get here?" Amanda asked.

"This is my dream I be the one askin' the questions."

"No this is my dream, like I told you before."

"Oh bugger, I have dreamed of a daft woman. It couldn't be a sane woman it had ta be a daft one." Jack stood up and stalked away.

Amanda jumped up and followed him, "I am not daft. I'll have you know that I am perfectly sane."

"Well, you will have ta be provin' ta me that fact. No sane woman would be seen in public dressed or should I say undressed the way you are," he suggestively looked her body up and down.

"Where I am from this is considered perfectly fine and even modest. Some bathing suits expose more than this," Amanda stated with indignity.

"You called this a bathin' suit. When I saw you takin' a bath I don't remember you weain' nothin' atall. If this be modest I want ta be goin' where I can see the immodest ones, savvy?" Jack said with a leer.

"Why you…you weren't suppose to be looking at me while in the tub. You are no gentleman at all why…you…"

"Pirate? Jack said with a grin."

"Ooooh I don't know why I am tolerating this." Amanda stamped her foot in frustration. "I am ready to wake up now," Amanda looked up in the sky as if speaking to God.

"Askin' him up there isn't goin' ta be wakin' you up down here. I'll be the one that says when you wake up because it is my dream."

"Oh just go away," Amanda started stomping down the beach away from Jack.

At first Jack didn't follow he was enjoying watching the sway of her backside in the red bathing suit. He was a man after all and this was his dream so he might as well enjoy it. Amanda didn't stop though so Jack ran to catch up with her. He was just about next to her when she suddenly stopped and Jack ran smack dab into her, knocking her down into the sand with him landing on top of her.

"Woman don't be stoppin' so fast, it be dangerous."

Amanda was sputtering beneath him trying to say something. Jack rolled his body weight off of her and helped her roll over on the dry sand. Sitting up Amanda made quit a site with sand covering her face and body.

"Why were you following so close?" She yelled at him with pure frustration.

"No need ta be yellin' luv." Jack couldn't take his eyes off the site of the sand covering her near naked body, his imagination was working overtime. Raising his eyes from her chest he looked into Amanda's seething green ones. "Why you be stoppin' so fast?"

"I stopped because I saw that," she pointed out to where the Black Pearl was anchored.

"That's me ship the Black Pearl," Jack said with a questioning look.

Amanda reached down and pinched herself and with horror looked back at Jack. "No this has to be just a dream." She turned and looked inland and where there were houses was nothing. Her aunts house was gone and in its place was the framing of a house being built.

Amanda looked back at Jack and pinched him, "Hey, why did you do that?" he yelled rubbing the spot.

"Jack I don't think you are dreaming now. What was the last thing you remember?"

"After I last saw you I came ta visit Lizzy and Will. I was walking along the beach and sat down so I must've dozed off. The next thing I knew I was walking along the beach and saw you. Wouldn't I be dreamin'? Why do you think I'm not?"

"Because I don't think I am."

"Of course you aren't because you are in my dream. Believe me I want more dreams with woman dressed like you."

Amanda jumped to her feet, "Oh shut up, I have to figure this out," she ran back and grabbed the towels off of the sand and wrapped them around herself.

With disappointment Jack followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Can't ya be thinkin' without coverin' yourself up?" Jack pleaded.

"No, because if I don't cover up then you won't be thinking at all you would just be staring and I can't think when someone is staring at me."

Jack plopped himself down in the sand with a pout on his face. "This dream isn't workin' the way I want it ta at'll. It's my dream and it's supposed ta go the way I want it too," He crossed his arms across his chest.

Amanda kneeled down in the sand in front of Jack, "That's what I'm trying to tell you I don't think it's a dream anymore."

"If it's not a dream then what is it?"

"I don't know," Amanda turned and sat down beside him. "What year is it?"

"Why it be 1724, September to be exact," replied Jack.

Amanda looked at Jack with horror in her eyes. "1724, 1724!" she yelled. Jumping up she ran towards the water dropping her towels in the process. Jack jumped up and ran after her but stopped at the surf line. Amanda ran into the water and started swimming.

"Luv, come back here?" he yelled after her. When she didn't start back but only started swimming further out Jack started getting ready to go in after her.

"Daft woman, I am probably the only man that dreams of daft women." He pulled off his coat, dropped his sword, belts and hat onto the sand and then carefully laid his pistol on the pile. Kicking off his boots he ran towards the surf and jumped in. Jack was a strong swimmer and quickly caught up to Amanda.

"Go away!" she yelled at him and kept swimming.

Jack didn't go away he just kept swimming beside her until she got to tired to swim anymore. He helped her swim back to shore and they both laid on the beach panting.

"It's…good…that I…can swim…or you'd… be with…Davy Jones…right now."

Amanda looked at him and instantly burst into tears. Jack jumped up and started running down the beach away from her. He could never stand it when a woman cried, looking back over his shoulder his bare toe hit a rock and he fell face first into the sand. He came up sputtering with sand coating his wet face and clothes yelling, "Bugger, bugger, BUGGER, damn, damn, DAMN." Grabbing his throbbing toe Jack leaned forward and started to inspect the damage.

Through her tears Amanda saw Jack jump up and run down the beach and then suddenly fall. When she heard him yelling she ran to him to see if he was alright. As she got closer she could see him holding is foot.

Looking up Jack spotted her, "Oh no ya don't, if ya be still cryin' ya can just be goin' back over there," Jack waved his hand towards the way she came.

Amanda looked down at him, wiping the tears off of her face. "I'm sorry how was I supposed to know that me crying would upset you so?" she asked defensively.

"I'm not upset, I never get upset," he looked away from her out at the Pearl.

Seeing that he was uncomfortable with the subject Amanda kneeled down in front of him looking down at his foot. Placing her hand on his she moved it aside so that she could get a better look at it. His second toe was already starting to turn purple and swelling. Jack looked down at the top of her head while she was gently poking at the toe. When she hit a particularly tender spot he sucked in his breath which made Amanda look up at him.

"I'm sorry, I…" The minute they made eye contact she couldn't remember exactly what she was going to say. It was like an electrical current that held her in place and she couldn't look away or think.

It was affecting Jack as much as her, all he could think was, 'What beautiful green eyes she had and how soft her skin looked.' He reached up but suddenly the spell was broken and Amanda cleared her throat and looked back down at his foot. With an amused expression on his face Jack used his raised hand to wipe the sand off of himself.

"It looks like your toe is broken," Amanda said without looking up.

"It bloody hell fells like it is broken," muttered Jack.

"If you could tear some off of your shirt I could tie your toe to another one to help stabilize it but otherwise there is really nothing else that can be done for it."

Jack reached down and pulled his shirt out of his pants and tore a piece off of the bottom. "Will this do?" he held the fabric under her nose since she still wouldn't look at him.

"Um…yes that should work fine. Now this might hurt some." Amanda picked up his foot and placed it on her lap. As gently as she could she wrapped the toe to the neighboring big toe. Not a sound was muttered by Jack and when she was finished she looked up at him.

"I hope that didn't hurt too much?"

"I've been hurt a lot worse then that, luv," Jack said with a smile. "Wait this isn't supposed to be happenin' in my dream." Jack was really getting confused now. "I don't want to be hurtin' in my dream."

Amanda started to get up but Jack's hand on her arm stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"I have to find a way back."

"Find your way back to where?"

"To my time." replied Amanda with a shake of her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"That is what I've been trying to tell you I'm not from 1724 I am from 2006."

Jack scooted back from her with confusion and fear on his face. "This dream is not fun anymore and I want to wake up."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you I don't think either one of us is dreaming now. You felt it when I pinched you right?"

"Ya, it hurt!"

"But if you were dreaming wouldn't you have awakened from the pain, think about it? There are things happening here. They have been happening since I stepped foot in that house," Amanda waved her hand in the general direction where the house last stood.

"What house?" Jack was looking in the direction she had waved and the only thing he saw was the frame for Will and Elizabeth's new house.

"Oh never mind it's not built yet."

It was starting to get dark and Jack got up and hobbled over to where he had laid his personal effects. Coming back he noticed that Amanda had wrapped herself up in the towels trying to keep warm. He walked behind her and Amanda looked up at him with suspicion. With a charming smile he draped his coat over her shoulders.

"Thank you," Amanda gave him a small smile.

As he was sitting down beside her he said, "I would row us over to the Pearl but seeing as how it's getting dark I think it's best to stay here. You know, luv, if you could gather some wood I would start a fire. As much as I hate to admit it this toe is throbbing like bloody hell."

Amanda jumped up, "Of course…" Amanda pulled the coat close around her. Jack couldn't help but notice that where the coat hit him at his knees it hit her at the ankles. The coat was too big for her all the way around, the sleeves hung way past her hands and she looked like some orphan. Jack smiled at the picture she presented. But at least it covered her up and was going to keep her warm while in her state of undress, which was the best part of this dream so far he thought.

Amanda took off the towels and three them over her shoulders; she then buttoned up the coat and started off in search of driftwood. "Luv, if you find any rum amongst that driftwood don't hesitate to bring it back," Jack yelled after her.

Amanda shook her head and with a sigh she shook out one of the towels and started loading the driftwood onto it. When both towels were as full as she could get them and still drag them, Amanda headed back towards Jack depositing the load in front of him.

"Sorry I didn't find one bottle of rum anywhere," she said playfully.

Jack grinned back at her, "I didn't think you would, but you never know."

Jack started building the fire, while Amanda sat beside him watching. Before she could react he reached into the pocket of his coat that Amanda was still wearing and pulled out some flint.

Grinning he said, "I've learned to always be prepared. You never know what may come your way."

It took several strikes of the flint but suddenly a wisp of smoke could be seen rising from the strips of dried grass and bark he had laid out. Carefully blowing on the small flame and adding dry soon produced a blazing fire.

Jack looked over at Amanda and she was huddled deep into his coat, trying to stay warm. He scooted over and sat right up against her, "You know, luv, I'll help keep you warm."

"I bet you would," Amanda said sarcastically and scooted away.

"Now don't be that way, luv. I was only tryin' to help; I can see you are cold." Jack looked at her with sincerity and held out his hand to her.

What with everything that had happened to her today and being cold, and tired. Against her better judgment she reached out and took Jack's hand allowing him to pull her between his legs so that her back was to his stomach.

"Now you don't be getting any ideas, you hear?"

"I wouldn't think of it, you can trust me."

"Right," the sarcasm returning to her voice, "I can trust a pirate."

"You wound me, luv, putting judgment on me before even knowing me." His voice was a rumble in his chest and the caress of his breath against her ear gave her goose bumps.

Jack leaned over and put another stick of wood on the fire and then wrapped his arms around her trying to transfer more of his body heat into her.

At first Amanda had a really hard time, not wanting to really lean against him so she tried to keep herself slightly away from his chest. Jack could tell that she wasn't very comfortable with him.

"So Mandy, tell me about yourself?" Jack asked while resting his chin on top of her head.

Amanda slightly turned her head and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "You remember my name!" she said with astonishment.

"Of course I remember your name, why wouldn't I?"

"Oh nothing…um…I don't know where to start; my life seemed pretty boring until I got this call…"

"Call, you mean someone yelled at you?"

"No telephone call…"

"Telephone, what's a telephone?"

Amanda rubbed her forehead, "I think I'm getting a headache."

"That's what happens to my head when I drink to much rum."

With a sigh Amanda started again telling the story. After many interruptions and trying to explain things that were taken for granted in the 21st century, she finally got her story told.

"So they still remember me in this future time. I always told everyone that they would remember Captain Jack Sparrow," he said with pride.

"So you wanted to be remembered as a pirate?"

"Yes what more is there?"

"You could be remembered as a man with character and morals, an upstanding citizen."

"Now you be soundin' just like Elizabeth! I suppose you would try to make me stop drinkin' my rum also." Jack pulled away slightly with indignity.

"I take it you have heard this all before." Amanda started laughing; it started out as a giggle and then manifested itself into a full blown belly laugh. At first Jack just frowned at her which made her laugh even harder but then the laughter became contagious and he started laughing. Amanda was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes.

"It's not that funny, Mandy." Jack tried to sound serious but failed because he couldn't stop laughing either.

"Your expression was so…"

"Funny?" Jack laughed. He reached up to wipe a tear off her face and up making eye contact with Amanda they both instantly stopped laughing. Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her with her sparkling green eyes and reddish blonde hair. Without consciously knowing it he bent down to kiss her. Suddenly Amanda came to her senses and scooted back.

"No Jack, we can't."

"All I wanted to do was kiss you." Jack pouted at her.

"That 'look I'm hurt,' little boy face isn't going to work on me. It might work on other women but not on me."

"Then what would work on you, Mandy?"

Every time he said her name it was like a caress, wearing at her resolve.

The wind started picking up and blew Amanda's hair across her face. Jack and Amanda paid no attention to the quickening wind. Amanda was too busy retreating against Jack's steady advances.

When a clap of thunder resounded across the sky Amanda jumped towards Jack. "There I knew you would change your mind," he wrapped his arms tightly around her and with a smirk bent down to see if he could steal that kiss. Suddenly a bolt of lightening struck down the beach from them, making them both jump.

"Is there anyplace where we can seek some shelter?" asked Amanda.

Jack looked around to see if he could see anything, "No Will and Elizabeth have been staying in town while their house is being built and there is nothing else around."

The thunder rolled across the sky shaking the ground beneath them. Jack got to his feet and grabbing Amanda's hand pulled her up beside him. "See those dunes, they should provide us some protection from the lightening strikes." Jack was all serious in pulling her along and not allowing her to fall behind.

Suddenly there was a bolt of lightening; Jack and Amanda were blasted apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The bolt sent Jack flying across the sand landing in a stunned heap. He rose to his knees shaking his head trying to clear it. Thunder was still rolling across the sky making the ground shake even more. When his eyes began to clear he looked up to see if he could find what happened to Mandy.

Jack looked in the direction that Mandy had been thrown and there wasn't any sight of her. Jack crawled to his feet and started walking to where they were last together, weaving slightly. There was a black spot burned into the white sand where the lightning struck. A lump of fear lodged in his throat and when he couldn't find Amanda he started yelling for her.

"Mandy, Mandy!" he frantically was running around looking for her.

**(Present)**

Amanda was stunned, she found herself lying up against a sand dune where the blast from the thunderbolt threw her. She stood up on shaky legs, looked around and didn't see Jack anywhere. That's when it dawned on her it was daylight and the sky was blue not a storm in sight. She looked away from the beach and sure enough there was her aunt's house.

"Jack, Jack!" she started yelling his name. Even though she knew what had happened she had to try what if he had been thrown forward in time and he was here on the beach somewhere. Amanda was still wearing Jack's coat and in the sun was getting quit warm. Taking it off she hugged it to herself, even through the passage of time the coat still carried his smell; wood smoke, a light smell of rum, the open sea and the earthy musky smell of the man himself. Being from the 18th century and the invention of deodorant a long way off she thought that people would have probably stunk so this was unexpected.

Not finding Jack and convincing herself that he wasn't thrown into the future with her she sighed and carrying the coat walked up to the house. Opening the door everything was the way she had left it, as if she hadn't been gone anytime at all.

Sick with worry Amanda didn't know what to think. She only hoped that Jack was alright. Going up stairs and too her bedroom she laid the old coat on the bed and went to take a bath. While in the tub she remembered the journals, they just might give her some insight on what happened to Jack. Hurrying she dried off and put on a pair of cutoffs and grabbing the journals she went out on the deck to read

There were a lot of entries about their daily life that were interesting but not what Amanda was looking for. She scanned forward until Sept. 1724 and started finding mention of Captain Jack Sparrow again.

_**September 5, 1724**_

_**Jack paid us a surprise visit the first one on our new home site. We are staying in town until the house is built and when we went out there this morning, whom do we see walking down the beach towards us, Jack. We hadn't seen him since the first of the year so it was a wonderful surprise. He was surprised to see how much little Jacob had grown and actually gave Will a bear hug.**_

_**After we had all greeted each other Jack asked me a very strange question. He asked if I was writing in a journal and if I had mentioned him. I was shocked actually. How could he have known about my journals? What could I say I told him yes! He didn't seem surprised at all. I then asked him how he knew and he said that a little bird told him. He isn't telling his secret.**_

Amanda closed the journal holding her place with her thumb. Could it be? She remembered telling Jack that she had read about him in Elizabeth's journals and he did act surprised that she had journals, interesting. Amanda re-opened the journal and started reading again.

_**September 6, 1724**_

_**I am beginning to wonder if our Captain Jack Sparrow has lost his mind from drinking too much rum. Yesterday I didn't come out to the home site because little Jacob had a cough. Will did but didn't stay long, he told Jack what was happening and asked him to come back with him. Jack refused saying that he would go to the Pearl. **_

_**It was a good thing that we didn't a storm hit that evening. We had terrible thunder and lightening and I was worried about the Black Pearl anchored off the coast.**_

_**When we went out today with the workers what did we see but Jack running towards us across the beach yelling if we had seen a woman. He was really acting upset and Will ran out to meet him trying to find out what was wrong. I handed Jacob to his nurse and hurried after Will. When I got closer I could hear Jack telling him about this woman and how when lightening struck they were thrown apart and now he couldn't find her.**_

Amanda jumped up from the chair she was sitting in, in total shock. They were talking about her! They were actually talking about her in 1724! Amanda sat back down staring off in space and then it dawned on her Jack was always talking about a dream. At the time that Jack kept mentioning the word dream Amanda hadn't really been thinking much about it. But it was becoming quit clear now that they both had been visiting each other in their dreams but something had suddenly happened and time was actually breached. Amanda picked the journal back up and resumed reading.

_**Jack convinced Will to help him look for this woman. How could he not, Jack was so worried. I have never seen him that way before. After searching the beach for several hours and not finding anyone Will and I were able to convince Jack to come back with us to town. All we had found were some strange brightly colored pieces of cloth. I had never seen any material like it before.**_

_**All the way back to town Jack kept saying, "You do believe me don't you? I kept thinking it was a dream but she was really there these prove it," and he would hold up the two pieces of cloth.**_

Amanda closed the journal afraid to read further. Afraid to find out if it said anything more about her, "I need a drink," she said rubbing her eyes. "I wonder if ole' Aunt Elizabeth has something stronger than tea in this house?"

Going into the house she started looking in every nook and cranny for some alcohol. Finally way back in a cabinet behind a big jar of flour she hit pay dirt. She pulled the bottle to the front of the cabinet and blowing the dust off found she discovered and old bottle of red wine. The bottle was old enough that it should be added to the rest of the collection of antiques in the house. But right now she needed the alcohol more than an addition to the collection.

Rummage through the drawers she found a corkscrew and promptly removed the cork. Reaching up she pulled out a glass and poured some of the wine in it. Sniffing she took a sip and then finding it agreeable gulped it down. Taking the glass and bottle into the living room she sat down into an overstuffed arm chair, turned on the TV and proceeded to get drunk.

**(Jack)**

He could tell that Elizabeth and Will thought he had been out into the sun too long. The only evidence they found that there was someone on the beach with him was the pieces of cloth that Mandy had covered herself with.

They insisted that he come back to town with them. Of course Elizabeth didn't have any rum in the house. He could sure use some rum right now.

Even though Jack had quit talking about Amanda she was still the first thing on his mind. And when he was able to excuse himself he went to the room that Elizabeth had prepared for him and paced trying to figure out exactly what happened.

Mandy had been telling him that she was from the future, a future year of 2006. Why didn't he pay more attention? He kept thinking she was crazy but why? He of all people should have realized that what she said could be true. Look at all the unexplained things that had happened to him.

Lying down on the bed Jack kept thinking about the beautiful woman called Mandy and wondering if he would ever see her again. He couldn't help but remember what she looked like in what she called a bathing suit. With a smile on his face he drifted off to sleep.

Jack found himself walking along the beach. It looked like the same beach but something was different about it. Looking out to sea the first thing he noticed was that the Pearl was not at anchor, turning away from the ocean in looked inland and saw a house that hadn't ever been there before. Walking through the sand he approached the house and reaching the steps started up.

At the front door he knocked but there was no answer, trying the knob it turned. Slowly Jack opened the door and looked around the first thing he noticed was a painting laying against the wall. He instantly recognized the people in the painting, it was Will and Elizabeth, "Interesting," he mumbled to himself.

Walking further into the house he heard voice talking so he ducked into a shadow, hiding. When he didn't see anyone he cautiously moved away from the shadow and peaked around the corner into a room full of furniture. He could see a bare leg hanging over the arm of a chair, but what really got his attention was that the voices were coming from a box sitting across the room. Mesmerized Jack cautiously walked over to the strange looking thing; all of a sudden a commercial came on for Bacardi Rum. The word rum instantly had him watching. It showed men and women both drinking the amber liquid. Jack reached out and his hand hit the screen of the television, giving him a static electric shock. Jumping back Jack grabbed his tingling fingers. Suddenly the commercial changed and a red Ferrari came roaring towards him. Jack jumped back and knocked over a table that had a vase on it. When the vase crashed on the floor Amanda opened her eyes.

"What…who's there?"

Jack turned and looked at her. She was squinting at him trying to bring him into focus. Jack turned back and looked at the TV. The roaring monster had stopped; a whole in its side opened up and a woman stepped out. He couldn't see any weapon in her hand so how did she cut her way out of the belly of the beast?

While his back was turned Amanda had stood up, weaving. "Is the room spinning? Because if it is make it stop or I'm going to be sick."

Jack glanced back at her and noticed the almost empty bottle in her hand. Grinning he knew exactly what her problem was. Amanda tried to take a step and almost fell down.

"Who in the hell moved the floor?" she slurred at him.

Jack reached out to steady her, "I do believe you are drunk, luv," he took the bottle away from her. Tipping it up Jack drank the last little bit of wine, "Hey that was mine!" Amanda tried to take the bottle away but couldn't focus enough to grab it.

Amanda took a swing at him and stumbled the only thing that kept her from falling was Jack. Jack tried to get her to sit back down; Amanda looked up at him going pale.

"Jack, I don't feel so good!"

"You're lookin' a little green, luv."

"I'm gonna be sick," Amanda jerked away from Jack and with her hand over her mouth ran out of the room and up the stairs with Jack following close behind. He saw her run through a door and entered the small room just as she started throwing her guts up. Not paying any attention to his surroundings Jack kneeled down beside her pulling her hair away from her face and rubbing her neck. Amanda leaned back against him trying to recover. She reached up and flushed the toilet and it made a whooshing sound, but before Jack could investigate it Amanda was asking him to do something.

"Could you get a wet wash rag for me?"

Jack looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language.

"Please just get that," she pointed at a small folded piece of cloth on the counter, "wet it and hand it to me please."

Jack stood and picked up the cloth and then tried to find where to get water. Amanda sat back and watched him with amazement until she realized what was wrong; he didn't know how to turn on the facet.

"Jack that little knob there, turn it and water will come out."

Jack looked at her like she had really lost it this time. "Just try it, Jack, and you will see."

Jack turned the knob and when the water started spraying out jumped back in surprise. In wonder he stuck his hand under the water, "Its cold!" he exclaimed looking down at her. Jack put the cloth under the water and after it was wet wrung it out and kneeled down handing it to Amanda.

"I'm sorry Jack but I need to lie down," when she stood up she promptly passed out. Jack caught her as she started to crumble. Picking her up he carried her out of the small room and out into the hall. Seeing a door open he peeked in and recognized the room where he had found her sleeping once before. He gently laid her on the bed and stepped back he saw his coat lying on the foot of the bed so grabbed it and covered her up. That's when he remembered that water was still running in that other room. Hurrying back into the room everything was just as he left it. He reached over and turned the knob again and the water started spraying out even harder, in a panic he tried turning it the other way and it shut off.

Cocking his head he turned the knob again and instantly the water came out again. 'If one knob released water what did the other one do?' he thought to himself. He turned the knob and more water came out. Laughing out loud he thought that this was a great invention. The water was running for a minute and he put his finger under it and found it to be hot. 'This was even better hot water.'

Jack turned and looked about the room closer, that's when he noticed there was water in the container where she had gotten sick. It was a strange looking contraption and he didn't know what to make of it. Before he could investigate any further he heard Amanda talking from the room down the hall. Going down and peeking into the room she was still on the bed with her eyes closed but mumbling something. Jack could only make out a few words here and there. Something about being tired of dreams and he heard his name mentioned several times. Jack pulled a chair up to the bed and propped his feet up on the mattress and after a few minutes was sound asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Jack woke up with a jerk something wasn't right. While he was asleep darkness had fallen and the only light in the room was moonlight coming through the window. Stiffly he got up from the chair and walked to the window and pulling the curtain aside looked out. The view of the Caribbean was magnificent. Moonlight danced across the water and a small breeze was rustling the leaves on the trees. Not seeing anything amiss Jack looked back at the bed and saw Amanda still lying there asleep. Everything looked alright if you consider time travel normal. That's when he heard the noise, it wasn't a loud noise but it was enough to raise the hair on the back of his neck.

"Mandy, Mandy…" Jack was shaking her leg trying to wake her.

"Umphf…"

"Mandy wake up?" Jack was whispering.

"Go away…" Amanda slapped at Jack.

"I'll not be goin' away so you might as well wake up."

Not use to hearing a man's voice in a place where she was sleeping woke Amanda right up. With her head pounding she squinted up at Jack.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do ya mean, what am I doin' here. Who do you think was there when you were throwin' ya guts up and when ya passed out put ya to bed?"

"To bed?" Amanda sat up quickly and immediately regretted it.

"Oh my head, what have you done?" she looked at him accusingly.

"Me! I haven't done nothin', you be the one drinkin' a whole bottle of wine. Now get up because somethin' isn't right."

"Why didn't you turn on the light?"

"I don't think we should light a lantern luv."

"Jack why are you acting so strange, all you have to do is flip the switch."

Jack had went back to the window and was cautiously looking out and absentmindedly said, "Flip the what?"

"The switch," getting out of bed and clutching her head, "jeez do I have to do everything around here," she reached the wall and fumbling around found the light switch and flipped it. Instantly the lights came on making Amanda slap her hands over her eyes. Jack started yelling, "Turn it off, TURN IT OFF!"

In her haste to comply Amanda fumbled with the switch and when the light finally switched off was momentarily blind.

Jack couldn't see anything outside until his eyes readjusted themselves to the darkness and suddenly he saw a figure dart across the yard. Now knowing that his feelings were right Jack stepped away from the window and looked at Amanda.

"I'm afraid we have company, luv."

"Company, is somebody here?" Amanda started towards the window to look out trying to get around Jack.

"There's no need for ya to be lookin' out, I have a feelin' who it is." Jack grabbed her by the arms stopping her.

"Jack you must have forgotten you are now in the 21st century there is no way that you would know anyone here."

"I only get this feelin' when one person is around. I don't know how he could have gotten here but he's here."

"Jack you aren't making any sense who's here, what are you talking about?"

Before Jack could answer her question there was a banging on the door downstairs and Amanda jumped. The sudden sound sprung Jack into action and he grabbed Amanda pushing her through the bedroom door and out into the hall.

"Is there a back way outta here?" he questioned Amanda furiously.

"The back door is off of the kitchen which is downstairs…"

Suddenly there was a loud report that sounded suspiciously like a gun shot and then there was the sound of splintering wood.

"Jack what's going on?"

Without answering Jack ran into the room across the hall and running towards the window threw it open. He stuck his head out and saw that there was no ledge or anything to climb out on. Looking back at the bed Jack started stripping the blankets and sheets from it.

"What in the hell…"

"You can either stand there and wait for them to come upstairs and take you or you can help me tie these together so we can use then to go out of the window. It's your choice, luv."

"Who are they and what do they want?"

"His name is Enrique and he deals in slavery. He is one of the meanest captains I have known. He works for the East India Trading Company. Let's just say that we have been enemies for a long time and if he catches me I'll be dead and if he catches you…well you will wish that you were dead, savvy?"

While Jack was talking he was tying knots in the bed clothes and when he determined that they were long enough he tied one end to the foot of the bed and threw the other out of the window. Amanda thinking that this was just like a scene out of a movie saw Jack go out the window and shimmy down to the ground. Looking out the window she could just make out him waving at her to hurry up and come down. When she stated hearing footsteps on the stairs she quickly made her decision and was out the window like a flash. The rope didn't quit make it to the ground so when she let go to drop the rest of the way Jack was there with his hands around her waist to steady her.

Then taking her hand they ran into the night. After running for a while Amanda just couldn't go anymore and stopped under a tree clutching her side. Jack noticing that he was alone ran back to where she stopped.

"Jack…I need…to rest…a moment."

Jack, looking back the way they came, shook his head yes and they both collapsed into the grass. When Amanda caught her breath she looked over at Jack.

"Jack I…" Amanda stopped and blinked thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Why are you lookin' at me that way, luv?" As soon as Jack spoke he knew something was wrong he sounded like he was sitting in a barrel.

At first Jack was getting fuzzy around the edges like he was out of focus but as she was looking at him he started fading out. Neither one had really been awake nor around when one or the other traversed the centuries and all Amanda could do was stare at him.

When Jack realized what was happening he started yelling, "NO, NO I can't leave now." He looked up yelling, "I can't leave her here with…" before he could finish the sentence he was gone and Amanda was looking at the trunk of the tree he was leaning against.

**(Past)**

"…that monster." Jack suddenly realized that he was alone and sitting on a bed. Looking around he realized that he was in Will and Elizabeth's house and suddenly the door flew open and Will was standing there.

"Jack are you alright, we heard you yelling?"

Knowing that Will wouldn't and couldn't understand what was happening quickly made an excuse about having a nightmare and assured Will that everything was all right.

As soon as Will was gone Jack jumped from the bed and frantically started pacing. He couldn't stay he had to get back to Amanda. He felt that in order to find Amanda he would have to be at the beach. So he waited…after about an hour he quietly opened the door and peeked out. Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer Jack went to the window and slowly opened it unless it made a loud noise.

Once the window was opened Jack stuck his head out taking stock of the options opened to him. There was no tree nearby but just to the side was the roof of the back porch. He crawled out of the window backwards and dangled by his hands from the frame and swinging he was able to land on the. Then it was only a matter of jumping down to the ground.

Jack walked down the road until he came upon a livery stable with a corral of horses. When the horses saw Jack they all came to the railing and stared at him.

"Good horsy, nice horsy," Jack reach out and patted one on the nose. When it snorted Jack jumped back startled. It had been years since Jack had any dealings with horses preferring the feel of the deck of a ship under his feet then being on the back of a horse. Looking around and not seeing any saddles Jack walked over to the door of the stable and peered inside; hearing snores he decided to try riding bareback. Grabbing a halter from the post he eyed the horses and picked a mild mannered mare that kept nudging his arm.

Opening the gate Jack entered the corral and approached the mare, "Come here horsy," he said coaxingly. When he started to put the halter on the horse she jerked her head to the side, snorted and trotted off. With great patience he slowly tired approaching the horse again but in the darkness he tripped and dropped the halter. When bending over to pick it up the mare came up behind him and knocked him face first into the dirt.

"Why you mangy, flea-bitten bag of bones," Jack rolled over and looked up at the horse and would swear that she was laughing. "Do you think that's funny? I bet you do!"

In anger Jack got to his feet and surprisingly the horse stood still and let him put the halter on and then let him climb aboard her back. It was a bumpy ride but Jack made it back to the beach without falling off. As he slid off of the horse he was rubbing his backside, "You need to get more paddin' ole girl." He patted the horse on the neck and tied her to a limb of a tree. He then started off down the beach trying to figure out a way to get back to Amanda.

**(Present)**

Amanda couldn't believe her eyes; Jack disappeared right in front of her. He disappeared before he could explain anymore about this Enrique. Suddenly Amanda heard a noise off to her left making her jump. With it being dark everything looked creepy and out of proportion. There was another noise to her right; Amanda jumped to her feet and started to back away going towards the water. She was walking backwards trying to keep an eye on the areas where the noises came from. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind looking down saw two big grimy, hairy arms encircling her waist. Struggling she tried to get free but the man was too strong for her and merely laughed expelling his hot smelly breath on her.

"Let me go!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"My ain't you a feisty one," he said in heavily accented English. "Captn' ifin'you decide to keep thisin' I want to claim her.

Three men stepped out from the shadows, but only one spoke. "Carlos if you want the lady you would have to bid on her just like everyone else." This man also spoke in heavily accented English but obviously was the captain. He was dressed in rich colored fabric and actually looked clean.

Remembering the scene from the movie Miss Congeniality Amanda stomped on the man's foot, elbowed him in the solar plexus and turning, 'oh damn I can't remember the rest' she thought to herself so she kneed him in the groin and started to run like hell. Behind her all hell broke loose; the man, Carlos, fell in the sand clutching himself withering in pain. While one man bent down to help Carlos the other two sprinted after Amanda. Enrique was intrigued with this lady that wore such skimpy cloths and wasn't about to let her go. Her fighting spirit would bring a good price and he wanted that money for himself.

Amanda ran as hard as she could and started angling away from the beach. There was no cover on the beach and she needed to find a place to hide. There was a large outcropping of rocks ahead and she sprinted to them. As she started around the rocks she looked back to see how far they were behind and because she wasn't looking ran into something solid, knocking her down. Two arms reached down to help her up and in her terror she started fighting them.

"Mandy, Mandy, it's me Jack."

She focused on him, "Jack they are right behind me."

"I know, luv. Come with me!" He pulled her to her feet and started running, unsheathing his swords as he went.

As they were running the wind started whipping around them getting stronger and stronger. They ended up against a cliff and unable to go any further the wind was so strong that Amanda had to cling to Jack to stay upright. He stood with his legs braced against the onslaught, sword drawn, waiting for Enrique to catch up with them. Amanda looked up at him and at the determination in his face to protect her, that's when she noticed him starting to get fuzzy again.

"Jack you are starting to disappear again!" she yelled over the wind.

Jack looked down at her and made a split decision. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Amanda pulled away, "Jack what…"

"Don't fight it, luv, can't you see this was meant to be."

He possessively pulled her closer and again took possession of her mouth. It was more than a kiss he was delving into her soul. With the wind whipping around them they disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Enrique seeing Jack with the woman was enraged, and with determination ran harder trying to catch up. When he saw that they were at a dead end against a cliff he thought he had them. This would be the time that he could finally get rid of Jack Sparrow.

The wind began whipping, getting stronger and stronger. Enrique then saw Jack Sparrow take the woman in his arms and kiss her. Right before his eyes they disappeared. The two men slid to a stop not believing their eyes.

"Damn that Jack Sparrow, what does he have up his sleeve now?" Enrique was so mad that he was throwing anything he could get a hold of. The man that was with him knowing his legendary temper was quietly trying to sneak away from the enraged captain.

**(Past)**

Jacks theory worked and Amanda was swept back to his time with him. As the wind was dying down Amada pulled away from Jack and looked at him. She was seeing him for the first time as not just a dream but a flesh and blood man, a man that was looking at her with passion in his eyes. Never had a man looked at her that way before. She had boyfriends throughout her life but none of them were anything like this Captain Jack Sparrow.

Amanda was 30 years old and was the type of woman that led a boring life of work and more work. The only excitement was in her mind and she dreamed about a man that would come along and sweep her off her feet. A man that was daring, handsome and passionate and here he was holding her in his arms.

All of this was going through Amanda's mind with lightening speed. Now Jack he had other thoughts on his mind. He couldn't settle for just one taste of this woman; he decided another kiss was in order. Without saying a word Jack pulled her back against him and started plundering her mouth with his. Immediately Amanda's legs turned to jelly and Jack tightened his arms around her supporting her weight against him which was fine with Amanda because to her Jack was her lifeline.

With a groan Jack pulled away from Amanda breathing heavily and glanced down the beach. He then looked back at Amanda and with a glint of amusement in his eye said, "It seems we have company coming."

At those words Amanda's heart leapt with fear until she realized that Jack didn't seem worried. Looking in the direction that Jack had looked she could she two figures approaching and every once in a while their words floated to them on the breeze.

"See I told you we would be findin' the captn' on the beach," retorted Ragetti.

"And I be tellin' ya that the captin' didn't want to be bothered while visitin' his friends," argued Pintel.

"Mr. Gibbs said that the captin' needed to be knownin' about the sightin' of Enrique's ship."

"Now see he be with a woman," Pintel points down the beach, "you be knowin' how the captin' not likin' to be bothered when he's with a woman. I don't be seein' why we haveta be the ones to be doin' the disturbin'." Pintel was ready to go back to the Pearl and tell them to get someone else in fact he was turning back when Ragetti clutched his arm pulling him back around.

"The captin' already be spottin' us so we haveta be tellin' him."

"Since when did ya get so brave?" Pintel mumbled at him.

"Since I got religion that's when, it says in the good book…"

"It ain't sayin' nothin' in that book cause you can't read."

Ragetti pulled the bible from inside his coat pocket, "Just by holdin' this here Bible has made me closer to God."

Pintel rolled his eyes, "The next thing you know you gonna become a man of the cloth; fat chance that'll be, you a man of the cloth."

The very last part of the conversation was over heard by Jack and Amanda.

"Gentlemen, if you would be so kind as to continue your argument later and tell me what was so all fired important to disobey my orders?"

"Well Captain, Mr. Gibbs…" Pintel stopped speaking and looked at Amanda with wide open eyes and then he looked at Ragetti. "I've never seen a woman wear somethin' like that before."

Amanda looked down at herself seeing nothing wrong. She was still wearing the shorts and tee-shirt that she was wearing before.

Jack looked at Amanda and her state of undress, as you will. "Mandy dear did ya happen to think about bringin' my coat with ya as we were leavin'?"

"No, what's the problem Jack?"

Jack leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Woman here don't dress like that not even the ladies of the evening."

"Oh…OH…um…" Amanda was beside herself and didn't know what to do so Jack took matters in his own hands.

"Now gentlemen this lady is under my protection and will be treated with the up most respect. She has been in some terrible circumstances and was unable to properly dress. So for now please keep you eyes to yourselves, savvy?"

Both men shook their head in agreement still staring.

Jack glared at them getting their attention and the continued, "Now tell me what Mr. Gibbs said."

Finally tearing his eyes away Pintel started up again, "Well Captain, Mr. Gibbs sent me and Ragetti here to tell ya that Enrique's ship the Demon was spotted."

"I've no doubt about that gentlemen," Jack brushed past the two men headed for the long boat pulling Amanda along with him, "where is the ship now?"

"Well, that's the funny thing captn' we were trackin' her progress and all of a sudden she was gone."

"Yup, just like that," Ragetti snapped his fingers.

"That's not surprising," Jack looked at Amanda and then back at the two men, "you didn't happen to bring any rum with you in this boat?"

During the whole conversation Jack was walking towards the long boat that Pintel and Ragetti came to shore in, dragging Amanda along. When they reached the boat Jack reached around and picked Amanda up into his arms getting to ready to set her in when she finally spoke.

"Jack what are you doing?"

"I'm helpin' you in the boat, luv."

"No, not that, I mean what are you doing? I can't go anywhere with you, we can't leave those…those people back there."

"What do you purpose that I do try to go back and walk up to them and say, 'Come on lads why don't you join us?' That just wouldn't make any sense at all."

"You must know how to get back, Jack. How did you get back to me when I was in trouble?"

"I don't know how I got back. I came to the beach and suddenly I was back."

Suddenly both Jack and Amanda noticed that they had a captive audience in Ragetti and Pintel.

"Don't you gents have somethin' better to do?" Jack glared pointedly at the two pirates.

"Oh yes, yes sir," Ragetti turned and ran smack dab into Pintel. They both fell into the sand arms and legs twisted and tangled.

"Get offin' me ya clumsy fool," huffed Pintel.

"Me eye, I lost me eye. Help me find it!"

"Find ya eye later, can't you tell the captn' wants us to leave em alone?"

"If I don't find me eye now, we'll never find it. I can't go around without me eye," argued Ragetti.

The who time the two were untangling themselves and discussing the eye problem Jack stood there with Amanda in his arms and they both were watching the interchange.

Realizing that Jack was still holding her Amanda said, "Jack put me down I'm too heavy for you to be carrying."

Jack took his attention from Ragetti and Pintel and looked down at the woman in his arms.

"You aren't heavy, luv, in fact you could stand to put a little more meat on ya bones."

"Well, thanks for the compliment but it's obvious you are full of crap, so will you put me down."

"Jack put her down frowning, "Crap? Why would you think I'm full of poop, do I smell?" He lifted his arms and smelled.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Jack it's just an expression, it doesn't literally mean you smell or anything…oh never mind." Amanda plopped herself on one of the benches in the long boat and crossed her arms.

"Sometimes luv, you sure talk funny," stated Jack with a grunt as he got in the boat.

"Jack I still think we should stay on the beach. If I leave I may never get back."

"You can't be goin' back now, anyhow's so you are comin' to the Pearl." Jack picked up the oars and looking at Pintel and Ragetti said, "Unless you two want to stay here I would suggest you hurry up and find that eye."

Ragetti scrambled across the beach and picked something up off of the sand and hurried back to the longboat, while dusting it off on his breeches.

Holding out something that looked like a round wooden ball he stuck it where his eye used to be and blinked. With fascination Amanda looked at him. Ragetti climbed in to the boat where the others were waitng and seeing Amanda staring at him smiled showing a mouth full of rotting teeth and tilting his head to the side said, "Ma'am." Amanda gave him a little smile and turned away looking at Jack.

Jack handed Ragetti the oars, Pintel pushed them off and then climb aboard and then took one of the oars. Soon the boat was bumping against the side of the Pearl. Reaching out Ragetti steadied the long boat and Jack started climbing the ladder to the deck. Once he made it he looked over the side, "Come on luv, climb aboard."

Amanda stood up in the rocking boat and reached for the rope ladder. With big grins from Pintel and Ragetti Amanda started up the swaying ladder. As she got closer Jack reached down and helped her the rest of the way pulling her aboard and wrapping his arms around her.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl," Jack whispered intimately in her ear creating goose bumps down her spine. Turning his head he shouted, "Mr. Gibbs?"

Suddenly there was a voice to her right, "Aye Captain."

"Set a course for Pelegosto, we have a need to travel up river."

"Aye Captain," he then turned toward the crew, "Alright you scurvy dogs you heard the captain, prepare the ship to set sail."

The crew turned and hurried to complete their tasks while still trying to keep an eye on the half dressed mysterious woman that their captain brought aboard.

Turning with his arm around Amanda's shoulders Jack started for his cabin, "Mr. Gibbs see about finding our guest a pair of breeches small enough to fit her and bring them to my cabin."

"Aye Captain."

Jack led Amanda across the deck and opened the door to his quarters. Being the captain his cabin opened right onto the main deck. Amanda was too preoccupied to notice much. 'How was so going to get back to the 21st century; what if she couldn't get back to the 21st century; how was she to survive in the 18th century; what would people think with her just disappearing the way she did, would they think she was murdered?'

Once they entered the cabin she turned towards Jack, "Jack we have to talk."

"Alright, luv, what do you want to talk about?" he sat on the corner of his work table.

"Aren't you even concerned about this time travel business? You sure are taking this in stride as if you were used to this sort of thing?"

"I've seen many strange things in my life and have learned not to question them, just accept things the way they are."

"That's all fine and well with you because this is your time. But I'm not from this time and….Jack how am I to get back? Will I ever get back?" Tears started silently rolling down Amanda's cheek.

Jack was expecting this, what with everything that had happened in a short time that had happened to them he would have been surprised if she didn't break down.

"Don't cry Mandy, you know I hate it when you cry."

Turning her face away she said, "I don't know what you are talking about, I'm not crying!"

Reaching around and taking her chin in his hand he turned her face back towards him. With out saying a word he reached up and wiped her tears away with his thumb and then pulled her into his arms.

"I promise you we will figure this out. I am taking you to see an old friend of mine. If anybody were to have answers it will be her, here this will make you feel better." Jack reached around and pulled out a bottle of rum and handed it to her. Looking at the bottle and then looking at Jack she raised the bottle to her lips and took a sip.

The fiery liquid burned a path all the way down her throat making her gasp and cough; she wasn't able to get any air through her wind pipe. Jack thumped her on the back a few times and when it looked like she was about to spill his precious rum took the bottle from her and took a hefty swallow himself.

"That stuff was vile, how can you stand to drink it?" Amanda gasped.

"That's nectar from the God's love."

"That wasn't nectar it tasted like piss."

"Now don't be puttin' down the rum. If you don't like it, then that just leaves more for me."

Before she could come back with another retort there was a knock at the door. "Enter," Jack grumbled.

The door opened and Mr. Gibbs was standing there with clothes piled in his hands.

"Good lay them down over there I'm sure the lady will want to see what you were able to collect." As Gibbs walked out the door Jack followed but turned back to Amanda, "Once you have changed come out on deck and I'll show you around." As the two men were headed out the door Amanda could hear Gibbs saying, "Captn' you know how women are bad luck on a ship," and then the door shut.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

After the men left Amanda walked over to the bank of windows that took up one whole wall of the Jack's cabin, looking out she cold see the Florida Keys getting smaller and smaller. Leaning her forehead against the cool pane of glass she wondered how her life got so out of control. Was she ever going to get back to the life she had? Did she want to go back?

Turning away from the windows she started going through the clothes that were brought in for her. On top of the pile was a wide belt with a big buckle, then there was a cream colored cotton shirt with a deep v-neck, a long blue vest type thing that was longer in the front then the back and the last thing was a pair of drab brown pants.

Picking up the pants she looked at them closely noticing no zipper and no elastic. It then dawned on her that such things hadn't been invented yet. Pulling off her shorts she pulled the pants on and stated lacing up the front. To make the pants fit her in the waist she had to pull the lacings pretty tight which then made the pants a little tight in the butt. The legs were way to long and needed to be rolled up. Pulling off her t-shirt she reached for the shirt and pulled it on over her head.

That's when she noticed how low the vee of the neckline was, "Well, this isn't going to work," she said to herself. She laced up the shirt as far as she could but it still left a great expanse of cleavage showing. Fastening the belt around her waist she then put on the vest. When finished she went to the door and stepped out into a different world.

As she left the shelter of the cabin a stiff breeze pushed her hair into her face. Turning to where the wind would blow her hair back and away from her face she looked up towards the quarterdeck and there was Jack leaning against the railing looking down at her.

Jack walked to the top of the stairs and with a golden smile held out his hand inviting her to join him. Amanda climbed the stairs and took the offered hand.

Tucking her hand in the crook of his arm he led her across the quarterdeck, "I see you were able to make use of the clothes."

"The pants are too long," She stuck out her leg for him to see where they were rolled up, "and they are two big in the waist and two tight in the butt, but they will do."

That last comment made Jack lean to his right and peer around her, "It looks like a perfect fit to me," he said with all seriousness.

"Jack…Jack!" she seethed at him pulling on his sleeve.

"Yes," he replied distractedly.

"Jack you are not to look at my…at my…at my butt!" she jerked Jack around to look at her face.

"If I'm not to look at your most generous derriere," he said with a wave of his hands, "then where am I to look, there?" he pointedly looked at her chest.

With a stomp of her foot she forcibly raised his chin with her hand and made him look her in the eyes. "You are to look at me here."

"As attractive as you are I think I prefer to look at some of your other assets. I am a man after all."

"You are incorrigible, you…"

"I've told you before darlin' I am a pirate and that's that." He grinned at her; turned and walked away.

"Wait a minute," Amanda hurried to catch up, "what do you mean by my generous derriere? Are you saying that I have a fat butt?"

With a sigh Jack turned and reaching around Amanda grabbed the cheek of her butt and squeezed, making her squeal, "Nope, fits in my hand just perfect."

Before she could say anything he turned and sauntered away, leaving her blubbering.

When Amanda got her wits about her she ran up and placed herself in front of Jack.

"How dare you!" she yelled at him with her hands on her hips.

With amusement in his eyes he asked, "Would you rather that I squeeze you here?" Jack started to reach towards her chest.

Amanda seeing where he was reaching immediately jumped back, "I thought not," he said with a smirk.

"Jack Sparrow you are impossible!" Amanda threw her hands up in the air and stalked off down the stairs mumbling. Jack heard a few words she said, "Men, they are so…stupid ass…"

"Shame, shame, luv, watch your language," Jack said while hanging over the railing and looking down upon her.

Amanda stopped and stuck her tongue out at him; turned stomped across the deck climbed the stairs to the forecastle deck and plopped down on a barrel with her back to Jack. What really infuriated her even more was the sound of Jack's laughter floating to her on the wind.

Gibbs came up next to Jack, "I told you it was bad luck to have a woman aboard ship. All they do is cause trouble."

Jack looked at Gibbs out of the corner of his eye, "Aye but sometimes it be good trouble they cause. Now don't you have somethin' to be doin' Mr. Gibbs?"

With a sheepish look to his face Gibbs scurried off, "Aye captn'."

Jack walked over to a barrel and pulling the lid off reached in and pulled out a bottle of rum. Placing the lid back he sat down on the barrel, opened the bottle and took a hefty swig. Looking at Amanda's ridged back Jack chuckled to himself, "This is gonna be an interestin' voyage," and then took another swig.

Jack let Amanda sit up there for a few hours in what he considered a pout, until his stomach told him he was hungry. It was night time in Amanda's time but when they appeared in his time it was sometime during the day and according to his stomach it had been a long time since he last ate. He decided that it was time to stop Amanda's pout.

Jack sauntered up behind her, "I don't know about you but I am hungry, would you care to join me for dinner, luv?" Walking up to stand in front of her he held out his hand with a smile.

Amanda wasn't sure if she should so easily forgive him. She crossed her arms and glared at him debating on her course of action when her own stomach growled making her decision for her. When Jack heard her stomach his smile became bigger, "It seems your stomach had decided for you. Now quit poutin' and come with Jack and get somethin' to eat."

"I wasn't pouting, Jack!" she glared at him again.

"Alright, alright you weren't poutin'," he threw his hands up in the air surrendering.

With as much dignity as possible Amanda got up and started walking down the stairs leaving Jack to follow.

Just as she was stepping onto the main deck something flew at her out of the mast, and landed on her shoulder. Screaming she jumped back making the something fall on the deck. Catching her breath Amanda looked down and a little monkey was sitting on the deck chattering at her.

"Oh what a cute monkey; what's his name?" Amanda bent down and picked up the little creature.

Jack walked up beside her, "Jack, Jack the monkey nasty little thing, he is."

"Jack how can you say that, look how sweet he is?"

Jack the monkey looked at Jack and grinned really big, melting Amanda's heart.

"Oh…what a little doll you are!" Amanda exclaimed hugging the monkey close.

"He's the undead, luv."

"What…what do you mean?"

"Put him on the deck and let me show you."

Amanda put Jack the monkey on the deck, immediately Jack pulled his pistol and pointed it at the monkey.

"Jack what are you doing?" Amanda tried to stop Jack by grabbing his arm.

"Just watch," holding Amanda away from him he pointed the pistol and shot.

Amanda screamed, "Oh my God, JACK!" She saw the little monkey do a flip and she was sure that he was dead but suddenly he jumped up and into her arms.

"See like I said he is the undead."

Amanda looked the little creature over carefully and didn't find any sign of injury. Looking at Jack in wonder, "But how…"

"Like he said miss, he's the undead." Ragetti looked at her with his one good eye.

"But how can he be the undead?" Amanda asked Ragetti.

"Well you see, miss, all we can figure is that he musta' taken one of the Aztec gold coins when we weren't lookin'."

"Aztec gold, what Aztec gold?" she asked looking from Jack to Ragetti.

"I'll be telling you that little tale later," Jack started steering Amanda away from Ragetti, "don't you have somethin' to do?" he said pointedly at the sailor.

"Aye captn'," Ragetti hurried off away from the couple.

Jack took Amanda to his quarters but right before they entered he turned, "The monkey stays out, darlin'."

"Oh…um…alright," she set the little guy down and he scampered off and ran up the mast.

Jack led her inside and cleaned off the table, and then pulled out a chair for her. Before he could sit down there was a knock on the door and a sailor walked in holding a tray with some steaming bowls on it. Jack sat down and the man put the bowls on the table along with some glasses and then left the room.

Jack got up and reached into a cupboard and brought out a bottle of wine and a bottle of rum. While Jack was getting the drink Amanda peered into the bowls on the table. There were two bowls of what looked like a stew and then a bowl of fruit.

"Wow this looks good, I didn't know how hungry I was until I smelled this."

"We don't have the fanciest food but we do have a good cook," Jack sat down and uncorked the bottle of wine.

"Seeing as how you made such unfavorable comments about my rum, you can drink the wine."

"I'm not much of a drinker at all, Jack." Seeing Jacks surprise she said, "But I'll gladly have one glass."

Jack smiled and poured a glass for her and then poured himself some rum. Pulling one of the bowls over in front of him he motioned for Amanda to do the same.

"Go ahead, luv, eat, ya have to keep up your strength."

After a few bites Amanda asked, "So tell me this story about the Aztec gold."

Jack looked at her and with a grin and a swallow of rum started in on a fantastic tale that had Amanda engrossed. That is when Amanda discovered what a wonderful story teller Jack was. He told his stories with gusto and a flourish of hand movements which kept Amanda totally engrossed. They had finished dinner and Jack led her back out on deck, the sun was setting and the breeze was comfortably cool.

"So, Jack, at one point you were also the undead?"

"Oh yes, a strange feeling being undead, knowin' you can't die."

Amanda leaned against the railing and looked towards the west just catching the sun slipping below the edge of the earth. Jack came up behind her and placed a hand on each side of her on the railing and leaned against her.

"That view is one of the reasons I love the sea," he said in a sultry voice in her ear.

Turning her head to where their lips were just inches apart she asked, "What are the other reasons?"

Before he could answer there was a shout, a ship had been sighted. With a regretful look Jack pulled away from Amanda and hurried onto the quarterdeck. Pulling out his spyglass Jack yelled up to the man in the lookout, "Whose is she?"

"It looks to be the Demon, captn'."

There was just enough light that when Jack snapped open his glass and peered through the lens he could see the other ship, "It seems he found a way back," he muttered. Turning he yelled, "All hands on deck and to battle stations."

The order could be heard ringing through the ship. Crewmembers started appearing and running to their stations. Amanda looked towards the other side of the Pearl and could see the ship getting closer; suddenly there was a loud boom and then a splash in the water not far from the Pearl. Just as Amanda was starting to panic Jack came up to her side.

"You best go into my cabin, luv. I wouldn't want you gettin' hurt," he started steering her in that direction. Once she was in the cabin he shut the door, but she could still hear him giving orders.

"Mr. Gibbs what kind of moon do we have tonight?"

"It be a full moon tonight, Captn'," she heard the reply.

"Then I guess we'll be fightin'. Hard to starboard," he yelled and then his voice was lost in the noise of battle preparations.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

As the Pearl swung about Amanda was thrown across the cabin. Everything was happening so fast that she didn't know what to think. Suddenly there was a loud boom and the ship jumped in the water. Amanda dropped to the floor clasping her hands over her ears.

It seemed the battle raged on forever Amanda sat on the bed hanging on for dear life. With every shudder of the ship she was sure it was going to sink. She couldn't stand not knowing what was happening that's when she felt the Pearl stagger in the water. Getting off of the bed Amanda went to the door and opened it.

The smell of gunpowder was heavy in the air burning her nose. The deck was a tangled mess of debris there were pieces of rigging lying everywhere, smoke was heavy in the air making it hard to see and making her eyes burn, being dark also helped contribute to the confusion. Through the continuous sound of the cannons she thought she could hear someone yelling for help.

Stepping further out onto the deck she tried to determine where the sound was coming from that's when she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye to her left. Turning she saw a man lying on the deck with debris lying on top of him. Running over to him she kneeled down beside him and that's when she saw his arm move. Quickly moving the pieces of rope and wood off of him she saw that he had a gash across his forehead that was bleeding freely. Reaching down she pulled her shirt out of her pants and tore a strip off and placed it on the wound applying direct pressure to stop the flow of blood.

Looking up she tried to spot someone that could help her. She saw a man run by and yelled for him to stop but he didn't hear her through all of the commotion. Turning back to the injured pirate he had lost consciousness but the bleeding seemed to have slowed. Tying the piece of shirt around his head she got up and dragged him up against the outside wall of Jack's cabin so he would be out of the way and not get hurt any further.

Suddenly all the pirates ran to one side of the ship banishing weapons and yelling at the tops of their lungs. Peering out Amanda could see the Demon; then the Pearl shuddered as the hulls of the two ships scraped together.

Everything started happening at once. Pirates from both ships were swinging back and forth between ships screaming and yelling trying to put the fear of God into their opponent's hearts. Grappling hooks where thrown and once the ships were connected planks were put across the open water to make boarding the other ship easier. On both ships the clang of swords could be heard intermingled with the cries of the hurt and dying.

Amanda was terrified the sights and smells of the battle confused her and she couldn't see Jack anywhere. A sound behind her made her turn away from the battle. The man she had place against the wall had regained consciousness.

Amanda kneeled down beside him, "You be still you've had a terrible blow to the head."

The man squinted up at her, "Ma'am you must get to safety. Go into the captain's cabin and lock the door."

"If I go back into the cabin you are going with me." Amanda reached down to help the man up. She was just taking his arm when she was grabbed from behind and pulled roughly against a hard chest. She started screaming and struggling, the pirate seeing what was happening tried to get up to help her but was immediately knocked out with the butt of a pistol.

"My aren't ya a feisty one. Me captn' is gonna be mighty interested in ya."

Amanda kept struggling and screaming, "Shut up, ya hear me?" The man was big and burly he turned her and holding her out in front of him started shaking her making her head snap back and forth. When she wouldn't stop screaming he threw her against the wall making stars appear before her eyes. Looking up she saw there were now two pirates standing before her.

"Watcha got there Jose'?" asked the newest arrival.

"Don't ya be gettin' any ideas, ifn' the captn' don't want her she be mine."

"Why take her to the captn' we both could have a little fun and no one be needin' to know."

"I be the one that found her, so I be the only one havin' some fun with her."

While the two men were arguing between themselves Amanda was looking for some kind of weapon. That's when she noticed, tucked in the waistband of the man lying beside her, a pistol. Amanda started slowly easing her hand towards the pistol, keeping an eye on the two men.

"Maybe I just be killin' you and then I be takin' the woman, whatcha say to that?"

The man that originally grabbed Amanda lunged and grabbed the other man by the throat. The pirate was clawing at the hands choking him and turning blue. Dropping him on the deck he kicked the man, "Now be off with ya."

While the two men were engaged Amanda grabbed the pistol and as Jose' turned to face her she held it up in front of her aiming it at him.

Jose' stopped in his tracks, "Now put that thin' down before ya hurt yourself," he tried cajoling her. Suddenly he lunged forward trying to grab the pistol and Amanda pulled the trigger. The gun recoiled in her hand making a sharp pain shoot up her arm. The bullet ripped through Jose' left shoulder. Jose' looked down at the blood spreading from the wound and then back at Amanda.

"You shot me, you little…" he lunged at Amanda.

Amanda dropped the pistol and back stepped trying to get away, but found herself falling and landing hard on the deck; she had tripped over debris. Scooting back crab like she was trying to get away when Jose' stopped in his tracks with the tip of a sword at his throat. Looking up she saw Jack standing over her with his sword drawn. Jose' immediately stood up.

"That's no way to be treatin' a lady, mate." Jack said with all seriousness.

The battle was still raging around them it was becoming obvious that the Black Pearl's crew had the upper hand. The Demon's crew was quickly making their way back to their ship.

"Either, you, get off my ship or I'll run you through, those are your choices, savvy?"

Jose' electing to save his life turned and running across the ship grabbed a line and swung across to the Demon. Jack reached down offering his hand to Amanda. Helping her stand he then put her behind him where her back was against a wall and her front was then protected by Jack. Jack kept her in that position until he was sure it was safe.

If you wanted to pick who had won this battle you would have to pick the Black Pearl because it was the Demon's crew that retreated. Jack would have gladly sunk that ship but knew that the Pearl had a lot of damage and he didn't want to risk loosing her by pursuing the limping Demon. Of course Enrique was enraged by the loss and was taking it out on his crew.

As soon as Jack felt that it was safe he turned toward Amanda who was trembling behind him. Gathering her into his arms he held her close pressing her against his chest. He could feel her trembling and was worried that she was injured.

"Are ya hurt?" he turned her every which way, like a rag doll, and started feeling for broken bones.

"No, I'm fine, I was just so scared."

"Why did ya come out of my cabin? You would have been safe in there?"

"I was afraid the ship would start to sink or…oh never mind I now know I should have stayed, I'm sorry."

Jack could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"It's alright, luv. I'm glad I was here to save ya." He gathered her in his arms again, holding her close.

Burying his face in her hair he was realizing how close it had been for her. "Maybe you should go back into my cabin now, luv. The crew and I have some cleanin' up to do."

"Jack let me help, there have to be a lot of wounded, in fact the man over there has a head injury and he tried to help me and was then hit again. I just hope he is alright." Stepping out of Jack's arms she hurried over to where he was still laying feeling for a pulse, she was thankful that she found one.

Amanda looked up at Jack, "Could we clear off a place here on the deck that the wounded could come and then I'll see if I can help them."

"Darlin' I have someone to tend to the wounded, you don't havta'"

"No Jack I want to, please?"

"Alright but some of it's not goin' to be pretty, no let me reword that a lot of it's not gonna be pretty. If it gets too much for ya don't be ashamed to let me know, alright?"

"Alright Jack I won't."

Jack strode off giving orders for the deck to be cleared and all the wounded to come forward. The wounded men started straggling towards the cleared spot.

Amanda walked through the group trying to access who need her attention the most. There were a variety of wounds ranging from broken bones, stab and gunshot wounds. Some were scratches and some were bad. She kneeled down beside one man whose stomach was covered in blood. After pulling aside his shirt and seeing the wound she instinctively knew he wouldn't make it.

"There's no use in wastin' ya time on him, lass, he's good as dead."

Amanda looked up and standing before her was a man with the reddest hair she had ever seen.

"Is there anything we can give him for the pain?" she asked.

"Aye, we have run," he walked over picked up a bottle and squatted down beside her. "It seems the man be gone," he was looking down at the man and then looked over at her and introduced himself, "Me name be Malcolm McKee I guess you would call me the doctor."

Amanda looked down at the poor man and saw the he was right and then looked back to him, "I'm Amanda Andrews…"

"Aye I be knowin' who you be."

"How would you know about me?"

"News on a ship travels fast and news of Captn' Sparrow bringin' a woman on board travels even faster. Time be wastin' are ya here to help me?"

"Yes, tell me what to do."

He looked her up and down, "Ya start workin' on da less injured; patch em' up and get em' on their way."

Amanda set to work; the night passed and when she was wrapping a cut on the arm of the last man the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. Seeing that they were finally done Amanda sat down on the deck brought her knees up to her chin and resting her head on her them she closed her eyes in exhaustion.

McKee seeing her on the deck came and squatted down beside her, "Ya did good lass, thank ya for ya help."

"That's quit alright Mr. McKee it's the least I could do," she replied without opening her eyes.

McKee layed a big burly hand on her shoulder and gave her a pat before walking away. The doctor found Jack below deck helping with repairs on the Pearl.

"Ever'one is patched up, sir."

Jack straightened up from where he was stopped over, "That's good McKee, how many did we loose?"

"We only lost three so far. Hopefully we don't loose more from infection."

"What about Miss Andrews, where is she at this time?

"She be sittin' on the deck, Captn'. That be some lady you've got there. She helped me from da start to da finish with no word of complaint, but she be mighty tired.

"Thank ya McKee. I'll be goin' up and makin' her get some rest." Jack turned and gave some last minute instructions to the crew. As he was starting up the ladder he turned and looked back at McKee, "You best be gettin' some rest, you never know what might be happenin' next."

When Jack got back onto the main deck he looked around trying to find Amanda. It took a moment but he finally found her sound asleep behind some barrels. He reached down and ran his finger along her cheek marveling at the softness of her skin and how pale she was against his darkness. The sweep of her dark brown eyelashes brushed the tops of her cheeks and she had pulled her hair back with a piece of fabric torn from her shirt.

Amanda feeling the touch opened her eyes and looked up, Jack looked into her green eyes, "Why didn't you go into my cabin, luv?"

"To tell you the truth I was just too tired." Closing her eyes she mumbled, "I'll be fine just let me sleep here."

"I would be that white skin of yours would be as red as a lobster." Jack stood up and grabbing her arms lifted her to her feet. She swayed slightly and looked up at Jack with her eyes half closed. With a smile he reached down and picking her up in his arms started walking across the deck.

Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck but protested all the same. "Jack I've told you before that I was too heavy."

"And I've told you before to shush."

He strode across the deck, not going unnoticed by his crew. They all knew she had helped with their wounded and they also knew that she didn't have to and they admired her for it.

When Amanda realized that he was taking her to his cabin she started to protest. "Don't you have someplace else that I can rest? I'm not going to be sharing your cabin with you!"

"Don't you like me, luv?"

"Oh I like you Jack that's just the problem!"

"I don't see how that is a problem at all!"

Amanda looked over his shoulder and noticed that they were being watched by everyone on board, she turned beet red in the face.

"Jack everyone is watching and they will think that…that…"

"Yes luv?" he looked at her with a sly grin knowing exactly what she was thinking.

She slugged him in the shoulder and struggled to get down, "That's it I'm going to go back and sleep behind those barrels."

Her struggling was making it hard for Jack to keep a hold of her so to make matters easier he set her on her feet but before she could react he picked her back up and threw her over his shoulders and kept on going towards his cabin.

"Jack Sparrow put me down this instant!"

"Nope, don't want to!"

Amanda was mad and reached down and pinched Jack's butt hard which made Jack jump and do a little yelp.

"Why you little…" he reached back and swatted her on the butt right before he walked through the door of his cabin.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Jack set Amanda on her feet as soon as he cleared the door and without turning around slammed it shut. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her, in his experiences women were unpredictable creatures and this one was furious.

"How dare you hit my butt!" she yelled while rubbing her backside.

"Spanked, I spanked your butt!"

Amanda glared at him and through clinched teeth stated again, "Ok, how dare you SPANK my butt!"

"I spanked your butt because you pinched mine."

"I pinched your butt because you were man handling me!"

"I was man handling you because…well because I'm a man!" He stuck out his chest in pride. If he had been a caveman he would have thumped himself on the chest and ran out to kill some wild animal.

"Being a man gives you no excuse to behave like a Neanderthal!"

"A what?" he looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "Mandy you must learn the rules of engagement; it's not fair to use words that I don't know the meaning to. What is this Neanderthal?"

"It's an ancient man that…Hey you changed the subject, no fair. What was this about rules of engagement?"

Jack advanced towards Amanda making her back up until her back was against the table, "all's fair in love and war, darlin'."

Amanda leaned back until she was almost lying on the table. "You're gonna hurt ya back, luv," Jack pulled her up and against him and lowering his head started nuzzling her neck.

"Now Jack if you think this is going to get my mind off of our conversation then you have another think coming," she was half heartedly pushing on his chest.

Raising his head Jack looked at her, "I think you are talking way too much." Before she could react Jack lowered his head and started plundering her lips with his. Amanda stopped trying to push Jack away and wrapped her arms around his neck returning his kiss with fervor.

Jack's hand sneaked its way under her vest and shirt and then started sneaking it's way up her back. Amanda's senses returned when she felt Jack's hand on her bare back; she started to pull away. "Jack…umm…Jack?"

"Yes luv," he mumbled moving his lips from hers and down to her collar bone.

"Jack you have to stop!"

"But I don't want to stop," before she could protest even more he started kissing her lips again and maneuvering her towards the bed.

By pushing with all her strength she was able to break his grasp on her and she hurried to the other end of the cabin.

"NO, NO, NO you are not going to get me into that bed with you."

Jack looked at her bewildered and hurt at the same time, "I'm sorry but I had gotten the impression that…this was mutual."

Seeing that Jack was hurt and confused Amanda felt bad. Walking over she put her arms around Jack's waist and laid her head on his chest; Jack didn't return the embrace.

"This is what I'm talkin' about, yer confusin' the hell out of me woman. First ya act like ya want me and next ya act like ya can't stand me."

When she didn't say anything Jack grabbed her arms and took them from around his waist and walked towards the door.

"Jack…No you don't understand," she ran towards him trying to stop him. "I only just met you…I'm not even from this time. I just spent hours fixing up wounded men and one died right before my eyes. I'm not use to this. I'm…I just want to go home." Her eyes were pleading with him to understand.

"I see…" he opened the door and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

"Right now I'm goin' away from here and then I'm lookin' to see about another cabin for me."

"I don't want you to leave your cabin, Jack. I will go to the other cabin, I insist."

"You are a guest on my ship and shall have the best cabin; I shall sleep elsewhere." He went out the door slamming it for a second time in a matter of minutes.

The crew had stopped what they were doing and were listening to the exchange between Amanda and Jack. When Jack appeared and slammed the door they all scurried away trying to look like they had been minding their own business. Jack knew what they were doing and scowled at anyone that even remotely made eye contact with him.

Jack went stomping across the deck and went below deck slamming the hatch down after him.

Gibbs wondered up next to where Ragetti and Pintel were standing staring at the hatch.

"I be telling him that it's bad luck to have a woman aboard." Ragetti and Pintel turned towards Gibbs.

"She don't seem a bad sort," replied Pintel.

"She helped with the wounded she did," agreed Ragetti with a shake of his head.

"In my experience when a woman be involved trouble will follow," argued Gibbs.

"Did any of youns' hear her say she's not from this time? What do you suppose she meant by that?" asked Ragetti.

"Women be a mystery, I've learn not to try and figure them out," answered Gibbs.

This whole conversation was being held while the three stared at the closed door of the captain's cabin.

Behind them came a noise sounding like the clearing of a throat. Looking around behind themselves all three got a sheepish grin on their faces for standing before them was Captain Jack Sparrow himself with a bottle of rum in each hand.

"Don't you three have somethin' better to do then speculate on what is goin' on between me and missy yonder?"

"Aye captn'" both Pintel and Ragetti said in unison. Turning they ran into each other knocking Ragetti's eye out. Suddenly in a flash of fur Jack the monkey jumps down out of the mast runs up and grabs the eye, running back up the mast with it.

Ragetti cries out, "Bloody monkey got me eye!" He starts running up the mast after the little rascal. Pintel ran to stand under the mast and Jack (the monkey) seeing him below drops the eye hitting Pintel on top of the head. Rubbing his head he shakes his fist at the small creature. Ragetti hurries back down and grabbed his eye popping it back in his socket.

"Captn' if I could have a word with you?"

"Not now, Gibbs, I'm gonna go over and sit right there," he points to a place on the forecastle deck, "and get good and drunk. No one is to be botherin' me or I just might kill em'."

Jack stomped across the deck and up the stairs; finding a spot of shade he sat down and proceeded to get good and drunk

The crew tried their very best to stay away from their testy captain. They could hear him muttering, then cursing and then muttering again. When he emptied one of the bottles he threw it across the deck receiving great satisfaction in hearing it shatter. When he had half of the second bottle drank he staggered to his feet and stumbled down the stairs. At one point he tripped and started to fall and some of the crew cringed but he caught himself.

He looked up and seeing the crew watching him slurred at them, "Betcha thought I wasth…was gonna fall, didn't cha?" He staggered across the deck and into Gibbs, "I donth care whath that stubborth…stubbath…stubborn, finally got it," he said with a grin, "I donth care whath that stubborn woman saysth…says I'm gonna sleep in me own bunk, savvy?"

He went swaying across the deck and reached for the knob to open the door to his cabin and missed. "Who moveth the hundl…handle," he said with a frown, "oh…thereth it isth." He opened the door and peeked in and then looked back at the crew, "Sssssh she sleepth; havta be quiet," he had his finger to his lips indicating for them to be quiet.

Jack stumbled through the door shutting it behind him. It was a testimony on how tired Amanda was, what with all the racket Jack was making it should have awakened her. He ran into a chair knocking it over; he bent down to pick it up and almost fell over, "Sssh musth be quiet," he told the chair.

After placing the chair on its four legs he then staggered across the room and into the bunk. The vibration made Amanda stir in her sleep and roll over onto her side facing away from Jack, leaving him enough room to sit on the bed.

Jack leaned over to pull off one of his boot and promptly ended up doing a somersault onto the floor. Shaking his head he climbed back onto the bed and tried to take off his other boot and ended back on the floor.

"We musth be in a sthorm, bloody theck…deck…it keepth jumpin' upth ath me.

Jack decided, even in his drunken state, that it would be best to sit on the floor and take his boots off. When done he climbed back to his feet stumbled against the bed, again, fell onto the mattress face first and immediately started snoring.

Amanda slept deeply and would have slept all day and all that night except her bladder wouldn't let her. As she started to stir she became aware of something heavy lying across her waist and then of a warm body pressed against her back. She raised her head and looked down at her waist. There definitely was an arm lying on her.

She carefully raised the arm and scooted away. As soon as she was cleared she turned and looked discovering that while she slept Jack Sparrow had sneaked back into the cabin and got in bed with her. Her only consolation was that they were both fully clothed.

"Jack Sparrow how dare you!" Amanda yelled while jumping out of the bed and lighting a lantern.

Jack didn't budge all he did was mumble something and roll over reaching out for her.

Amanda jumped back, "Oh no you don't, you better wake up before I start beating on you!"

Jack opened one eye squinting at her. "Could ya quit yellin', luv and blow out the lantern?" He rolled onto his back moaning draping his arm over his eyes.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was sleepin', but right now I'm tryin' to keep my head from explodin'."

Amanda leaned over and pulled his arm from across his face, "Are you drunk?"

"Not anymore but I wish I was!" Jack jerked his arm out of her hands and recovered his eyes. "Please douse the light."

Amanda stood beside the bunk with her hands on her hips glaring at Jack. When he hadn't heard her move he peeked out from under his arm and seeing her glare sighed knowing that for his sake he better be getting up.

With a moan and a hand to his head he sat up; swinging his legs around he sat on the edge of the men waiting for the world to stop spinning.

Amanda stomped over to a chair and sat down staring at Jack with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Now, darlin', I know your mad at me, but I swear nothin' happened, at least I don't think so," he mumbled under his breath.

"You don't think so? Did I hear you say you don't think so? Are you telling me that even if something happened you wouldn't be able to remember it?"

"Now don't get ya feathers ruffled, I'm positive that I would remember if somethin' happened between you and me. My heads a hurtin' and I can't think straight at the moment and this verbal banter is makin' it worse." He leaned over and braced his elbows on his knees holding his head with his hands.

"Well, I never…" Amanda jumped up from the chair; stomped across the room; opening the door she looked back at him and without saying a room went through the door slamming it behind her, making Jack moan again.

Hearing him she reopened the door, "Did that make you head hurt? GOOD!" and she slammed it again for good measure.

After dealing with the necessary business of emptying her bladder Amanda found herself at the railing looking out but not really seeing anything because all she could think about was Jack. The Pearl was quiet, darkness was falling and most of the crew was below deck having dinner.

"Ya must be hungry, go below deck and get somethin' to eat," a voice with a familiar Scottish burr spoke behind her.

Turning she smiled at the doctor, I am hungry but I feel bad about being angry with Jack. Do you think it would be alright to take some food to him?"

"He be the captn' of the ship, lass, so no one would say no ta ya." He offered her his arm and then led her to the gallery.

After getting enough food together for her and Jack she started to make her way back topside but before she could leave the galley the doctor stopped her and handed her a little bottle with green liquid in it.

"Give this to da captn' it will help with his head."

Amanda placed it on the tray and nodding her thanks went out. When she got to the captains quarters she didn't think to knock but just opened the door which caught Jack by surprise and herself.

He had finally gotten up but was moving slowly and when the door opened he was standing in the center of the room, with his back to her, in only his breeches the top half of him bare.

"I'm sorry Jack, I thought you would still be in bed."

When he heard her come in he turned to see who it was and that's when she caught the first sight of his bare chest. Gasping in surprise she almost dropped the tray of food and would have if it wasn't for Jack quick reflexes. He took the tray out of her hands and placed it on the table because Amanda couldn't take her eyes off of the scars on his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Noticing where she was staring Jack looked down and then realized what made her do so. "I'm sorry..." he grabbed a shirt and started to put it on.

"No don't…" Amanda walked up and took the shirt out of his hand. "Oh Jack…those look like bullet holes."

Taking the shirt back he started putting it on again.

"They look like bullet holes because they were created by bullets." Jack went on ahead and pulled the shirt over his head.

Kind of unnerved by the site, Amanda turned towards the tray of food that Jack had put on the table.

"I figured you were going to be hungry so I brought you some dinner."

"Does this mean ya be forgiven me, Mandy? 'Cause I can't stand it when ya mad at me." Jack reached up and ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm not mad at you anymore…but don't do that again! Also we are finding me my own cabin." She turned and looked at him getting her point across with her eyes.

"Alright as soon as we are done eatin' I will see about gettin' you a cabin of your own, but I won't be promisin' not to do somethin' when I don't know what I'm not to be doin."

Amanda couldn't believe what she was hearing; he didn't believe that he had done anything wrong. "Sit down, Jack, we need to have a talk." Amanda sat down and pointed at the chair opposite of her across the table.

With a cautious look Jack sat down and faced her. He knew from experience that when a woman said that they needed to talk it wasn't a good sign.

"Until I can go home…back to my time, we need to set some rules."

"I have a feelin' that I'm not gonna be likin' these rules."

Amanda gave Jack a dirty look but continued on, "One we will be sleeping in separate rooms that's why I want my own cabin. Two you will not be man handling me anymore."

"I kind of liked that," Jack mumbled to himself.

Amanda frowned at him, "Three you can not be assuming I belong to you. Just because we have been thrown together, for some unknown reason, doesn't mean you own me."

Jack started to say something and before he could Amanda continued with a smirk, "And no coming up and putting your hands all over me without permission. One last thing and this is number four, don't be getting so drunk that you can't remember what you have done."

Jack didn't say a word he just sat there looking at her. He reached for his plate of food and took a bite.

"Good then that's settled." Amanda pulled her plate in front of her and started eating with gusto.

After a few minutes of silence Jack finally spoke up, "Are all the women, in your time, as bossy as you are?"

"What do you mean?" I was just trying to…"

"What ya was doin' was tryin' to tell me what I should and shouldn't do." While he was speaking he rose from the table and walked over standing beside her. "There is one thing that you have forgotten, I am Captain Jack Sparrow and I follow no one's orders but my own." As he spoke he yanked her to her feet, "And no matter how much ya hate being in my time, it is still my time and ya will find out that you will need the protection of a man. Obviously the men in your time have become pansies and don't know how to take care of their women leavin' them to become…" he lowered his face down to hers until their lips were inches apart, "bossy!"

"Jack…"

"Sssh…" Jack lowered his mouth the last couple of inches and lightly kissed her. He ran his tongue across her lips and when she opened her mouth he took full possession. After a few moments of tormenting her and himself he released her; they were both breathing heavy.

"You forgot something very important, Jack."

"What is that, luv?"

"Women in my time may be bossy but we can also be aggressive." Amanda took a hold of the front of Jack's shirt and turned him around pushing his back against the wall, "And you will find out that we can be as aggressive as men."

Amanda rose up on her tiptoes and started kissing Jack. At first Jack was taken by surprise but once the initial shock was gone he found it to his liking, wrapping his arms around her body and returning the kiss.

When Jack's hands started to roam down her back Amanda pulled away from him.

"Oh Mandy come back here?"

Ignoring Jack Amanda walked to the door after opening it she turned back to him, "You've promised me my own cabin, so come on!" and she went through the door leaving him standing there.

Jack turned around and banged his head against the wall, "Bloody hell that woman's goin' to be the death of me! Damn I need some rum!" he was mumbling to himself and didn't think anyone could hear him when suddenly Amanda stuck her head back through the door.

"No rum until I get my own cabin," and she was gone again.

"Damn it woman at least douse me with cold sea water otherwise I'm gonna become a pile of ashes and not be any good ta no body," Jack yelled while following her through the door but Amanda wasn't standing there anymore, no standing right outside the door was McKee.

"Ah…um…McKee is there somthin' I can be doin' for ya?"

"I was comin' ta see ifn' da drink I gave ta da lass for ya helped."

"Drink, what drink?" Jack looked over and spotted Amanda.

When she saw the doctor it reminded her of the special remedy that the doctor sent for Jack. She had put it in her pocket and had forgotten about it. Walking up to the two men she handed the small bottle to Jack, "Sorry I had forgotten to give this to you earlier."

Jack looked at the bottle and then handed it to the doctor, "I not be needin' this now and I don't think you have a cure for what be ailin' me now," Jack looked at Amanda making a point with his eyes. He then turned back to the doctor, "It seems our guest is in need of her own quarters, doctor, would you be so kind as to tell Smity to move his things so the lady could use his?"

McKee looked at Jack, then Amanda and then back to Jack, but it wasn't his place to question what was going on between the two, "Aye Captn' I'll tell the lad for ya." He quickly turned and walked away.

Amanda watched the doctor leave, "I'm sorry that you have to kick someone out of their cabin, but I had no choice."

"Oh you had choices you just didn't want to accept them," Jack whispered in her ear.

Amanda waved her had at him like she was trying to shoo away a fly, "Will you quit doing that, it bugs me."

"Far be it for me ta be a pest," Jack stated sarcastically as he walked away.

Amanda followed him, "Do you have a plan on how I might be able to get back home?"

"Me?...I don't have any idea atal but I do know a lady who might be able ta help with the little matter."

"A lady, who is this lady?" asked Amanda quickly.

Amanda was following him around the deck. Except for the sails creaking in the wind the Pearl was quiet. Jack walked up to the quarter deck and took the helm from Gibbs.

"Get below; eat and get some rest, mate."

"Aye captn'," Gibbs scurried off giving one last look at Amanda and shaking his head.

Once they were relatively alone Amanda started the conversation up again about this mysterious woman that Jack knew that would maybe be helping her get back to her own time.

"You never did answer me. Who is this lady that can help me?"

Jack glanced down at her and then away, "Her name is Tia Dalma and she's a voodoo priestess."

"A what?...Did you say voodoo priestess?"

"Aye, that is what I said."

"Do you actually believe in voodoo mumble jumble, Jack?"

Jack looked at her with surprise, "Aye I have seen many things I can't explain in my life. With what happened to us I would think you would be believen' also. She gave me this…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his compass and handed it to Amanda.

Amanda opened the lid and seeing what it was looked back up at Jack, "This is just a compass. You can get compasses anywhere in my time they are nothing special."

"Oh but this one is. It doesn't point north."

"But wouldn't that make it worthless? If it doesn't point north then what good is it?"

"This compass points to what your heart desires the most. Open it and see what it does."

Amanda re-opened the compass and looked at it. "Which way is north Jack?"

Jack pointed back behind them. "North is back there," with a sideways glance he looked over at Amanda trying to see exactly where the compass was pointing. "So where is it pointing to?" he asked.

Amanda snapped the lid shut and handed the compass back to Jack, "It obviously doesn't work the needle just kept going around in circles."

"How unusual it has always worked for me. The only time I thought that it wasn't working it actually was working but pointing at something I didn't know I wanted and really couldn't have."

Amanda stared at him for a few moments trying to decipher exactly what he said. "I think I know what you were saying."

"Weren't you listening I said…"

"I got it, I understand."

Amanda pulled a barrel over closer to Jack and sat down, "So how long until we reach where this Tia Dalma lives?"

Without looking at her he answered, "Around one and a half ta two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!!" Amanda jumped up yelling. "You didn't tell me it was going to take that long. Oh my God, what am I going to do?" Amanda started pacing up and down on the deck. After a few moments she stopped beside Jack, "Do you really believe that she can find a way for me to get back?"

Jack looked her in the eye with all sincerity, "If anyone can get you back it will be her."

"Well,…I guess two weeks isn't too bad," she said with a brave smile. Amanda sat back down on the barrel.

There were footsteps on the stairs and a wiry little man appeared, "Captn' the quarters hav' been cleared out for the missy."

"Good…Smity this is Amanda. Please show her to those quarters."

Amanda stood up and stuck out her hand, "Thank you so much for letting me use your quarters, Smity." Smity didn't know what to make of the gesture, woman just didn't shake hands like men at this time. It took a moment but with a wiry grin he took her hand and shook it. "My pleasure missy, anything for the lady who helped the crew in their time of need, now ifn' you come with me I'll show you were your quarters be."

Smity turned gesturing for Amanda to follow. With a backwards glance towards Jack, who was totally ignoring her by now, she followed Smity down the stairs and across the deck. As they were going down the stairs into the ship Smity, being a friendly sort started babbling at her.

"It surprised the crew, missy, that you be wantin' your own quarters. Captn' Sparrow is well known for his ways with the ladies. They can't seem to resist him ma'am."

"Why do I not have any problems believing you," Amanda mumbled to herself.

They were in a narrow hallway with several doors opening off of it. Smity opened the second one on the right and Amanda stepped into a small room there was a narrow bed against one wall. On the opposite wall were some hooks for holding clothes and hanging from a hook in the ceiling was a lantern that was burning brightly.

"It's not much but it's clean and when there's a storm this will be a dry place."

"No it's perfect, thank you again Smity," she looked at him with a smile.

The smile dazzled Smity and it was at that moment that he couldn't understand why the captain was letting this lady have her own cabin. If he was the captain the lady would never get out of his sight.

With a bow and a smile Smity said his goodnights and decided he was going to find a way to speak to the captain about the lady. If she was free then he would try his hand at wooing her. Unbeknownst to Smity Jack had no intention of letting the lady out of his sight anymore than he had too. He would have sworn that when she was holding his compass that it was pointing at him, and if it was, well that was perfectly fine with him.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Amanda found herself adapting quickly to life on a pirate ship. At first she helped the doctor with the men's wounds and when the men were better and she was not needed the pirates took it upon themselves to show her the ways of the ship. After only a few days she was climbing all over the mast as good as Jack the monkey was. Jack kept his distance but always watched her and what she was doing.

There were times, when she was up in the mast that he thought for sure that she was going to kill herself but she always managed to survive. It upset him that she seemed to get along better with his men then with him. After a week he was in a terrible temper and the crew new it. Every time anyone even approached Amanda he would scowl at them. Of course either Amanda was oblivious to what was going on or she chose to ignore it. Whichever it was it was driving Jack insane.

The final straw happened as the sun was going down one evening. Jack had gone to his cabin, a few hours before, to look over some charts and the crew was making their way down to the galley for some grub. The only people left on deck were the lookout, Gibbs manning the helm, a few pirates lounging around in the shade and Smity and Amanda. Ever since that night when Smity showed Amanda to his cabin he had tried to be around where ever she was. It was Smity that showed her how to climb the mast; it was Smity that taught her different knots; basically Smity was everywhere that she went. The other pirates all had bets on how long it was going to take for Jack to put him in his place.

Amanda and Smity hadn't gone down to the galley yet because Amanda was working on a particularly difficult knot. She was having trouble getting it just right and was determined to do it before she quit. Of course Smity was right there to offer his moral support. Suddenly Amanda was so tangled up in the rope that she couldn't free herself and started laughing and tugging with her hands but it didn't have any effect. Smity stood back seeing if she could get herself out of the knotted tangle when suddenly she lost her balance and fell. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't get free and only made it worse.

Smity laughed right along with her and kneeled down on the deck beside her. Leaning over he started trying to undo the knots. Amanda was still laughing with a sparkle in her eyes and Smity couldn't resist; holding himself up with his arms he bent further forward and captured Amanda's lips. Amanda was so surprised that she didn't even struggle but when Smity started getting more into the kiss she tried to push him away but couldn't because her hands where still trapped within the ropes and between their bodies. She was just getting ready to try and knee him when suddenly he was pulled away from her.

Jack was trying to concentrate on his charts but his stomach started growling. Seeing that it was dinner time he got up and started out of the door of his cabin to head to the galley. Opening the door he saw Smity leaning over something on the deck. As he walked closer he could see that it was Amanda and she wasn't pushing him away, which not only angered him but also hurt him more than he wanted to admit. Without thinking Jack reached down and grabbing Smity by the back of the shirt pulled him off of her. That's when he got his full view of Amanda and saw a fast glimpse of fear and then relief in her eyes and looking down saw how her hands were tangled and she couldn't free herself. Jack saw red and slugged Smity in the stomach doubling him over. He fell to the deck clutching himself. Jack reached down; pulled Smity back to his feet and drawing back his fist slugged him in the face breaking his nose. As Smity fell to the deck once more Jack pulled his pistol and held it to his head. The click of the hammer being pulled back resounded across the deck.

When Smity heard that click he looked up and found himself looking down the barrel of a pistol being held by his captin'. "Should I just kill ya now, mate?" Jack asked with deadly calm.

"I didna do anythin' wrong, captin'."

"I would watch what ya say, Smity, I'm not in a forgivin' mood. Now ya was sayin' about not doin' anythin' wrong?"

Smity swallowed making his adams apple bob up and down. "The missy didna act like she be dislikin'…"

"How could she her hands are tangled in the ropes makin' her unable ta defend herself."

Smity was starting to get desperate, "Captin' she been all but beggin' fa me to kiss her. I'm only a man captin' and couldn't refuse her any more."

"Is that so…"

"Beggin' ya pardon, captin' but I don't be agreein' with Smity here." Gibbs seeing what was going on had handed the wheel to another and quietly approached.

"And what might your input be Mr. Gibbs?" asked Jack never taking his eye off of Smity.

"Even though I'm not agreein' about havin' a woman on board but the missy here has done nothin' wrong that I have seen."

Jack quickly glanced at Gibbs and then looked at Smity again. "It seems that my first mate is not agreein' with ya, do ya have anythin' ta say ta that?"

Smity looked over at Amanda and then down to the deck not saying a thing.

"I thought not," Jack looked over to Gibbs, "Take him ta the brig."

As Gibbs was giving the order Jack turned toward the struggling Amanda, "Let me help ya, luv."

He reached over and with gentle hands started untangling her from the ropes, he could see that both wrists had rope burns on them. The knots were tight but he did get them undone. As soon as she was free he pulled her to her feet and led her back to his cabin. He set her down on his bunk; bringing a lantern closer he kneeled down in front of her and inspected her wrists.

"That don't look ta bad, I don't think they will scar." After that first glance outside Jack hadn't looked her in the eyes; he didn't want anyone to know but he was afraid that she would be furious with him for interfering. He didn't know how to act around this woman from another time.

'He was fussing with her wrists, why wouldn't he look at her, was he that mad?' Amanda was thinking to herself and mentally fretting.

"Jack?" Amanda said softly.

Jack looked up at her, "Jack…I'm so sorry, I really didn't lead him on. I was just…" she looked down at her hands. Jack was still holding them rubbing his thumbs in the palms, making little circles.

"Shush…you don't have ta explain." He tried to look at her face through the fall of her hair.

"But I do…I feel bad that…" Jack raised her chin, "No you don't," he said and then sweetly kissed her on the lips.

"Now ya quit ya worryin' ole Jack will be takin' care of ya."

"I don't need to be…"

Jack place his finger against her lips, "Sssh…I know ya don't need to be takin' care of, but humor me."

Amanda took his hand from her lips, "Alright Jack, you win!" she said with a smile. Jack smiled back and got up from the floor. He walked to the end of the bed and opening a chest pulled some rags out. He then poured water from a pitcher into a bowl and placing the bowl on the floor kneeled back down and dipped the rag in it. Taking her left hand he gently started dabbing at the burn.

Amanda hissed and jerked her hand, "Sorry luv, but we gotta make sure that they are clean," he looked at her apologetically.

"That's alright Jack, I just wasn't prepared."

Jack went back to cleaning her wrists; him looking down gave her the opportunity to really study the features of his face. He had a straight nose, not too big and not too small, perfectly formed lips that he tried to keep covered up with a moustache, high cheekbones and the longest black eyelashes that she had ever seen. Feeling her eyes on him he looked up and Amanda knowing she was caught blushed a bright red and looked away.

Jack reached up and rubbed his hand lightly along her check making her suddenly look back at him. This was a Jack that she hadn't gotten to met before; a tender loving Jack. She wondered how many people had actually seen this side of the man. He was so much more complex then she had ever realized.

"Ya are so beautiful," his voice was husky sending shivers down her spine.

His words made her blush even more, "Why are ya blushing, don't men in ya time tell ya that ya are beautiful?"

Amanda dropped eye contact looking down at their hands and shook her head no.

"Then the men in ya time are fools."

Amanda looked back up at Jack, "Thank you Jack," she said softly.

"What are ya thankin me for?" asked Jack looking uncomfortable.

"For being you for being there when I needed you, if this going back in time had happened to me and you weren't there…well I don't know what would have happened." Amanda looked away her eyes were starting to tear up and she knew how Jack hated that.

Jack wasn't dumb he could hear the catch in her words and that she was trying to hold back the tears that he dreaded so much. If she only knew how much they really did affect him she would probably be using that weapon against him even more. Without thinking he pulled her forward onto his lap. She buried her face against his shoulder; he could feel the silent sobs shaking her body. He started rocking her trying to give her as much comfort as possible.

After a few moments she looked up at Jack with a tear stained face. "I'm sorry Jack I know how you hate this."

Jack reached up and started wiping the tears off of her face with his thumb. "Sometimes a person needs ta let it all out." Amanda looked at him with trust in her eyes; no one had ever looked at him quit like that before. He was a pirate he wasn't suppose to be trusted he was suppose to be feared. He couldn't decide if he liked the feelings that look gave him or not. He almost feared the look, not wanting her to see his emotions in his own eyes he tightened his arms around her pulling her closer and when she laid her head on his chest and sighed his heart seemed to take an extra beat.

Jack didn't know how long they sat that way. He only knew that he was getting a terrible cramp in his right leg and needed to move it but Mandy had fallen asleep in his arms and he hated to wake her, loosing the moment. But after a few minutes more he had to move.

When Jack started to move Amanda raised her head opening her eyes, "I'm sorry…I must have fell asleep."

"No worries, luv, I just need ta move my leg."

Amanda started to get up off of his lap, "I don't wancha' to be movin'. Ya are tired and need ya rest."

"I can go to my own cabin." Amanda got to her feet and started for the door.

"Mandy, ya know ya can stay here if ya want to."

Amanda stopped at the door, "I don't think that would be wise Jack. We…"

"That's alright ifn' ya don't want ta," Jack turned away and started fiddling with the maps that were still lying out on the table.

Amanda walked over and wrapped her arms around him laying her face against his back. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I shouldn't. Please understand…"

With a sigh she turned and opened the door starting to go out but Jack's voice stopped her, "Mandy from now on ya need ta be spendin' ya time near me. Ya mustn't forget that the men on this ship are pirates and can't be trusted."

"Does that go for you too Jack?" she teased.

"Especially me, luv, especially me!" he smiled giving her a glint of gold.

As she went out the door Jack was right behind her, "What are you doing Jack?"

"I'm walkin' ya to ya cabin and then I'll be gettin' us some dinner and bringin' it back to ya."

"I would be perfectly fine walking myself to…"

"Nope we not be discussin' this further." Jack led her to the door of her cabin and once she was inside disappeared. He had went down to the galley and grabbed some cheese, apples, bread and of course rum remembering to get fresh water for Mandy. On the way out some of the men stopped him. News traveled fast on a ship and they had heard what had happened. After assuring everyone she was fine he continued on back to Amanda.

Knocking on the door Jack then opened it before Amanda had a chance to say come in. "Ya should always lock ya door, luv."

"I knew you were coming back so I didn't but I usually do."

"Just make sure ya do," Jack said with a smile. "I have brought some food," he held out his prize with a smile.

"Thank you, Jack, I am hungry."

"So am I, luv," the look in his eye told her that he wasn't necessarily hungry for food; with embarrassment Amanda looked down at her feet.

It was Jack who broke the silence, "I see ya don't have a table to sit at."

Amanda looked up at him, "Umm…No but I do have a floor. I could put a blanket down and it would be like a picnic."

"Why don't you bring the blanket out on deck and we will eat there? Fresh air and all ya know."

With a big smile Amanda agreed and grabbing a blanket they both headed topside. It was still quiet, there was only a skeleton crew on duty and they politely ignored the couple. Amanda spread the blanket and sat down with Jack following; they laid out the food and started eating.

Amanda and Jack had never gotten to really get to know each other it always seemed they were either arguing or she had to fight him off all the time. He told her some stories of when he was a captain for the East India Trading Company and Mandy told him about her job and her boss that looked like a bulldog, which made Jack laugh.When he reached for some more apple his sleeve rode up and she saw the 'P' branded on his wrist, she hadn't noticed it the day he was without his shirt she was too busy looking at his chest.

Grabbing his hand in shock she raised the sleeve where it had fallen back down, "Jack who did this to you?"

Jack looked down and seeing what she was looking at sighed. "Tis a brand tellin' all that I'm a pirate, luv, it happened a long time ago."

"It's barbaric if you ask me," Amanda was rubbing the scar with her fingers subconsciously but it was driving Jack wild.

"Umm..," clearing his throat, "it's getting late I'll walk ya back to ya cabin. Tomorrow the island should come in sight." Jack stood up and offered his hand to her.

Amanda took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "We are that close to this, Tia Dalma?"

"Yes, we made good time, the wind was on our side," he bent down and picked up the blanket, shaking it out.

They walked to the cabin in silence; at the door Amanda turned to Jack, "Thank you Jack, for…"

Before she could finish Jack pushed her up against the closed door, "Don't be thankin' me darlin'. I be warnin' ya; ya don't know what's goin' through my head." He then kissed her with all the pent up passion and frustration that he had been keeping in check. As suddenly as it happened it was over and he was walking away. Amanda stood against her door stunned watching him go. As he disappeared she reached up touching her lips the taste of him still strong, the sweetness of the apple he ate and the rum he drank.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Amanda slept fitfully that night, tossing and turning; she couldn't get her mind off of the evening that she just shared with Jack. She slept for a few hours and then woke up and the first thing that came to her mind was Jack.

"Damn it," she muttered flopping over on her stomach and punching her pillow. She tried lying still and going back to sleep but without any success. Flopping back to her back she got up and started getting dressed. She had no idea what time is was; she truly did miss some of her things from the 21st century like her watch, shampoo, body lotion and definitely deodorant. She would give anything for a brush, she would get such terrible tangles from the wind that the comb she was given was making her head sore. After a while she would give up and just tie it back with a string or anything she could find just to keep it out of her face, but today she wished she could at least look better. With a sigh she was just starting to work on the tangles when there was a knock on the door.

"Mandy, are ya up darlin'?" Jack's voice came through the wood.

Amanda hurried across the small room and opened the door with a smile on her face. "Yes Jack, I'm awake!"

"Good mornin', luv. I was just wonderin' if you'd care ta join me for some breakfast.

"Oh yes, that sounds good just let me finish my hair here," Amanda sat down on her bunk and started trying to get the comb through her hair again. Jack leaned against the wall watching her with his arms crossed.

After a few moments she sighed and put the comb down and then tied her hair back.

"Do ya always have that much trouble with ya hair?"

Amanda turned and looked at Jack, "Yes, the wind tangles it terribly and the comb makes my scalp hurt because the way it tugs on the tangles, but I manage." With a smile she walked over to Jack. "Now what about breakfast, I'm starved?"

Amanda walked out the door with Jack following close behind. They made their way down to the galley. A lot of men were sitting around the tables eating and talking when they entered. Suddenly there was silence and everyone was looking at Amanda and Jack, by this time everyone on board knew what had happened the night before. Amanda took a step back against Jack, with trepidation. She figured that everyone probably assumed it was her fault that Smity was now in the brig. Jack snaked his arm around her waist pulling her closer against him. Jack's move told everyone on board that she was his and not to be bothered with, of course Amanda didn't realize why Jack did that she thought he was giving her moral support.

"As ya were, gents!" Jack ordered.

Everyone turned back to what they were doing and the noise level rose. He led Amanda over to the stove and they both grabbed a bowl of food. Jack then led her to a small table in the corner and they both sat down. Amanda put her bowl on the table and then looked down at her hands trying not to look up and draw anymore attention to herself. Jack had a feeling what was going through her mind but before he could say anything a man shyly approached the table and stopped beside Amanda. She looked up at the man, he had to be in his mid-twenties, with brown hair that was pulled back and held with a piece of leather.

"Ma'am um…my name be Joseph…ev're one calls me Joe. I wanted ta be thankin' ya for helpin' me."

Amanda looked at him questionably, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."

"That's alright, ma'am, I be the man tha ya helped durin' the battle, I had a gash on me head." He raised is hair up a little showing the healing wound.

"Oh, was that you? I'm so glad that you are doing fine." Amanda gave him a big smile.

"Thank ya, ma'am. I'll let ya and the captin' get back ta eatin'," he bowed to her and then walked away.

Amanda turned back to Jack and with a big smile took a bite of her food. Jack couldn't help but think that Joe showed up right at the right time.

When they were done eating Jack took Amanda back onto deck and then over to his cabin. "I have somethin' I want to be gettin' for ya luv." He led her into the cabin and sat her down on the edge of the bed and then went rummaging through the chest at the end on the floor.

"Ah…there ya are!" he stood up with his prize in his hand.

Amanda couldn't believe it he had a hair brush, "Oh Jack you have a hair brush, can I use it?"

"Of course ya can use it, darlin', that's why I got it out."

Amanda stood up and reached for the brush but Jack kept it out of her reach. "Nope, ya can't have it yet." He led her over to the table and pulled out a chair and waved for her to sit down. Pulling out another chair he positioned it behind her; after sitting down he reached up and untied the string holding her hair back and the carefully started running the brush through her hair gently removing the tangles.

It felt so good the feel of Jack gently running his fingers through her hair along with the brush to help get out the really bad tangles. Amanda closed her eyes just enjoying the feeling. As soon as Jack was done he laid the brush down and started braiding her hair into one long braid down her back, he then tied the end off with the string. When done he leaned forward and whispered in Amanda's ear.

"Does that feel better luv?"

"Oh yes Jack, thank you." She turned her head which brought her nose to nose with Jack. She looked into his dark brown eyes; eyes that held so much promise and so much passion. Jack tilted his head slightly and gently kissed her.

Amanda couldn't help but think, 'God the man could kiss.'

Jack released Amanda and leaned back a little looking at her. He learned that she wasn't like the doxies he was used to, this one was a lady. She reminded him so much of someone he knew but couldn't quit place who.

"How would ya like ta learn ta handle a sword?" he asked with a smile and a mischievous glint in his brown eyes.

"You mean like the one you wear all the time?"

"Aye, just like the one I wear all the time."

"Oh… I would love to learn. Will you teach me Jack?"

"Of course that's why I asked. Now come on…" Jack got up and went to another chest that stood just inside the door. Opening the lid he reached in and pulled out a sword that was identical to his. He then motioned her out of the door and onto the deck.

Jack handed Amanda the sword, handle first, and then he jumped back. He knew from experience that one of the first things someone does is swish the blade back and forth and of course Amanda did just that.

"Now luv ya have ta learn how ta handle the blade properly before ya start swishin' it around."

"Oh I'm sorry I just couldn't resist," said Amanda blushing.

"No worries, I expected it."

He then proceeded to teach her the skill of handling a sword. After a couple hours she was proficient enough that she was able to hold her own against him for a while, if he didn't do anything fancy. Now all she had to learn was all the tricks that he had learned over the years. As he started to teach her one of his favorite ones a shout came down from the crows nest.

"Land ho!"

Amanda looked at Jack with a question in her eye, "It looks like we have arrived," he said with a slight smile on his face. He turned and went up to the quarterdeck and grabbing his spyglass he focused on the approaching piece of land.

It didn't take long and they were anchored off shored and Jack was helping her into a long boat along with several other crew members. As the small craft filled up Amanda looked around and noticed how heavily armed the men were.

She leaned over against Jack and whispered in his ear, "Why is everyone wearing so many weapons? Is this place dangerous?"

"It's not dangerous at Tia Dalma's but there are other inhabitants on this island that are dangerous," Jack whispered back.

"What do you mean?"

"Cannibals, this island has cannibals on it," Ragetti stated matter factly. All the men were able to hear their whispered conversation.

"Cannibals, no you jest!"

"Nope, it's full of em."

"Then why are we going here?" She turned and looked at Jack.

Because this is where Tia Dalma lives and she is the only one that might…well, you know."

Amanda looked from Jack to the others in the boat and then slid closer to Jack who grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Amanda caught a glimpse of that grin and smacked him in the chest, "You're just teasing me aren't you?"

Jack grabbed her hand and kept it against his chest, "No it be true, at one time they made me their chief and were goin' ta roast me for dinner."

"They were going to eat you? How did you get away?" Amanda questioned not quit believing this story.

"It be a long story but I did end up falling down a ravine and the only thin' that saved me was the pole I was tied ta lodgin' on the sides of the…Don't look at me that way, it be the truth."

Amanda started giggling; Jack looked at her with annoyance crossing his arms across his chest.

The rest of the little trip upstream was uneventful and basically quiet. Every once in a while Amanda would look over at Jack and do a little giggle because he was sitting there pouting.

As the boat pulled up alongside a dock in front of a little shack Pintel jumped out and tied it down. Once the boat was secured Jack climbed out onto the dock and offered his hand to Amanda.

"Now the rest of ya stay here, we will be back shortly."

Jack walked Amanda up to the door of the cabin and then lightly knocked. Amanda could just hear a muffled, 'Come in'.

Jack swung the door open and stood in the entrance with a big smile on his face; Amanda was peeking around his arm trying to get a glimpse of what was inside. It was dark and smoky which made it difficult for her to see much beyond what was close to them but see could hear just fine.

"Jack Sparrow!"

"Tia Dalma how have ya been!"

"Ya hav'nt come ta visit forever."

"My apologies but I have been busy dogging the British, as you would say."

Tia Dalma got up from her table and approached Jack, "Who have ya bahin ya, Jack?"

"Ah yes…" Jack reached around pulling Amanda forward. "This is…"

"I know who she be…"

Tia took Amanda by the arm and led her over to the table with Jack following behind. Tia had Amanda sit down at a chair and then she sat facing her. Amanda finally got her first real look at the priestess.

"I was wonderin' when I would meet tha soul that made tha time ripple."

Amanda quickly looked up at Jack who only shrugged with a look telling her I told you so. Amanda looked back at the voodoo priestess.

"Ya hav' a deep soul a soul tha hav' been here before. Ya was pulled across an don know howta get back ta where ya belon."

"I have brought her here knowin' that you are the only one that can help her if anyone can."

Tia looked up at Jack, "What have ya brought as payment?"

"What would ya like?" asked Jack with caution in his voice.

"Umm…ya and I go way back Jack." Tia got up and walked around to where Jack was standing behind Amanda, making her turned in her seat.

"Jack what does she mean payment?" Amanda asked.

Jack took Amanda's hand and she rose from the chair. "I think ya need ta be waitin' outside until we decide on a price."

"No I want to stay; this has to do with me."

"Mandy…" he said with a warning in his voice.

Amanda crossed her arms over her chest, in stubbornness, and stared at him.

"It be seein' tha ya finally met ya match, Jack," Tia said with a laugh.

Jack looked from one woman to the other, "FINE ya can stay, but don't say I didn't warn ya!"

Jack then turned back to Tia, "So what do ya have in mind that ya be wantin' for payment?"

Tia closed the distance between her and Jack and ran her hand up is arm; "Like I be sayin' it's been a long time and…" she rubbed her body up against Jack.

"Hey wait a minute!" Amanda yelled. "They'll be none of that!" She grabbed Tia's arm pulling her back and away from Jack.

Tia chuckled while walking away from the two. Jack was staring at Amanda, "Are ya jealous, Mandy?"

"NO…it's just that…OH JUST GO AHEAD AND MAKE YOUR STUPID DEAL!!" Amanda stormed out of the shack and back onto the dock

Jack stood there not knowing what to do. He wanted to follow Amanda and smooth her ruffled feathers but he knew she really wanted to go back to where she belonged.

Tia solved his problem, "Go out and get her. It's her I be needin' ta talk ta."

With a small smile Jack hurried out the door, but Amanda hadn't gone as far as he thought and he ran into her and the only thing that kept her from landing in the water was the quick reflexes of Jack grabbing her by the back of the vest.

He hauled her up against his chest, "Now quit bein' upset. She is wantin' ta talk with ya." He turned her around and prodded her back into the shack and then sat her down at the table in front of Tia again.

"So ya want ta be goin' back ta ya own time? There be a reason tha ya are here and it be tha reason tha is keepin' ya here."

"What reason would that be?"

"I can't tell ya, but when tha reason is fulfilled ya will be goin back."

Amanda had the feeling that the voodoo priestess knew exactly what the reason was but wasn't going to tell her.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Amanda looked to Jack and then back at Tia. "Can't you give me some idea of what I'm supposed to be doing?"

"No use in askin' since only time will tell."

While the two women were talking Jack turned and was looking around to see if there was anything of interest that he could be borrowing for souvenir purposes only of course.

"Don't let me be catchin' ya takin' me things, Jack."

Jack turned, "I'm just admirin' ya collection of…stuff," he waves his hands around for emphasis.

Tia turned back towards Amanda, "For some reason I hav trouble believin' him."

Amanda turned and looked at Jack, by this time he was admiring a bracelet that was in a pile of jewelry.

"Where do you get all this stuff?"

"It's me payment for me services."

"Oh…that's right we will need to be paying you."

"Jack be knowin' what I be wantin' as payment."

Upon hearing his name Jack started listening to the conversation being held between the two women but without turning.

"What you are wanting as payment isn't acceptable. You basically haven't helped me at all."

"And what would I be wantin' as payment?" Tia was curious to know what Amanda's reaction truly was.

"You are wanting to…to…" Amanda leaned forward and hissed at her, "You're wanting to sleep with him!"

Tia laughed, a big hearty laugh, "Jack be well known for his skills with the ladies, as you should be knowin'."

"I don't know any such thing," Amanda said with indignity crossing her arms across her chest.

Tia looked from Amanda to Jack and then back to Amanda, "Maybe I not be wantin' that for payment ifn' Jack's not…"

Jack couldn't stand idly by anymore, "Now wait a minute I must inform you ladies that there is absolutely nothing wrong with me, it's her," he pointed to Amanda.

"Me…what are you talking about?"

"You keep refusin' me advances and now you have Tia here convinced I can't…well, ya know."

"I said no such thing. I said I don't know how…what your…skills were." By this time Amanda was blushing big time and wished that the earth would open up and swallow her whole.

"Then ya need to be informin' the lady that ya haven't been with me."

"What difference does it make, Jack?"

"It's me reputation! If this reaches others I might as well become a eunuch!" Jack threw his hands up in the air and started pacing around the room.

Tia had been watching the whole interesting exchange between the two quietly. But when Jack mention eunuch she started laughing which drew both Jack and Amanda's attention back to her.

"I'm glad ya findin' this funny," Jack mumbled.

"It be the picture of ya becomin' a eunuch, it not be suitin' ya Jack."

"I should hope not!" he mumbled.

"There…now you know. It's me, it's all me…Jack is a viral stud of a man and can have any woman he wants!" Amanda had stood up and stomped out of the room. Right before going out the door she turned and looked back at the two.

"Pay her anyway you want Jack, I don't care!" With a jangle of beads she was gone.

Amanda stomped down the pier, climbed into the longboat and flopped down on a bench crossing her arms. The pirates stood around not knowing exactly what to do. They looked at each other and then back to Amanda who was mumbling something about men and how stupid they were and so on. Not one man dared to approach her.

After Amanda stomped out of the hut Tia turned towards Jack, "She be really mad at ya now."

"Nothin' new about that!"

"Are ya wantin' her ta go back, Jack?"

"Of course, that's what she be wantin' also."

"Is it…is it really what she and ya want?"

Jack paused in what he was fiddling with and looked at Tia. "She doesn't belong here and ya and I both know it."

Tia just smiled that secretive smile of hers and didn't say a word.

"Now don't be gettin' that look!" Jack turned and started going out the door.

"Hey what about me payment?" yelled Tia.

Jack turned and with a raised eyebrow took off one of his rings and tossed it to her. "Now consider yourself paid even though ya didn't help her any."

Tia caught the ring and looked at it. It looked vaguely familiar…it was one of hers. "Jack…" she started to confront him but he was gone. With a laugh she dropped it back in the bowl with the rest of the rings and went into a back room humming a little tune.

Jack was just getting into the long boat when he spotted Tia walking down the dock carrying something in her hand. Jack turned wondering what she had up her sleeve.

"This be for the lady."

Amanda turned and looked at Tia. She was holding out what looked like a piece of braided string. Amanda took the string and looked at it closely. It was braided hemp with beads and shells woven into the braid.

"Wear this, when the time is right it be helpin' ya ta go back," and with a secretive smile she turned and walked back to her cabin.

Amanda didn't see how the hemp and beads would work but she wove it around her wrist and then tied it so it wouldn't fall off. Amanda was still mad so she refused to make eye contact with Jack.

It didn't go unnoticed by Jack that she was still mad at him but he didn't try to draw her out of her pout, at least that's what he called it.

'Let her pout,' he thought to himself, 'she has no reason ta be mad. I should be the one ta be mad, havin' Tia think I can't be performin' with the ladies.'

It was a quiet trip back to the Pearl. The pirates with them didn't know what happened but they knew something did. As they pulled alongside the ship Amanda stood to go up the latter. Jack ever looking for an opportunity saw one when she started up the latter. To help her up he put both hands on her rear and pushed up. With a gasp Amanda turned and slapped him.

"Hey I didn't disserve that!"

"Yes you did and you know it."

"I was just helpin' ya, ya not very appreciative."

Amanda just glared at him and hurried up the ladder. Gibbs looked at Jack shaking his head.

"What are ya lookin' at?"

Gibbs jumped, "Nothin' Captn'" he hurried up the ladder.

When Jack made it onto the deck there was no sign of Amanda. After giving the order to raise anchor and a heading he went in search of her. The first place to look was her cabin. He walked below deck and knocked on her door.

"Mandy are ya in there, luv?"

"Go away, Jack!"

"Aw Mandy quit bein' mad at me."

"Go away Jack I don't want to talk to you."

Jack reached down and tried the door and it was locked; "Now she locks the door," he mumbled.

"Fine ifn' ya don't wanta be comin' out ya can stay in there." Jack walked away making sure he made noise and then he turned and sneaked back down by her door. After a few moments he heard a shuffling noise and then the lock being undone. When the door creaked open he stuck his foot in the crack.

"Damn it Jack, that's very childish of you to do that trick and here I thought you were an adult."

"It worked didn't it?" he said with a smirk on his face.

Amanda stuck her tongue out at him and stomped across her small cabin, which didn't take much stomping, and flopped herself onto the bed.

"Now whose being childish, luv?" laughed Jack.

Amanda reached down and threw her pillow at him.

Still laughing Jack sat on the bed beside her, "Could it be that ya are a wee bit jealous, and that ya be likin' ole Jack?"

"Never…you're…" with a moan she covered her face with her hands.

"We were gone a long while and it be dinner time. Come ta the galley with me and get somethin' ta eat."

"I'm not hungry, Jack. I think I'll be going to bed early. You go ahead."

Jack looked at her with sadness in his eyes and then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Do ya want me ta bring ya somethin'?"

"No…but thank you," Amanda gave him a small smile.

Jack got up and started going out of the door, "We are sailin' ta Tortuga so my crew can have some time off so ifn' ya need anythin' make a list and I'll be gettin' it for ya."

"I don't get to go into this Tortuga?"

"It's a wild place full of pirates, ya wouldn't be safe."

"Oh, I see…alright I'll make you a list."

"Don't forget ta lock the door, luv," he instructed her as he left.

Amanda rose and locked the door and with a sigh lay down on her bunk. She didn't know what she was going to do. It looked like she was stuck in this time for who knows how long, with no income and no place to live except on a pirate ship. Another problem what was she going to do about the captain of that pirate ship? Amanda worried over all the unanswered questions for hours until she finally fell into a deep sleep.

When Jack had left Amanda he didn't go down to the galley, after checking with Gibbs and making sure they were on the right heading, he went into his cabin pulled down a bottle of rum and took a hefty drink. He leaned back in his chair swinging his legs up onto the table crossing them at the ankles he sighed thinking of Amanda. She obviously wasn't happy and wanted to desperately leave but could he stand it if she left. He'd only known her for about a week and she was a pain in the butt but he still couldn't stop thinking about her.

He dropped his feet to the floor and grabbing the rum bottle made his way out on deck. The crew was in high spirits they were headed to Tortuga for a little relaxation. Someone started singing _Yo Ho Yo Ho_ and then someone else joined in until most of the crew was singing as they did their assigned tasks. Jack walked up to the quarterdeck; taking the wheel from Gibbs he waved him away. Hanging onto the helm with one hand he took a swig from his bottle with the other and joined in singing with the crew.

As the darkness descended the crew started to go below deck until only a few were left. Jack was still standing at the helm looking at the stars and occasionally taking a drink from his bottle. He was thinking on what Tia had said to him, 'Did he want her ta leave, ta go back to her time.' He didn't need to look to deep to find the answer it was only admitting it to himself, that was the hard part.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Amanda was sitting in what shade she could find on the deck trying to stay awake, it was a warm day and the heat was making her sleepy. A shout from the crows nest roused her from her doze and the lethargic crew suddenly got more energy. Amanda heard the word Tortuga mentioned over and over again.

Getting up she made her way across the hot deck to the railing and could barely make out the island in the distance. She stayed at the railing watching the island get closer. By the time that they docked there were only a couple of hours of daylight left. The crew hurriedly got the ship set and then Jack was there giving them instructions on when to be back aboard and they were also setting up a watch schedule. It's never good to leave the ship unattended and Amanda was staying on board so she would also need to be protected.

As the crew was leaving Jack came up to Amanda and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Did ya make ya list luv?"

"Yes I did," she handed him a small folded slip of paper while looking down at the deck.

Jack didn't open the paper he just stuck it in his pocket, "Are ya sure ya have ever'thin' you need written down?"

Amanda kept looking at the deck and Jack didn't know what was wrong, he reached over and putting his hand on her cheek raised her face to look at him. "Are ya still mad at me, my Mandy?"

"No…no I'm not still mad at you, Jack," she said with a smile.

"Good…" with a smile of his own he bent down and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be gone for a while, you stay here. Like I said before this port ain't safe and I need ta know ya will be safe."

"Alright," she replied.

Jack looked at her curiously, she wasn't acting like the feisty woman that he knew, "Mandy, what do ya have up ya sleeve?"

"Jack!" she said with exasperation. "I don't have anything up my sleeve. Why would you even think that?"

"Ya just not actin' like ya feisty self."

"What are you saying?"

"Um…nothin', I think this would be a good time for me ta be goin'."

Jack hurried off the ship before he got himself into more trouble, right before he disappeared over the railing he yelled back, "Don't wait up for me, luv."

After seeing Jack go onto shore Amanda went back to her cabin and started pacing nervously. 'What would he say when he read what was on her list?' she thought to herself.

Jack walked through the rowdy streets of the port. Women were hanging over the balconies of the brothels getting the attention of the men who happened to walk by. When one of the women spotted Jack they all flocked to that part of the balcony hanging over the railing exposing their attributes.

"Oh Jack…Oh Jack!" the women were almost chanting his name trying to get his attention. As he started to pass one particular establishment a buxom woman stepped in front of him.

"Dolly, how nice ta see ya luv."

"Jack Sparrow, did ya think tha ya would get away without comin' and visit me?"

"Why would I be missin' a visit with me favorite girl?" Jack gave her one of his sexy smiles.

"Ah Jack Sparrow ya always were da one ta show a lady a good time. Come on in an' let ole' Dolly pour ya some rum."

Jack didn't see any harm in sharing some rum with his old friend so followed her int. As soon as the other ladies saw Jack enter the building they all went running inside fighting their way down the stairs. Jack hearing feet running across the floor boards above him looked up and with a proud smile looked back at Dolly.

"It seems we will be havin' company," he smirked at Dolly.

"Now Jack you be knowin' those girls are gonna fight over ya. Don't get em riled up, hear!"

"I wouldn't think of it, luv."

With an unlady like snort she turned and poured him a mug of rum and was just handing it to him when two of the girls, a red head and a brunette, came tumbling down the stairs and landed at his feet fighting.

Jack reached down pulling the two women apart, "Now ladies there be enough of Jack ta go around."

The red head took a swing at the brunette; Jack ducked right before the fist would have hit him on the side of the head.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Dolly yelled; everyone stopped and looked at her.

"You girls get ya'selves back up da stairs while I visit with me ole friend Jack!" She pointed at the stairs and the two girls started up pouting the whole way.

**(On the Pearl)**

When darkness started to fall Amanda went to her cabin locking the door. It was obvious he hadn't read what was on her list, or she was wrong about him. She lay down on her bunk crying herself asleep.

Tortuga was a busy port and many ships would come and go throughout the night. During the darkest hours of the night the Pearl was attacked. With only a skeleton crew aboard the pirates didn't stand a chance. Amanda was awakened by gunshots on the deck and before she could react there was a pounding on the door and one of the pirates guarding the ship was yelling for her to hide. Before she could react to what he was saying there was a shot and a thud, like the sound of a body hitting the floor. Someone on the other side of the door rattled the knob and when it didn't turn she heard curses and then shouting. Suddenly there was the sound of running feet and then a thud on the door and the sound of splintering wood; they were chopping at the door with an ax!

It only took moments for the door to splinter allowing them access but Amanda was not going to go down without a fight. When the first man entered the she kicked him in the groin as he was falling to the floor clutching himself she tried to make a dash out the door but it was blocked by another man who caught her in his arms. She bit him hard on the shoulder drawing blood. With a grunt he backhanded her across the face causing stars to appear before her eyes. Right before she lost consciousness she recognized the man holding her, he was one of the pirates that attacked the Pearl before…Jose'!

When Amanda lost consciousness Jose threw her over his shoulder and went back up on deck and dumped her at the feet of Enrique.

"What is this, why is she unconscious? I told you she was not to be harmed!" Enrique was enraged and grabbed Jose' by the neck.

Jose' tried to form words but Enrique was squeezing his neck so hard that he was turning blue and about to pass out. Suddenly he was released and he collapsed onto the deck of the ship gasping for air and rubbing his throat.

"Da woman was tryin' ta escape. She kicked Mikey in his groin an I caught her then she bit me," he pointed to the bite that was still bleeding.

Enrique glared at him, "I said she was not to be harmed; now she is bruised!" He turned and started ordering his men to leave the Pearl. Two of his men grabbed Jose' by the arms dragging him off the ship, his punishment was going to come later.

"Do ya want us ta burn it captain?" one of the men asked.

"No…don't burn it I want Jack Sparrow to come looking for the woman. I have a score to settle with him. Take her to my ship," he pointed at Amanda still lying unconscious on the deck.

Amanda woke up disoriented and the side of her face aching. Reaching up she felt along her jaw and cheek flinching when she touched the more tender spots. Her head swam a little when she sat up but not too badly. She looked around; she was obviously in a cabin on a ship because she could feel the movement and it definitely wasn't the Pearl, she knew what Jack's cabin looked like. Before she could react the door opened and standing in the doorway was a man silhouetted by the sun coming through the door.

"Ah…I see that you are finally awake."

The man walked further into the room and that is when she was finally able to see his face.

"We have not been formerly introduced my name is Enrique Santiago, I am captain of The Demon."

"I know who you are!" Amanda said with hatred.

"It seems that you have heard those nasty rumors about me. Let me assure you that I only have good intentions towards you," he said with a friendly smile.

"You must think I'm really stupid. You and your men attacked me and chased me down the beach and then you attacked the Black Pearl. It's because of Jack that you hadn't already…" she stopped ranting when she mentioned Jack because Enrique's face became a mask of hatred.

He stalked across the room and put his face into hers, "Don't ever mention that man's name on my ship again!" He grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her across the room.

Amanda never being one to hold her tongue started ranting and raving on how wonderful Jack was and how he was going to come and kick Enrique's butt which only infuriated him further. Amanda knew when she had pushed the man too far because he turned and raised his fist to her. Amanda stood her ground closing her eyes waiting for the blow to come. When it didn't she opened her eyes at him, he was standing in front of her glaring opening and closing his fist in anger.

"You are lucky that I don't want to mark you. Marked you wouldn't bring in as much money," he started dragging her out of the cabin.

"WHAT…" Amanda dug in her heels trying to keep herself from being pulled. "You have no right to sell me, I'm a free woman!"

"The moment I captured you, you became my property. Meaning I can do whatever I want with you."

As she was dragged out onto the deck, kicking and screaming, all the pirates stopped what they were doing and stared at her leering, which made her stop in her tracks. It was obvious that more then half of them were mentally undressing her.

"Now you can cooperate with me and behave or I will give you over to my men and then let them have their way with you. It makes me no differences as long as you are not marked up.

Amanda started backing up until she ran into Enrique's chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist making her shudder in revulsion.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but it seems the lady has made her decision, now get back to work."

The pirates reluctantly returned to their tasks and Enrique dragged Amanda back inside of his cabin, pushing her across the room. "Just remember this I am your only protection aboard this ship!" He turned and slammed the door leaving that ominous threat hanging in the air.

**(Back to Tortuga)**

Jack woke up sprawled across a table in a tavern trying to remember how he got there. Squinting in the measly light that came through the dirty windows he started to remember the night before. He was at Dolly's place enjoying some rum, the girls had been fighting over him, he remembered with a smile. A particularly beautiful girl caught his eye and came and sat on his lap, then with a frown he remembered fully what happened. Every time he looked at one of the women all he could see was Amanda. That's when he left and went into the nearest tavern and proceeded to get himself good and drunk and that's where he found himself now.

Staggering to his feet Jack went outside into the quiet street. Morning was one of the rare times when Tortuga was quiet. After leaning against a building trying to get his head to stop pounding Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper that had Amanda's list on it. Just as he was starting to open it Mr. Gibbs came running down the street yelling something at him.

"Mr. Gibbs, it be too early in the mornin' ta be yellin' that way."

"Captin' somethin' bad has happened on the Pearl."

"What!" Jack started running before Gibbs could complete telling him. He ran through the town just knowing something bad had happened to Amanda. When he got closer to the docks he could see the Pearl and she looked fine but he continued running. He ran across the dock and up the gangplank landing on the deck with a thud. That's when he started noticing the blood; there were puddles of it everywhere. Jack ran down to Amanda's cabin. The first thing he saw was one of his men lying in the hallway dead. He then saw the splintered door before he even got to the cabin. Expecting the worse he took a deep breath before entering the small room. When he found the room empty he released his breath in relief.

"Captin' one of the men be still alive."

Jack ran out of the cabin and back onto the deck. He spotted McKee leaning over a man. Hurrying over Jack knelt onto the deck; the man was barely out of his teen's one of the youngest members of his crew. When he opened his eyes and saw Jack he tried to talk. Jack had to lean over the young man in order to hear him.

"It…was…the Demon…they…took…her…tried ta…stop…them."

Jack placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Ya did good son, we will get her back I promise."

Looking at his captain the young man shook his head and closed his eyes slipping into unconsciousness. Jack looked at the doctor, "Take care of him and get yourself prepared I'm afraid there will be more injured before this is over."

Jack got up yelling for Gibbs, "Send someone ta round up the rest of the crew we are headin' out." Jack went into his cabin pulling out his compass.

Gibbs yelled out orders sending some of the men on deck out to look for the rest of the crew he then followed Jack into his quarters.

"Do ya hav a headin' captin'?"

Jack looked up from his compass and reached for one of the charts he had rolled up on the table. Taking out his sexton he quickly calculated where they were heading. "Aye, we are goin' there," he pointed at an island. "That's where they're takin' her."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

After Enrique left Amanda started searching the room for some kind of weapon without much luck until she reached her hand under the mattress of the bed and touched the coolness of a knife blade. Pulling it out she found out the knife had a six inch blade that was razor sharp. She barely had time to hide the wicked looking weapon in another place when the door banged open again but this time it wasn't Enrique.

"The capn' be wantin ya on da deck." The man started to drag her out of the cabin. Amanda jerked her arm out of his grip.

"I can walk for myself!"

With surprise and a little bit of admiration the man looked at her and then opening the door he gestured for her to go before him. Amanda stepped out into the sunshine to a sight she wished she hadn't ever seen. The man Jose' was tied to the mast and while she watched his shirt was ripped off of his back. Enrique walked over and grabbed Amanda by the arm dragging her across the deck.

"You are now going to learn what happens when someone doesn't follow my orders."

A circle had formed around Jose' where he was tied to the mast; Enrique dragged Amanda through the men until they were both standing in front of everyone else. The circle of men parted and a big mountain of a man came forward through the opening carrying a coiled up whip.

The man looked to the captain for a signal and when Enrique gave a slight nod of his head the big mountain of a man uncoiled the deadly looking whip. It was at that moment that Amanda would have run; run away back to the cabin to squeeze her eyes shut and to cover her ears. But Enrique sensing that she was about to run roughly pulled her against him pining her in place.

Suddenly there was the singing of the whip and then a sharp crack; a bloody welt instantly appeared on the back of Jose. When the whip sounded again Amanda squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to see the destruction the whip was creating on the man's back.

Amanda was standing there with her eyes closed as tightly as she could get them when Enrique leaned over whispering in her ear. "You better be having your eyes open, you don't want to be receiving the same punishment for not obeying my orders now do you?" His words slid across her senses making her jump in revulsion and making her instantly open her eyes to the horror in front of her.

"You are a barbaric pig!"

"You wound me senorita the way you judge me without knowing me," he said chuckling.

When she started to look at him he grabbed her by the chin forcing her to keep watching the whipping. By this time Jose's back looked like a piece of raw meat and Amanda was having trouble not throwing up.

"Oh I know you, you are a low life that deals in the market of slavery, you are scum." She jerked her chin out of his hand and reached up to slap him.

Enrique was enraged; with his eyes flashing fire he swiftly grabbed Amanda's hand stopping it from making contact. Twisting her arm around he painfully brought it up behind her back making her gasp.

By this time Jose' was unconscious, Enrique ordered the whipping to be stopped. As members of the crew were releasing Jose' Enrique was forcing Amanda back to his cabin. Once they entered he threw her across the room with her landing on the bed. While she was trying to catch her breath; he was on her in a flash pinning her to the bed. Amanda started fighting for all that she was worth and managed to bring her left knee up kicking him in the stomach. Unfortunately the blow didn't land exactly where she wanted it to.

With a whoosh of air leaving his lungs Enrique rolled off of her onto the bed. Amanda jumped up to run across the room when she was yanked back onto the bed landing on top of Enrique who quickly rolled over keeping a hold of her in the process. She ended up on the bottom again with the man on top of her but this time he was more prepared and pinned her down completely with the weight of his body. He held both wrists in one of his hands and stretched them above her head.

"You are going to learn that you belong to me and you will be doing what I want you to do." He ran his free hand up her leg and the anger in his black eyes suddenly turned to smoldering passion.

"It will be my pleasure to take Jack Sparrow's woman and show her what a real man is," he lowered his head to kiss her and she bit his lower lip drawing blood.

"Why you little…" he raised his hand to slap her, the anger in his eyes searing her. Suddenly he changed tactics and reaching around behind the bed he pulled out rope and started tying her wrists to the head of the bed. When he lifted his weight off of her to tie her feet Amanda started twisting and kicking. He subdued her again and got both ankles tied; when he got up she was effectively tied spread eagle on the bed.

"Now let's see you get out of that!"

Amanda glared at him with hatred. Enrique chuckled walking towards the door.

"Let's see how you feel after a few days." He walked out the door leaving her there tied to the bed. When the door slammed shut Amanda immediately started struggling against the rope binding her. All she succeeded in doing was chafing her wrists and ankles, which made her remember the last time her wrists were chafed from a rope. That time Jack came to the rescue. With silent tears running down her face she wondered if he was going to be able to rescue her this time.

**(Pearl)**

Jack was pacing across the deck of the Pearl and it was driving Gibbs crazy. He found he much preferred the captain partially soused more than this deadly serious captain with blood in his eye. Even though the Pearl had every sail unfurled and was slicing through the blue Caribbean at an unbelievable speed, it still wasn't fast enough.

Jack was worried sick about Amanda; he knew what the man was capable of. He figured they were at least half a day behind the Demon depending on what time he actually left port last night. He had no doubts that Amanda was still alive, but in what condition was she going to be left in.

**(Demon)**

Amanda was left alone for three hours lying on that bed spread eagle when the door finally opened again. She turned her head to see two men standing in the doorway. One stayed by the door but the other one approached the bed nervously.

"Captin' wanted me ta see ta your needs, ma'am; are ye hungry?" The boy couldn't be anymore then 17 or 18 years old.

"What I need is to go to the bathroom," Amanda was beyond being embarrassed anymore.

The boy stared at her blushing bright red not knowing what to say.

"Do you not understand?" Amanda questioned him.

"Um…yes…um just a minute." The boy walked back over beside the man standing just inside the door, whispering something in his ear. With a nod of his head the man left leaving the boy standing there. Soon he was back and said something to the boy who then turned and walked back over by Amanda.

"The captin' says I can let ya relieve yaself but I can't be lettin' ya out of me sight, ya hear?"

At this point Amanda didn't care she just wanted him to hurry up. "Just hurry up will you!"

The boy started working on the knots which seemed to take forever. As soon as he was done Amanda jumped up off of the bed making the man at the door jump and grab his weapons. She looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"What…do you think I'm going to attack you or something?

The man glared at her, still holding his sword in his hand.

"Where's that chamber pot?" She started looking around the room. The boy reached under the bed and pulled it out. Amanda looked down at the pot and then back up at the two men.

"Aren't you two leaving so that I can use this?"

"Um…no ma'am, we…have orders not ta let ya out of our site," the boy said blushing.

"Oh…I see, well at least you two could turn around." When she made the request the two looked at each other.

"Well, we were tol ta not take our eyes off of ya."

"What am I going to do? You will still be in the room?" Amanda looked at the men pleadingly. The two looked at each other and then they both turned around presenting their backs to her. Amanda made a great noise at adjusting the chamber pot to cover up any noise she made getting the knife out of her hiding place. She quickly hid it under the pillow on the bed. When she was done she told the two pirates; she was quickly tied back on the bed. After they were done she was left alone again.

It was another couple of hours before she saw Enrique; she had been dozing when he entered the room. When the door opened her eyes flew open and she looked towards the sound that had awakened her and saw him entering the room with a look of disgust she turned her head away.

"I see being tied up most of the day hasn't affected you too much," Enrique chuckled and walked across the room and started rummaging through a chest. Suddenly the growling of Amanda's stomach made Enrique snap his head around and look in her direction.

"If you had taken the offer of food earlier then your stomach wouldn't be making noise now."

"I'd rather starve then eat anything that you give to me!"

"We shall see…we shall see," he was laughing as he went back out of the door.

Amanda could tell that it was starting to get dark; she had been lying on the bed for hours. Her shoulders were aching unbearably from having them stretched out in the same position all day long. When the door to the cabin finally opened again the smell of food entered the room making her stomach growl furiously. The young pirate that was in earlier walked in carrying a tray with several bowls on it. He walked over to the table and laid the tray down. It was only a few moments later that Enrique entered the cabin again and sat down at the table and started eating.

"You may go now," Enrique looked up at the young man.

"Yes, captin'," he hurried out the door shutting it behind him.

Enrique sat and ate his dinner not even glancing over at Amanda and her growling stomach. Suddenly he rose from the table and grabbing a bowl walked over to the bed sitting on the edge.

"You can either be civil and I will feed you or you can go hungry; the choice is yours."

Amanda glared daggers at him but opened her mouth for a bite of food.

"Ah…so I see that you are willing to be fed, interesting." He gave her a spoonful of the stew and Amanda quickly chewed it wanting more.

"So how is it that you speak such proper English, even though you have an accent, when your crew doesn't; that's not typical of a pirate?" asked Amanda after a few bites.

"My aren't we nosey! Eat don't speak!" he shoved another spoonful of food in her mouth.

"Say isn't there anyway possible that you can untie me, my shoulders are hurting really bad?" she said after chewing the bite he shoved in her mouth.

Enrique got up and sat the bowl on the table and the glared back at her. Without saying a word he walked out of the door shutting it behind him.

Enrique stalked across the darkening deck of the Demon and then out to sea. Turning around he climbed up to the quarterdeck to where his first mate was manning the wheel.

"Have there been any sightings of the Black Pearl?"

"No captin', it seems that we might have gotten away."

"I wouldn't bet on it, I'm sure Jack Sparrow will be following us. He probably won't catch up until we are at the island."

"Maybe we were wrong and he didn't care for the woman," replied the first mate.

"Oh, he cared for the woman, alright," Enrique took the wheel motioning his first mate away.

**(Pearl)**

Because of Jacks relentless hassling of his crew the Black Pearl was gaining on the Demon. It was just starting to get nightfall when the lookout spotted the sails of the other ship on the far horizon. Jack immediately slowed the Pearl down, knowing that the cover of darkness was going to be a big advantage for them.

As the darkness descended the Pearl started making her way closer to the Demon. The black of the night was allowing them to approach unnoticed, it was a risk, they could just as easily plow into the other ship damaging both vessels to the point of no return. Jack knew the risks but he also knew this would be their only chance. As the Pearl sailed in the Demon's wake Jack and the crew silently prepared for the upcoming battle. They patiently waited until the darkest part of the night was upon them before they attacked.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

The Pearl was running dark and silent. No one on board the ship was making a sound in case it carried across the water to the Demon. As the night thickened the crew on the Demon started wandering below deck getting ready to turn in for the night. Enrique's first mate came topside and took over the helm from his captain. After giving some last minuet instructions Enrique made his way down to the main deck. When he opened the door to his cabin he noticed that his cabin boy had been there and lit the lamps leaving the room in soft illumination. Amanda turned her head to see who was there and then turned away not looking at him.

Enrique walked over beside the bed and sat down, "You know this would be much more enjoyable if you weren't always trying to unman me or scratch my eyes out." He reached up and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. Amanda looked at him warily wondering what he had up his sleeve now.

Suddenly he grabbed her painfully by the chin forcing her to keep her face still and lowering his lips he forcibly started kissing her. When Amanda would have bitten him again he quickly reared back.

"Not this time," he chuckled and then reaching down started to undo her belt. He then pulled it out from under her throwing it across the room.

"You wouldn't want to spoil me for a future sale would you?" questioned Amanda getting desperate.

"I've decided not to sale you. I've decided to keep you as mine. Not only will I get to enjoy your body but every time I take you will be another jab at Jack Sparrow."

"Just to inform you I mean nothing to Jack Sparrow so you are wasting your time."

"Oh I don't think so; I saw the way he looked at you." While he was talking he started to untie her breeches.

The Black Pearl was getting closer to the Demon; the crew was waiting for the chance to board the other ship. As the Pearl quietly pulled closer a few men from the Pearl were able to swing across the expanse and land on the deck not making a sound. As soon as the men were aboard, the Pearl dropped back behind the Demon waiting for a prearranged signal from the men.

Quick work was made of the Demon's crew that was left on deck this late at night. The men that weren't killed were thrown overboard. When the signal came the Pearl sailed alongside of the Demon and the pirates quickly but quietly scrambled aboard.

Enrique had finished untying Amanda's breeches and was pulling them down over her hips; he was following the movements of his hands with his eyes.

"Ah…please untie me so that I can at least touch you." Amanda was saying seductively.

Enrique' eyes snapped up to hers, "I don't think so…" He lowered his eyes back down to her breeches and continued to pull them off of her body but discovered that the task was impossible because of the way her feet were tied down. He quickly reached down to his boot and pulled out a knife neatly cutting her ankles free. Before Amanda could react he finished pulling her breeches off throwing them across the room. His eyes scanned up her body resting on her underwear. He had never seen anything like them before. Sliding his hand up her leg he stopped at the lace that lay against her hip and over her thigh going beneath her.

"What kind of undergarment is this?" He fingered the white lace looking up at Amanda.

Amanda involuntarily moved her legs she didn't want Enrique to touch her. Noticing the movement Enrique immediately was on the bed sitting on her legs effectively pinning them down.

"I'm not done with you so don't even be thinking about getting up." Enrique slid his hand from her hip upward pushing her shirt up.

"Enrique, please untie my hands?" Amanda pleaded with him. She knew that her only chance was to get her hands free.

Enrique bent down and with his lips almost touching Amanda said, "I don't think I can trust you." He lowered a fraction of an inch more and started kissing her. Amanda forced herself to respond to the pirate. Enrique feeling Amanda's lips soften beneath his deepened the kiss and let his hands wonder further up her sides.

Enrique broke the kiss breathing heavily looking down at her.

"Please Enrique untie my hands," Amanda pleaded with him. Amanda didn't know that at the same time Jack was swinging aboard the Demon determined to find her.

Enrique looked down at her and with lust in his eyes reached down and pulled the knife out of his boot again slicing through the ropes holding her hands. As soon as her hands were free Enrique threw the knife across the room where it embedded itself in the wall with the handle quivering.

Before the knife even hit the wall he was back to kissing Amanda sliding his lips from hers to her jaw line and down to her throat. Amanda put her arms around him encouraging him to continue. As passion was taking over Enrique's thinking ability Amanda slid her hand underneath the pillow.

The pirates from the Black Pearl were swarming over the ship. The minute Jack feet hit the deck he started for the captains' cabin knowing that Enrique would have Amanda there.

As Amanda's hand closed around the handle of the knife Enrique had reached down placing his hand on her underwear trying to push it down all the while still kissing her. Amanda swiftly pulled the knife out and buried it into his back. With a gasped Enrique reared up Amanda followed him pulling the knife out and bringing it in front of her and plunged it into his chest piercing his heart. Enrique's hands came to his chest like his was going to pull the knife out when he collapsed dead on top of her. Amanda was able to push him off of the top her and scramble to a corner of the room before hysteria took over.

That's where Jack found her; he kicked the door in and the first thing he saw was Enrique lying on the bed dead with a knife sticking out of his chest and blood was everywhere. When he couldn't see Amanda he started panicking.

"Amanda, Amanda where are ya baby?"

Jack heard a noise and turned towards it. He could barely make out her form curled up in a dark corner.

He ran over dropping to his knees in front of her; instinct took over and without thinking he pulled her into his arms. The minute his arms encircled her Amanda started crying hysterically.

"Sssh…sssh…it's alright," Jack was holding her tightly rocking back and forth trying to comfort her the only way he knew how. He had to get her off this ship and back to the Pearl. When he tried to let go of her so that he could get up she clung to him even tighter.

"I have ta put ya down so I can get up, darlin'. I promise I won't be leavin' ya." Amanda looked up at him with a tear stained face and nodded. Jack released her and stood up; he reached down and pulled her to her feet. As she stood the light finally hit her and that's when he realized that she didn't have any breeches on. With a curse he looked around trying to find something for her to put on. Amanda just stood there without moving with silent tears streaming down her face trying not to look at the bed where Enrique's body was still lying.

With a triumph sound Jack spotted her breeches lying on the floor and hurried over and picked them up. Bringing them back to her he helped her put them on pulling the drawstring tight around her waist. He was really beginning to worry about her; she would never have let him touch her that way before. When he was done he pulled her back into his arms and started leading her out of the door. When they started going nearing the bed Amanda buried her face in his shoulder not wanting to look at the bed.

"That's alright baby, just don't look." Jack picked her up and quickly exited the room.

Going out onto the deck Pental ran up to him, "Is she alright?" he asked.

"She is goin' to be fine. What have ya got ta report?"

"We hav rounded up da crew, captin', but couldn't find the devil himself."

"He's in there, dead." Jack motioned towards the cabin they just exited.

Pental looked from Jack to the door and then back to Jack, "Did ya…?"

"No Amanda had already taken care of it."

Jack walked away from the man yelling for someone to place a plank across the space between the ships so that he could carry Amanda over to the Pearl. As the pirates scurried around finding the right size board Jack held Amanda. He didn't think he could put her down anyways because of the way she was clinging to him.

As the plank was laid across someone put a crate down so that he could step on it and then onto the plank. With quick agility Jack was across and on the deck of the Pearl yelling for McKee. Not waiting for a response he entered his cabin and tried laying Amanda on the bed, but she wouldn't let go of him.

"Your safe now, luv, we are on the Pearl."

Amanda looked around at the cabin and then let him put her down. Jack hurried around the room lighting lanterns. He looked over where Amanda was curled up white as a sheet on the bed looking at him. McKee entered the room with his black bag clutched in his hands and without a word went to where she was. Jack was about to leave when Amanda pleaded with him to stay so he just hovered at the end of the bed.

The first thing that concerned the doctor was the amount of blood covering the front of Amanda. After a quick look and a brief examination he realized that none of it was hers and looked up at Jack.

"Ah captin', may hap I ken hav a word with ya?"

Jack and McKee went to the other end of the room far enough away so that they could speak quietly without Amanda hearing but she could still see them.

"It looks ta be that the lass has been traumatized."

"When I got ta her Enrique was dead on the bed with a dagger stickin' out of his chest and she was over in a corner. She did have any pants on, so I don't know ifn' he…"

McKee placed a hand on Jacks shoulder silencing him, "If it had would it make any difference to ya?"

Jack looked from the doctor over to where Amanda was lying without even pausing he said, "No…it wouldn't at all."

"Good I was hopin' you'd say that. I'm thinkin' all she needs now is ta get cleaned up and then ta feel safe. I'm gonna give ya some medicine ta put on those rope burns on her ankles and wrists and then I'll be givn' ya somethin' ta help her sleep."

Both Jack and McKee walked back over to the bed. The doctor pulled some bottles out of his bag and handed them to Jack explaining to him what to do with each one.

"I'll tell the crew ta bring in water and such so she can bathe."

As the doctor started for the door Jack sat down on the bed beside Amanda and started stroking her hair trying to give her as much comfort as possible. McKee looked back at the two and new it had finally happened only Jack Sparrow wasn't ready to admit it yet. With a small smile on his lips he exited the room and gave the orders for a bath to be readied in the captains' quarters.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Jack was still sitting on the bed when the tub was brought in by two men and then they were followed by more men carrying buckets of water. All of them kept their eyes down cast out of respect to Amanda and what happened to her. Once the tub was full they left and shut the door.

"Now luv ya have a nice warm bath all set up for ya. So come on and get in it before it gets cold." Jack stood up and taking Amanda's hand pulled her into a sitting position on the bed.

"I'm gonna ta go so you can have some privacy." Jack walked towards the door. Just as he was about to open it Amanda finally spoke.

"I don't want you to go."

Jack turned looking at her and smiled, "As much as I would love ta stay, I don't think it would be wise." He walked over and taking her hand pulled her to her feet; then wrapping his arms around her gently kissed her. He was thrilled to notice that there was no hesitancy on her part to return his kiss. Pulling away he rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

"Thank you Jack for coming for me," a tear slid silently down her cheek and Jack brushed it away with his thumb.

"I couldn't think of anything else; I had ta come and get ya I…" Jack released her and backed away. "Ummm…I'll be right outside on the deck, luv," he quickly walked out the door shutting it behind him.

Amanda stood there looking at the door for a few moments wondering what she had said wrong to make Jack act so strangely. She walked over to the tub looking down at the warm water and immediately started removing her clothes. Her shirt was stuck to her skin from all the dried blood on it. Looking at it made her want to throw up; she had never killed anything in her life before. Taking a gulp of air trying to settle her queasy stomach she dropped the shirt on the floor and taking off the rest of her clothes she put them on top of the shirt in a pile. Slipping into the warm water in the tub she let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

Jack stood outside the door staring off into the distance and taking deep breaths, "I almost…no I won't even think about it," he thought to himself.

"Captin' what ya want us ta do with the Demon?"

The question came from his right; shaking himself from his thoughts he turned towards the voice.

"Ah Gibbs…um what did you ask?

"What do ya want us ta do with the Demon?"

"Send it ta Davy Jones; he should appreciate the gift."

"Aye captin'," Gibbs turned and started yelling orders to the crew when Jack had another idea.

"Belay that order, we're gonna keep that bloody ship."

"Sir?" questioned Gibbs.

"Ya heard me; we be keepin' that ship and sellin' it ta the highest bidder." Jack started to walk away but then headed back towards Gibbs, "Dump the bodies for the sharks, put a crew on board we're headin' back ta Tortuga."

"Aye captin'," Gibbs turned and started giving new orders to the crew.

Jack walked across the deck keeping an ear for any noise coming from his cabin. The sky was starting to lighten so it was easier to follow the activity on the other ship. After a while Jack was starting to get worried that he hadn't heard a peep from Amanda. He walked over and softly knocked on the door. With his ear pressed to the door he listened for an answer. When one didn't come he knocked harder. Getting really worried he opened the door and peeked in. Amanda was still in the tub sound asleep. Jack was almost afraid to walk over because he knew that the water wouldn't hide much of her. He had seen her in that little red thing she had called a swimsuit, it didn't cover much but it did cover some things. Warring with himself he stood there, not moving.

'Jack Sparrow ya hav gotten soft; since when would ya not be takin' advantage of a situation such as this, looking at a woman sleeping in a tub with the only thing covering her bein' water?' Jack thought to himself. With a roguish grin he sauntered over to the edge of the tub and looked down into the murky water. He couldn't really see much just an impression really of her body. It wasn't the first time he tried to see her through bathwater he wasn't successful then either.

"Damn," he muttered to himself.

"Jack?"

His muttering obviously was loud enough to wake Amanda and she caught him red handed.

Pulling his eyes away from the water and up to her face, "Aye luv," he said casually.

"Jack are you trying to peek at me again while I am taking a bath?"

"No…alright yes! But in my defense I've been tryin' ta get ya undressed now for a long time."

Amanda didn't know what to say. Jack hadn't ever come right out and said anything like that before.

"Well, um…I think…oh Jack just turn around; will you?"

With a mutter Jack turned around, "What if I tol ya I wouldn't turn around, would ya have stayed in that water forever?"

Jack heard her get out of the water and step out of the tub.

"No I would have just stood up."

"WHAT…I should have held out!" He quickly turned around but Amanda had already put one of his shirts on. Not saying that it covered much but it covered enough that Jack's imagination started working over time.

"Jack you can just quit undressing me with your eyes! Oh just forget it I'm too tired to deal with you right now. If you can find me some clean breeches I will be going to my cabin."

"Nope ya won't be needin' any breeches cause ya not be leavin' this cabin. I'm not lettin' ya out of my sight ever again."

Silent tears started falling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry I'm such a problem. Ever since you met me it's been one problem after another."

"None of this has been ya fault so I want ya ta quit this," he said wrapping his arms around her. "I should be the one ta say I'm sorry. If I hadn't walked into ya life none of this would have happened." He pulled away from her and led her over to his bunk.

"Now I want ya ta rest here and I'll have ya stuff moved inta my cabin, alright?"

Amanda shook her head in agreement and let Jack lead her over to the bunk. He pulled back the covers and she climbed in.

"Now I hav ta go on deck ta do some things and then I'll be back; ya safe here so just go ahead and sleep."

Jack walked over to the door and called for someone to remove the tub. Two men hurried over and started pulling the heavy tub out of the cabin. Jack went to his table and quickly looked through some charts and when the men were gone he turned to tell Amanda bye and saw that she was already asleep. Quietly walking over he looked down at her; he reached out and started to brush hair off of her forehead but quickly pulled back his hand. With one last look he went out the door slowly shutting it.

Amanda had been exhausted and fell into a deep sleep quit easily, feeling safe, and had been asleep for hours when the nightmare started. Amanda started thrashing about waking Jack who had come and laid down beside her, he was also trying to catch up on missed sleep. Suddenly Amanda started screaming and Jack started trying to comfort her. When he tried to pull her into his arms she struggled against him trying to get away.

"Mandy….Mandy, it's me Jack. You're safe…" He forcibly held her against him trying to quiet her. "Sssh, it's alright," he started mumbling soft words and she started to calm down; opening her eyes she realized that she was flattened against Jack's chest and he was stroking her back. Amanda just relaxed in his embrace feeling safe and comforted. Jacks hand felt so good rubbing her back that she didn't want him to quit.

Jack felt Amanda relax against him so he pulled her closer against him. When Amanda wrapped her arms around his waist Jack started nuzzling her neck right below her ear and then slowly started letting his lips wonder down and across her jaw line making a stop at her lips; with a sigh Amanda opened her mouth for him. Jack ran his hand down her side and rested it on her hip. When his hand wondered down further and came in contact with bare skin Amanda slightly pulled away from his lips looking up into his eyes.

Jack's eyes where dark with desire, "Jack…maybe we should stop?"

Jack looked down into her face, "Are ya afraid, Mandy? Did he…"

"No…no," she shook her head, "It didn't get that far, that's when I…"

"Shush it's alright, it's over now," he pulled her forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Pulling away he looked back down at her, "I won't do anythin' that ya don't want me ta. If ya tell me ta stop I will, even if it kills me."

Amanda shook her head in consent and Jack watched her face as he moved his hand up her leg and under the tail of his shirt that she was wearing. "I have ta tell ya Mandy, I don't think that shirt ever looked as good on me as it does on ya."

"Oh Jack quit talking and kiss me."

Jack was more then happy to accommodate that request and then some. Before Jack had laid down he had taken off his shirt but still had his breeches on. Amanda ran her hands over his chest and around to his back feeling the muscles working under the bronze of his skin. Skimming her hands down his back she came to the waist band of his breeches.

Jack rose up and quickly started pulling the shirt off of Amanda. When the shirt was free of her body he dropped it down onto the floor looking down at her.

"Oh Mandy…ya are so beautiful. I've dreamt of lookin' at ya this way but this is better than any dream I've ever had."

Amanda started blushing and tried to pull the covers up over her.

"Please don't," A lantern had been left burning because darkness had started to fall again, but turned down really low it didn't give off much light, Jack jumped up and blew it out leaving only the moonlight coming through the windows to illuminate the room. Jack quickly removed his breeches and climbed back onto the bed.

"Is that better luv?" he asked leaning over her.

Amanda ran her hands up his arms and then around his neck pulling him into her arms.

Jack made sweet love to Amanda that night; the kind of love that is only made by a man that loves a woman with all his heart.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Jack woke up and the first thing he noticed was the warm body pressed against his side. He carefully raised himself up on his elbow and looked down at Amanda sleeping peacefully beside him. He gently started tracing the outline of her lips with his finger when she smiled.

"Jack that better be you or I'm gonna scream," she said without opening her eyes.

Without saying a word he bent down and kissed her.

"Humm…you aren't Jack, you kiss is so much better."

"I'll show ya kissin'," with a growl Jack possessively took her lips showing her.

Amanda laughed and started kissing him right back.

It was well into the morning when Jack made his first appearance outside of his cabin. No one would have paid much attention except for the man couldn't seem to stop smiling he had this silly grin on the face. He walked up to the quarterdeck and took over the helm humming a little tune.

Gibbs stood across the deck from Jack just looking at him; he was definitely acting strange today. Suddenly Jack's face lit up even more, if that was possible, and his eyes were riveted onto the main deck. Gibbs quietly walked over to the railing and looked down; Amanda was just coming out of the captain's cabin and was tieing a string on the end of her braid.

"Gibbs take the helm," Before Gibbs could reply Jack was walking down the stairs to the main deck. Amanda had her back to him when he walked up to her.

"Good mornin' luv."

Amanda turned around, "Good morning Jack," she said with a shy smile.

"I hope ya slept well," he said grinning.

"Oh yes," she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

Gibbs was discreetly watching the two, "I told him women weren't suppose ta be on a ship all they do is cause trouble."

Turning away Amanda walked over to the railing and leaned against it. Jack followed her and leaned on the railing beside her and kind of leaned into her.

"So where are we headed now?" she asked.

"We are goin' back to Tortuga."

"We are? Why would we be going back there?" Jack could hear the fear in her voice.

"We didn't get the supplies that we needed. There are not many ports that we can dock at that the men can have some fun. We also hav ta get rid of The Demon; plus I never did get the stuff on that list ya gave me. But don worry, luv, this time ya goin' with me."

Amanda jerked her head around and looked at Jack, "You never looked at my list?"

"No I was goin' ta but then it was discovered ya was gone. Why are ya askin'?"

"No reason," Amanda quickly turned away.

"Ya know I'm not sure where that list disappeared to. Why don't ya make a new one and we'll get what ya need."

"You know, I don't really need anything."

Jack looked at her strangely, "Alright but if'n ya see anythin' we'll get it, savvy?"

Jack and Amanda stood there a few moments in companionable silence when Jack turned again to look at her.

"Why don't we work further on ya skills with a sword, luv? Or I can teach ya how ta use a gun? Which would ya like ta do?"

"Teach me how to use a gun."

"Then a gun it is," with a brush of his fingertips across her cheek he turned and walked away with a swagger yelling for someone to bring the lady a gun. Suddenly he stopped and swiveled around on the balls of his feet back to Amanda.

"Come on, luv, we are beginning ya lessons now," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started leading her up to the quarterdeck.

After instructing her on how to load and prime the weapon he showed her how to shoot it. He then handed her the pistol and watched while she went through the steps. Ragetti nervously set up a bottle and scurried back behind the two. Amanda pointed the weapon and fired totally missing the target. Jack looked over at her and she had both eyes closed.

"Ya might be able ta hit the target better if'n ya kept ya eyes open, darlin'," he said sarcastically.

Amanda opened her eyes and grinned at Jack. "I suppose you are right."

Jack helped her reload the pistol and then stepping behind her put his arms around her showing her the proper way to hold the weapon. He showed her how to gently squeeze the trigger. Boom, the gun went off and the bottle shattered.

"There now try it on ya own."

Under Jack's watchful eye Amanda reloaded the pistol and then taking aim shot the bottle, that Ragetti set up, dead center shattering it. Jack looked at her with surprise and Amanda laughed triumphantly.

Jack ran and put another bottle on the rail, "Let's try again, luv."

Amanda reloaded the pistol and fired again shattering the bottle. It was soon found out that she was a dead shot. Once she was shown how to fire something she then always hit her target. She had gathered quit an audience and the men kept coming up with different things for her to shoot at.

"Land Ho!" The yell came down from the crows nest making everyone swing around including Amanda with the gun. Jack ducked and everyone else hit the deck. With a chuckle Jack grabbed the weapon out of her hand.

"We don't want ya shootin' one of the crew, luv."

"Oh sorry," she gave Jack and the crew a sheepish grin. Once Jack had the gun everyone stood up laughing nervously.

It wasn't long and the Pearl was docking in Tortuga and the crew was preparing to go ashore. Amanda stood at the railing clutching it until her knuckles were turning white. The memories of what happened before flooding her mind. Jack seeing how tense she was swayed over and flopped a hat on her head.

"No worry luv, I'll kill anyone that tries anythin' or ya will," he said with a wink. "Now come on, chop chop, get ready ta go ashore."

Amanda hurried back to the cabin and quickly undoing her braid ran a brush through her hair. Deciding to leave it down she came out and walked over to Jack, "I'm ready to go."

Jack turned and looked at her smiling one of his special smiles. He ran his hand down over her hair, "I really like it when ya hair is down."

Amanda looked at him, "Maybe I'll get a chance to wear it down more often," she said with a lusty glint in her eye.

"Aye, let's go back ta my cabin and practice leavin' it down now." Jack whispered in her ear.

Amanda pulled away with a sultry laugh, "Later I want to see this Tortuga." She started down the gangplank leaving Jack on the deck watching the sway of her hips. When he came to his senses he hurried after her, "Wait for me, luv."

Jack was so used to the way these pirate ports were that he had never thought about the reaction Amanda would have. Everything was fine until they started down the street that was lined with brothels and the women started throwing out propositions left and right.

At first Amanda chose to ignore them, but when they wouldn't let up she put her arm around Jack's waist sending the message that he was taken. Suddenly in front of them was this big busted brunette with her hair piled high on her head and her face painted.

"Jack Sparrow I new ya'd be comin' back ta see me. When I heard ya were hear and didn't see me I was disappointed I was."

Amanda stepped in front of Jack and came nose to nose with the woman, "Jack's with me. Who might you be."

"Ah…ya talk like a fancy lady but ya don't look like one. I be Jade and Jack here always visits me when he be in port."

"Is that so, well he won't be visiting you this time!"

"I think that be up ta Jack!"

By this time both woman were aggressively circling each other.

"Now ladies, there's no need ta be lookin' like ya goin' kill each other."

"This strumpet thinks you are going with her," seethed Amanda.

"Look who's callin' the kettle black. I'm a workin' girl just like ever'body else in this port. Ya just a fancy lady but doin' the same thin'."

"Why you…" Amanda launched herself at the woman and they both ended up on the ground punching and pulling hair. Quit a large crowd was gathering and rooting on whomever they wished to win. Many of the crew from the Pearl was present and started rooting for Amanda while other pirates present were rooting for Jade. At one point Amanda was sitting astride the middle of Jade punching her but just as suddenly she was on the bottom.

Jack reached in to separate the two women but decided that it was too dangerous when he had to duck several times to avoid a fist in the face. Opting for being a bystander Jack grabbed a bottle of rum and stood back to see what happens.

At one point Jade grabbed someones sword and started brandishing it, Amanda ducked under the blade as it came around and launched herself at Jade's knees. When the woman went down the sword clattered onto the street Amanda quickly picked it up and sitting on the woman held it against her throat. The crowd around them fell silent, but Amanda didn't care and she never took her eyes off of Jade. In a blink of an eye Amanda rose off of Jade.

"Jack is mine." She looked up at the crowd, "Is there anyone else that wants to take me on?"

When no one came forward she threw the sword down and sauntered up to Jack; yank him to her and kissed him. Jack was totally taken by surprise and his arms were sticking straight out from his sides with a rum bottle in his left hand. It only took a second for him to get over his surprise and he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her back. Seeing that Jack wasn't at all upset at the show of possessiveness on Amanda's part the crowd just stared in wonder.

Jack pulled away and looked around, "Alright everyone shows over be on ya way."

The crowd started to disperse; someone reached down and helped the prone Jade up off the ground. Jack looked down at Amanda brushing dirt off her face.

"Come luv let's get ya cleaned up."

Jack steered Amanda back to the ship and after entering his cabin poured water into a bowl. Grabbing a rag he started cleaning the dirt from her face. There was a cut across her cheek and her left eye was going to have a pretty good shiner. Jack didn't say a word and Amanda figured that he was probably mad at her.

When he took her right hand in his and started to clean her bruised and cut knuckles Amanda couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Jack I know your mad at me so just spit it out."

"I'm not mad at ya," he said quietly without looking up.

"Then why don't you just look at me?"

Jack looked up at her and bust out laughing. "Well I'm glad you think this is funny," she said indignantly.

"Sorry luv, but the way ya launched ya self at her…and then the two of ya rollin' around…ya made quit the site. I had no idea ya had it in ya."

"What you thought I was a wimp or something?"

"Wimp?" he looked at her questioningly.

"You know…um…without a back bone."

"Oh…No I just never expected ya to go rollin' around in the dirt, ya not the type."

"I'm not the type? Then what type am I?"

"Ya the type of woman that a man wants ta protect and make luv too. That's the type of woman ya are. So don't get ya dander up I wasn't tryin ta insult ya. Ya did real good with…"

Before he could finish the sentence Amanda grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulling him forward started kissing him. She started removing his effects and dropping them on the floor.

"What…about…the supplies…darlin'?"

"The hell with the supplies we can get them later."

Jack didn't argue with that and before long they both had been relieved of their clothing.

"Ya know darlin' I think I like ya this way."

"Oh shut up, Jack!"

They didn't get into town the rest of that day deciding to stay aboard the Pearl and enjoy each other instead.

It was early the next morning; Jack quietly got up and went to his table shuffling through some papers when he came across the note that Amanda had written before.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

"Oh there you are," he said to the note opening it. He was surprised to see what was written on the slip of paper and quickly dropped it like it was on fire. He looked at it lying on the table and reaching out slowly picked it up and read it again. With awe he looked back over at the sleeping form of Mandy and then looked back down at the paper and his heart started pounding faster. There was only one thing listed on the note; he quickly refolded it and tucked it in a drawer not really knowing what to do about it. He started for the door; his instincts telling him to run before it was too late but he must have made a sound because Amanda stirred.

"Jack where are you going?" she asked sleepily.

Jack turned and looked at her; she had sat up clutching the blanket to her chest. Her tousled hair fell around her shoulders making a shimmering halo in the low lamplight. His heart did a little flip making him rub his chest, 'stupid thing is actin' crazy,' he thought to himself.

"I was just gonna go up on deck and get some fresh air, luv."

"Oh, alright," Amanda laid back down turning onto her side facing away from the door. The blanket was lying across her hips leaving her back exposed to the faint light. The golden glow touched her skin making shadows in every curve. The slow rise and fall of her ribs told him that she had fallen instantly back to sleep feeling safe in his presence.

Jack turned away from the door and went over and opened the drawer and pulled the slip of paper back out; taking out a bottle of rum he sat down contemplating the turn of events that have changed his life so completely. He had known many women in his lifetime but the instant he met Mandy he couldn't get her out of his mind.

He looked at the unopened bottle next to him, "Bloody hell I've even stopped drinking my rum," he muttered.

With determination he uncorked the bottle and tipping it to his lips took a big swig. The alcohol burn a fiery path down his throat and into his stomach. He looked over at Amanda and took another swig from the bottle.

It was hours later when Amanda started to stir and noticed that Jack wasn't in the bed. She rose up and looked around finding him sitting at the table with his head resting upon it.

"Jack?" When he didn't answer she got up pulling on one of his shirts. Walking over closer she soon discovered why he didn't answer. He had finished off one bottle of rum and consumed half of another. Amanda reached over and shook his shoulder when he didn't budge she shook him again even harder.

He looked up at her trying to focus, "Whatca' doin' here? Oh ya yor da one who wants me soul."

"Jack what are you talking about I don't want your soul?"

"Yup all youns are alike ya want ta control a man by takin' his heart and soul."

"You're drunk and you don't know what you are talking about. I told you I hated it when you got this drunk."

Jack stood up swaying on his feet, "I hav ya know I'm not drunk. If'n I wanted ta be drunk ya can't stop me, anyhow." He started to walk across the cabin and stumbled over his own feet. Amanda reached out to steady him and he jerked away from her almost making himself fall again.

"What's gotten into you, Jack?"

"Nofin' gotten inta me! Don't touch me if'n ya do I'm doomed."

He staggered over to the bunk and fell face first onto it snoring loudly. Amanda walked over looking down at the now snoring Jack; she quickly put on her breeches and started for the door when she turned and looked back at Jack. Still wondering what had made him act this way she walked over to the table where he was when she woke up. It didn't take much rummaging and she spotted a folded piece of paper. Upon opening it she discovered that it was her list. It was obvious that he had found it and finally read it. With a sad look towards Jack she slipped the piece of paper in her pocket and then quietly went out the door. It was now starting to get daylight and several of the men had made it back to the Pearl sleeping off the rum they had the night before. Amanda didn't see anyone awake so she slipped off of the ship but Ragetti and Pintel had seen her they were among the group that was assigned second watch. When they saw Amanda leaving the ship without Jack Pintel hurried over shaking a few sailors awake telling them they had to watch the ship. The then he and Ragetti hurried off of the ship looking for Amanda; they both knew that Jack didn't want her going off alone and they better find her.

At first they thought they had lost her and then Ragetti spotted her down a side street. They hurried to catch up with her, "Captain Jack wouldn't want ya ta be walkin' around by yournself in this rowdy port," stated Pintel.

Amanda turned and looked at them with sad eyes, "I've got news for you guys he doesn't want me around and really won't care what happens to me. So go back to the ship I'll take care of myself."

She turned and walked away leaving Pintel and Ragetti staring after her they then looked at each other and started following her.

"Ta beg ya pardon missy but if'n da capt'n didn't want ya around he wouldn't have rescued ya," stated Pintel.

"That's right, he was right worried, he was," agreed Ragetti.

"You two are sweet but wrong," she turned and kept walking.

The two pirates followed her at a discreet distance, not letting her out of their sight. Amanda wandered through the town for a while. With it not being long after dawn the town was quiet everyone was sleeping off the effects of the night before. She eventually found a beach and started walking in the sand along the shore. At the end was an outcropping of rocks. Amanda climbed them and sat down watching the surf pounding below her. Seeing that she was finally stopping the two men sat in the sand waiting; wondering what she was going to do next.

"Why da ya think she left wi'out the capt'n?" asked Pintel.

"May haps he sent her away," stated Ragetti.

"Don't be stupid, why would he do that? Ya saw how happy he was."

"Look who's callin' who stupid…

"Will you two shut up?" The two pirates snapped their heads around and looked to where Amanda was sitting.

"You sound like two old women what with the way you are always bickering with each other! Just go back to the Pearl and leave me alone." Amanda turned her head away from them resting it on her knees.

"I think she…"

"Shush she'll hear ya, again!" Pintel scolded in a whisper.

"It wasn't me she heard it was you," whispered Ragetti right back.

"No it wasn't!"

The two sat there glaring at each other not talking. I was a few hours later that both men decided that it was time for one of them to go back and get Jack. Ragetti jumped up and headed down the beach back towards Tortuga.

The port town was still relatively quiet but people were starting to wake and move around, since it was getting to be midday. Ragetti hurried through the streets to the docks and onto the Pearl. Mostly everybody was still asleep and with a deep breath he pounded on the Captain's door. When there was no answer he turned and looked out across the deck.

Ragetti spotted a sailor coming towards him "Is the capt'n still in his quarters?"

"I've hadn't seen him come out," was the reply.

Ragetti took a deep breath and cracked the door open peeking inside. Light was spilling through the windows and he could see Jack lying on the bed. Opening the door further he walked inside.

"Capt'n…Capt'n?"

Jack didn't move so he got closer, "Capt'n…Capt'n?" When Jack still didn't budge he reached over and started poking him.

"CAPT'N WAKE UP!" Ragetti was now yelling and shaking him.

"Wha..what do ya want?"

"I have somethin' important ta tell ya."

"Nuthin' can be more important than tryin' ta get my blasted head ta stop poundin'."

"Capt'n Amanda left da Pearl."

"She what?" Jack sat up fast and moaned looking slightly green. He staggered to his feet clutching his head and quickly sat back down trying to focus on Ragetti.

"Now what did ya say?"

"I said the missy left da ship. She looked really upset and Pintel and I followed her."

"Where is she now?"

"She is way off of da other side of Tortuga and Pintel is watchin' over her."

"Why would she be doin' that?"

"Like I tol ya capt'n she be really upset."

"Why would she be upset? Women I'll never…" Jack looked over at the table and slowly rose from the bunk. When he got to the table he started rummaging through all the papers and didn't find the list.

"Oh bloody hell!" Jack slammed his fist onto the table.

Ragetti jumped when Jack hit the table and started backing out of the door.

"You…" Jack pointed at Ragetti making him stop in his tracks, "You are going ta take me where she's at."

"Huh…yah that's why I came ta get ya. Pintel and I saw hur leave da ship and we followed her."

"Good now take me ta her." As he started out the door he turned back grabbed the half empty bottle of rum and took a swig. He glanced over at Ragetti who was watching him, "For the head ya know," Ragetti grinned.

Grabbing his effects he hurried out the door with Ragetti following close behind. After about ½ hour they arrived at the beach and he could see Amanda at the end sitting on the rocks watching the surf.

"Ya did a good job mates, now go back ta the ship."

As the two pirates were leaving Jack walked down the beach and stopped at the base of the rocks.

"What are you doing here?" asked Amanda without looking at him.

"I've come ta get ya and take ya back ta me ship."

"Why?"

"Why? What kin of question is that ta ask?"

"Because I want to know, Jack, you see I know you finally found the note," she pulled the piece of paper out and waved it at him. "I guess I shouldn't have written that little tidbit."

"Darlin' it wasn't…"

Amanda stood up and climbed down from the rock, "Don't darlin' me, Jack Sparrow." By the time she said his name she was face to face with him and poking him on the chest for emphasis.

"You read that note, got drunk and then told me I was going to steal your soul."

"It was the rum…"

"Shush let me finish." She waved the note under his nose. "To think a little something like this would affect you that way. Obviously I was wrong to write it and I wish you had never found it. What a fool I was. You know I'm going to make a bigger fool of myself and then leave."

"Mandy…"

"Heaven help me…I love you Jack Sparrow. I didn't want to; you are a drunk, a flirt and one of the most exasperating men I've ever known, and on top of all that you are a pirate, but God I love you."

Amanda turned and walked away. Jack stood rooted to the spot stunned and mentally warring with himself.

"Mandy don't walk away!" When she didn't stop he hurried after her but before he could reach her she started to fade.

"Mandy, MANDY…NO!" he yelled running.

Right before he could reach her she disappeared.

Jack frantically ran up and down the beach yelling but Amanda didn't reappear. He dropped to his knees in the sand and yelled up to the heaven's. Looking down in misery he saw something fluttering in the breeze. Picking it up he realized it was the note; the damn note that caused this. Just as he was about to rip it up he stopped and unfolding it re-read what was on it.

**All I want or need is**

**YOU**

He carefully refolded the note and put it in his pocket.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Amanda heard Jack yelling but decided to ignore him. She knew what he was going to do he was going to convince her that she was the one that was wrong. But she wasn't going to let him. She didn't know what she was going to do here in the past but she obviously was going to have to make a life for herself since she was stuck here. Suddenly her stomach did a flip and she felt like she was going to throw up. The last time she felt like that she…That's when it dawned on her and she turned around to where Jack was suppose to be but now he wasn't there. Turning about in a circle she looked around; everything had changed. That's when she knew that she wasn't going to find Jack he was gone to her; he was in the pages of history now. Sinking to her knees she lost herself in her grief crying her eyes out.

After expending all of her energy Amanda just sat there staring out at the blue Caribbean for the longest time. Yes she wanted to come back at first but then things had changed and then there was Jack and he put a whole new perspective on things.

Amanda looked around and with a sigh pushed herself to her feet and started wondering down the beach. Seeing the house in the distance she started making her way towards it.

As she got closer she could tell that while she was gone time did not stand still. The yard was in desperate need of a mowing and there was police tape across the front door. Going around the back she found police tape across that door also.

DO NOT CROSS was everywhere.

"Oh hell with it, "she tore down the tape and tried the door which of course was locked; walking around the house she started checking windows trying to find one unlocked. She finally found one on the opposite side of the house and opening it she was able to shimmy in.

She had been gone for a while and there was a fine layer of dust on everything. Amanda wondered through the house seeing the destruction that Enrique and his men had done.

"Oh my God they must think that I'm dead or something." There was a whole in the door where a gun had been shot to get the lock undone. There was overturned furniture and broken glass everywhere. She started to panic when she couldn't find the painting of Elizabeth and Will with the Pearl in the background. But she then found it behind a chair in the living room. Everything was a shambles and she didn't have the faintest idea where to start to get it cleaned up. Obviously the first thing to do was inform the police that she was back. It would be easy to say that she had to leave on business for a few weeks but how was she going to explain the shambles the house was in.

Before she could figure anything out there was the sound of a car pulling up outside. Peeking out of the window she could see that it was a police car and two officers were getting out of the car. She quickly ran to the front door opening it. When the two men first saw her they were so startled that they started to draw their guns.

"Gentlemen my name in Amanda Andrews I am the owner of this house," she came out onto the porch.

"You right startled us missy, dressed the way you are and all," said one of the men squinting at her in the sunlight. One of the officers was short and heavy set with a receding hair line and the other one was tall and very slender. Amanda looked down at herself and realized that she was still dressed in her 18th century pirate garb.

"We all thought somethin' bad had happened to you, where have you been?"

"I had some business to attend to out of town. Obviously the house has been broken into after I left." Amanda turned and looked back towards the house for emphasis.

"We all thought someone kidnapped you or somethin'. Your lawyer called for us to check to see if you were alright, since he hadn't heard from you. When we got here we found your house broken into and the place a mess," said the heavy set officer.

"No if I recollect you were off that day so it was me that found the house this way," corrected the slender one.

"No I was here you were the one that had it off."

"Nope I do remember that was the day you…"

"Gentlemen…as you can see I am fine so all of this really doesn't matter," stated Amanda getting exasperated with the two.

Both men stopped and looked at Amanda, "Now look what you've done, you've upset the lady," the slender one scolded.

"Me…you're the one keeps…"

"Gentlemen please…"

"See you've done it again."

"GENTLEMEN!" that got their attention, "What are your names?"

"Well ma'am my name is Reginald but everyone calls me Regi," said the tall skinny one who then poked his partner.

"Oh ya…Um my name is Pete."

Amanda gave them a funny look, "Are you alright, ma'am?" asked Pete.

"Oh yes, it's just that you too remind me of someone I knew a long time ago."

"Oh…OK…well, we are sorry that your place was broken into. While you were gone we did dust for prints and were able to get some, but nothing came up in records for them. We couldn't tell if they took anything…"

"It doesn't seem like anything was taken, thank you."

"Then we will be going, if you need anything don't hesitate to call." The two men tipped their hats and started walking back towards their car. Amanda watched them climb in and then drive off. With a sigh she turned and wondered back into the house lost and not really wanting to be there.

As she went into the living room she saw the diary sitting on the table beside the chair, right where she left it before all of this happened. Picking it up she opened it where she had stuck a piece of paper for a bookmark.

_**September 7, 1724**_

_**We got up this morning to find Jack gone. We have no idea where he went and when Will went down to the home site the Black Pearl was also gone.**_

_**It was a shame that Jack didn't stay longer, he has always been a good friend and I'm worried about him he just didn't act like Jack when he was here. I'm afraid that one day we won't see Jack again; his soul will be claimed by the sea.**_

Amanda laid down the diary with tears in her eyes. She just couldn't bring herself to read anymore she was already missing him terribly. She started straightening the house the best she could and propping a chair under the knob of the door went upstairs to take a shower and change out of her pirate clothes. Walking into her bedroom the first thing she saw was Jack's coat, which was left behind, lying on the foot of her bed. She sat down on the bed and picking up the coat buried her face in it. With a sob she clutched it to herself and lay down on the bed. She didn't know how long she laid there crying for her loss. The emotional out pouring left her exhausted and drained. After a while she dragged herself off of the bed with the coat still clutched in her hands. Gently laying the coat down she went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Turning on the water she started to wash her face when suddenly she remembered that Joanne had said that no one knew whatever happened to Jack Sparrow.

With determination she went back to the bedroom to check the time; seeing that it was too late to find a library. She went back downstairs and picked up the diaries determined to find anything she could about Jack and tomorrow she was going to find a library and go on the internet and see if she could find anything.

Skimming through the pages she stopped every time she saw Jack's name mentioned but most of it was speculation on where he had went to. Finally she came across some entries that were of interest.

_**November 11, 1724**_

_**Captain Jack Sparrow was an unexpected visitor; he just showed up on our doorstep with a determined look on his face and a small chest in his hands. He had changed he had lost weight and was pale and haggard looking making Will and I fear for his health. I actually dragged him into the house and tried to force food upon him, which he took a few bites and then no more.**_

_**He then turned to me, laying the chest onto the table. **_

"_**I want you to hide this," he asked of me. He then proceeded to tell me exactly where he wanted it hidden.**_

_**I asked him if he was in trouble again and all he would say is that he wanted me to hide this so that future generations of mine and Will's children will remember him. He then told me to hide the key elsewhere and not with the chest.**_

"_**Will you do this for me Lizzie?" he asked of me.**_

_**He had such a wild look in his eyes that I couldn't refuse him and took the chest out of his hands.**_

"_**Thank you, Lizzie, I will never forget this," he then said to me and rising from the table headed for the door.**_

_**Will hurried and stopped him. We were both very concerned for his well being and wanted him to stay. I will forever remember what happened next. He clapped Will on the back and said, "I now know how it feels and I have to go, I have a date with destiny."**_

_**Jack always spoke in riddles but this was very strange, before we could ask him what he meant he was out the door. Will ran out after him yelling his name but he was gone like he just vanished.**_

_**November 12, 1724**_

_**I have finished the task; I have hidden the chest that Jack entrusted in my care. I am not putting down here where it is at incase someone was to read this. But I will say that the key is hidden in a secret compartment in my chest.**_

_**Will and I both wonder if we will see Jack Sparrow again.**_

Amanda set the diary aside and hurried up stairs. She was half way to the attic when she remembered that she would need a flashlight. Running back down the stairs she rummaged around and found one and then headed back up. As soon as got up there she made a beeline straight to the trunk and started searching for a hidden compartment. She removed everything out of the trunk and carefully laid them on the floor and then started knocking on all the sides and bottom. When that didn't work she started running her hands around trying to find anything irregular. It took several minutes before she heard a click; looking around she spotted where a small drawer popped open on the outside towards the back of the trunk and close to the bottom. Sure enough once she pulled it open there was a small key sitting in it. It had been there so long that the metal had left an impression in the wood. Carefully picking it up she held it under the light of the flashlight. Just knowing that Jack was one of the last people to hold it in his hand made her feel closer to him.

Amanda put Elizabeth's treasures back into the chest and closing the lid started heading back downstairs clutching the key in her hand.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

Jack sat in the sand letting the warm Caribbean sun beat down on his head. In his rush to leave the Pearl he had forgotten his hat in his cabin. Just at well he deserved his brains to be fried considering how stupid he had been. At least he knew where Mandy was and with Enrique gone she would most likely be safe.

Rising to his feet he started running through his head everything that Tia Dalma had said that day they went to see her. So much had happened between then and now that he was having trouble remembering her exact words. With a determined step he made his way across the beach heading back to Tortuga. Once entering the town again he went in search of Mr. Gibbs, his first mate.

Jack finally found Gibbs passed out in the shade of a tavern and after pouring a bucket of water on him he told him to round up the crew they were leaving. Before his first mate could make any comments Jack walked away.

It was a couple of hours later when there was a knock on the door. Jack had went back to the Pearl preparing to set sail.

"Enter," he hollered at the door.

Gibbs opened the door, "We are ready ta set sail Capt'n but we looked all over da place and couldn't find da lady."

"The lady won't be traveling with us."

Gibbs gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything. He turned and went out the door with Jack following close behind. As he was going up to the quarterdeck Jack was issuing orders and once onto the deck gave the helmsman the coordinates to where he wanted to go. The mood aboard the Pearl was somber; no one knew exactly what had happened but they did know that Jack's lady was no longer aboard and even though Jack was always a strange duck he was acting even stranger. No drunken swagger, no slurring and no pirate lingo, just a calm seriousness that was so unlike him. There had only been a few times that they had seen their captain this way.

Jack wasn't willing to talk with anyone and kept to himself the whole way to Tia Dalma's leaving the crew to speculate even more on what was going on. When the island came into sight he stood at the railing staring and as soon as they were close enough he ordered the anchor to be dropped and a longboat to be lowered.

As they were rowing ashore and up river several of the men talked quietly among themselves but Jack didn't join in. As they bumped against the dock at Tia Dalma's shack Jack jumped out and said, "All of you stay in the boat," without another word he hurried off.

Tia Dalma knew that he was coming and she was waiting for him at the door. Jack wasn't surprised.

"As soon as I felt da ripple I knew ya'd be back."

"So you knew I wouldn't be going with her?"

"Oh ya could hv' went with her, but ya destiny has not been met here."

"MY DESTINY? WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS MY DESTINY?" He threw his hands up in the air in frustration. His was starting to lose his temper with the women and wanted some answers.

"Ya be knowin' what ya got ta do if'n ya look ta ya heart, Jack."

"Is it possible that for once you don't talk in riddles?"

"Bein' angry at me isna goin' ta get ya where ya want ta be goin'. I tol ya what I can."

Jack stormed out of the cabin muttering, "Some help you were. You bloody hell didn't tell me anything."

As Jack was walking down the dock to the longboat Tia came out of the shack and yelled at him, "Hey what about me payment?"

"Give me something I can use and then I'll give you your payment," Jack yelled back.

The look on Tia's face was enough to make the pirates in the long boat shudder and cross themselves to ward off the evil eye. Jack seeing that made a face and turned back to Tia Dalma.

"Now ya just quit scarin' my crew."

"I'm not scarin' ya crew, Jack," she said with a mischievous grin on her face. "Ya better be careful how ya talk ta me, ya know I could make ya life somethin' that ya wouldn't want ta be livin' through."

With a shudder Jack walked back up the dock and stood in front of Tia. "Now luv, why would ya want ta do that?" He put his arm around her shoulders and started leading her back into the shack.

"Now I'm not really mad at ya, I'm just upset because of everythin' that has happened," he slipped right back into his pirate talk.

"Why would ya feel that way Jack?" she said slyly.

"Well…um…just because. There isn't any reason." It was obvious that Jack was going to avoid that subject.

"Like I say Jack just look ta your heart and you will know da answer."

Jack turned to leave again but right before going out of the door he flipped a coin to Tia Dalma, "For payment," he said to her.

"Ya take care, Jack."

"Don't ya be worryin' about ole Jack I always end up on top," with one of his famous smirks he was gone.

Jack climbed into the long boat and that was when he noticed the crew staring at him, "Don't ya scalley wags have anythin' better ta do than stare at me?"

"Aye capt'n" they muttered. They quickly climbed into the boat and headed back down river. Jack took the opportunity to dwell on what Tia Dalma said and still couldn't figure out what the woman meant. He was shaken out of his reverie when the smaller boat bumped against the Pearl. Once his feet hit the deck he gave the orders to set sail.

"Where ta Capt'n?" asked Gibbs.

"The Key's, we are goin' ta pay a visit ta our dear friends Will and Elizabeth." He then sauntered over to his cabin shutting the door behind him. He went over to his bunk and partially crawled underneath rummaging around. He had to push a few things out of the way before he found what he was looking for. With a triumphant noise he crawled out from under the bed with a small chest. Getting up from the floor he lifted the chest, which was quit heavy, and placed it on the table. He then started pulling out drawers built in the shelving along one wall until he found the key.

Putting the key into the lock of the small chest he heard a click and then opened the lid. Seeing that everything was still the way he had left it, he left the lid open and then sat down at the table. Pulling out a sheet of paper, a quill and ink he began writing a letter. When finished he placed it in the chest and then closed it making sure that the lock engaged. He then put the key back in the drawer, where it was before and then put the chest back under the bed for safe keeping.

It took a week to get to Will and Elizabeth's, the only reason it didn't take longer was because the wind was with them During that time Jack didn't eat much but drank a lot of rum. So by the time they got there he looked terrible. Once the sails were lowered and the anchor set it was dusk but Jack was determined to get his task done that night and by first light they were going to be on their way again. He ordered the crew to stay aboard and taking a small dingy, and the chest, he rowed ashore. Once he hit solid ground he pulled the dingy onto the sand out of the surf and then started walking towards the house. The house was completed and Will and Elizabeth were now staying in it. He knew that he probably looked terrible but he really didn't care anymore and with a knock on the door he committed himself to do what he set out to do. He only stayed at their house long enough to eat a bite of food and ensure that his request was going to be taken care of.

As he left the house he quickly headed back onto the beach; it was dark now but he could see the Pearl sitting off the coast with lanterns aglow. Pushing the dingy into the surf he quickly rowed back out.

After that night the crew started noticing the biggest change of all in Jack. He became more serious and a risk taker. Jack had always avoided a fight if it was at all possible. He preferred to use his wits against an opponent and talk his way out of situations than to actually fight but when it was necessary he would never hesitate to do so. But now Jack went looking for the fight and when there wasn't one he would cause one. Of course the pirates on board really didn't complain much the Pearl's coffers were over flowing and the hold was full of goods. Jack decided that it was time to head for port and sell the cargo so the Pearl was now headed to Nassau.

They were making good headway when down from the crows nest came the alert that a ship had been spotted. Jack pulled out his spy glass and focused onto the other ship. What happened next didn't have to happen but Jack didn't care whether he lived or died anymore so it wasn't unexpected.

_**(Present)**_

Amanda was determined to find out what happened to Jack so the next morning she found a phone book in among her aunt's things and started looking for the nearest library. She also contacted a carpenter to come and fix the front door with the musket ball whole in it.

Amanda discovered that the small community in the area had a library so that was the first place she started. It wasn't hard to find; the library was housed in an old weather beaten house that once belonged to a sea captain from the 1800's. The librarian was a nice elderly lady that was more then happy to show Amanda where they kept all the reference material on the pirates in the area. After spending a few hours Amanda didn't learn much, only what was already told to her that Jack disappeared; no one knew what happened to him.

"How can someone not know what happened to him? It just doesn't make any sense," she mumbled to herself.

The next few days were spent in different libraries but she wasn't able to find out anything different. She then made the decision to go into the city and find a library that provided computers. The internet was her last resort; hopefully it would provide the information that she craved for. In the mean time she started looking for the chest. No where in the diaries could she find another reference to it. Elizabeth kept her word to Jack and didn't disclose where she and Will had hidden the small chest. With this not being the original house there was no telling where it might be. Who knows someone else could have found it and broke the lock open taking the contents and discarding it. After about two days of getting no where Amanda packed up a bag and headed to the city to see what she could learn.

When she arrived the library was getting ready to close so after getting a room at the nearest hotel she had a look around. Tucked away off of an alley she found a bookstore that dealt in rare and old books. When opening the door the smell of musty books was the first thing she noticed the second thing was the old man sitting behind the counter, he had to be in his eighties, at least. Even being as old as he looked his voice still carried the tones of a much younger man.

"What can I do for you young lady?" the elderly gentleman asked.

"I was wondering if you had any books on the pirates that sailed the Caribbean."

"Ah pirates, I should have known. It is always a popular subject of the tourists. I do believe you will find what you are looking for at a regular bookstore. I only deal in rare and old books."

"No regular bookstores wouldn't have what I'm looking for; have you ever heard of a pirate called Jack Sparrow?"

"Jack Sparrow…hum…you know that name is familiar." He got up from his chair and hobbled down an aisle disappearing. Suddenly Amanda heard a disembodied voice from the back of the building.

"Ah…here you are!" There were shuffling footsteps and he reappeared. "I have this book and if I remember right there is a reference to a Jack Sparrow." He handed the book to Amanda. "Now you be careful with that, it's very old."

Amanda turned the book around noticing the yellowing pages and the frayed leather binding. "Would you mind if I just look in it really quick?"

"No not at all, there is a table right there where you can sit if you wish," he pointed at a small table not far from the counter. With a smile Amanda walked over and sat down. She gently put the book on the table opening it. She carefully started skimming over the pages trying to spot any reference to a Captain Jack Sparrow. She heard the bell over the door ring off and on but ignored it concentrating on the book. By the time she was done she didn't know anymore then she already did. Looking up from the book she realized that night had fallen outside and the elderly gentlemen probably wanted to be able to go home.

"I am so sorry, I didn't realize how late it had gotten," she said rising from the table.

"Don't worry, dear. You were so engrossed in the book that I didn't want to disturb you. Did you find anything of use to you?"

"Actually no, you see no one knows what happen to Jack Sparrow and that's what I'm trying to find out."

"Let me look around and see if I can find anything else. Is there a phone number that I could reach you at if I do find something?"

Amanda gave the gentleman her name and the number to her hotel and the room number. After saying goodnight she started back to her room. Passing a restaurant she realized how hungry she was. She spotted a fast food joint across the street and walked over to it. Getting hamburger, fries and a drink to go she took it to her room to eat.

It was early the next morning as she was getting ready to head to the library that the phone rang.

"Amanda…Amanda Andrews?"

"Yes!"

"This is Mr. Hayes at the bookstore. I have found something about that Captain Jack Sparrow if you are interested."

"You have?" Amanda heart rate quickened.

"If you would like to see it I have it here at the shop with me."

"Oh thank you I will be right there." Amanda hung up the phone and after checking her hair hurried out the door making sure that it was locked. Thankfully it wasn't far to the little establishment. As she walked through the door the little bell rang out announcing her arrival.

"That sure didn't take long," stated Mr. Hayes coming out from behind a stack of books.

"I'm staying at a hotel just down the street," replied Amanda.

"Oh I see," with a smile he went behind the counter and pulled out a cracked leather packet and laid it on the counter. "My great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather was an officer in the British Navy during the early 1700's. He kept a journal of all of his adventures and these are them. It had been many years since I had looked at them. They are old and fragile and I wanted to keep them in the best condition I could." He pulled a bundle out of the old leather briefcase that was wrapped with acid free paper. He then walked over and laid them on the table.

"Each book is a year. I think that if you look in either 1724 or 1725 you might find reference to the pirate captain. You see the ship he was on specialized in eliminating the Caribbean of the pirates."

"Oh thank you so much!" With enthusiasm Amanda sat down and carefully opened the top book and looked at the date. The third book was for the year 1724. Amanda knew there was no use in looking before she was there so she turned more to the back of the book. At first she didn't see any mention of a Captain Jack Sparrow but right towards the back his name jumped out at her.

_**December 16**__**th**__**, 1724**_

_**We had been out to sea for two months and were on our way to Nassau for some much needed rest when a ship was seen on the horizon. Our lookout reported that this particular ship was carrying black sails so we knew it could be none other then The Black Pearl. We veered off course and headed straight for her. As we got closer it was easy to see the skull and cross bones the ship proudly flew high above the main mast.**_

_**The Black Pearl was well known for her speed but this day her Captain, Jack Sparrow decided to fight. Both ships took on heavy damage and then the pirates started swarming our decks. There were heavy casualties on both ships. The fight abruptly ended when Captain Jack Sparrow was severely injured. Members of his crew immediately fought their way back onto their ship and started to leave the battle. Our captain was more then happy to let them get away we had taken on heavy damage and could not pursue them nor wanted to at this time. The pirate captain's wound was serious enough that I doubt he would have lived for long after the battle anyway.**_

Mr. Hayes heard a thump turning to the table he found Amanda lying on the floor unconscious.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

"Oh my dear," Mr. Hayes hurried over to where Amanda was lying on the floor. Seeing her unconscious he hurried to the back of the shop and got a wet wash cloth and brought it to her prone body. He then gently started wiping her face trying to revive her. As Amanda started coming around he helped her to a sitting position.

"Are you alright Miss Andrews?"

"Oh no please don't tell me that I fainted."

"I'm afraid that you did."

"I've never fainted before in my…" suddenly she got a stricken look on her face. Bringing her hand up to her mouth Mr. Hayes could see the noticeable shaking in her fingers.

"I think that you should take a break or something my dear, something has really upset you."

"No I'm alright, it's just that…I should have realized…Oh never mind."

Mr. Hayes looked at her strangely trying to figure out what she was talking about,

"Believe me I will be fine." Amanda got up and smiled at him. "See all better there's nothing wrong with me I probably just have to eat."

"Then I think you should stop and eat something. I just might have something in the back that will do the trick."

"Oh no, I'll go out and get something. There is a fast food restaurant just down the street."

"I won't hear of it." When Amanda started to protest again, he held up a hand stopping her, "Please indulge a lonely old man who doesn't get to spend much time with young beautiful women," he smiled sweetly at her. What could she say, so she agreed.

"Good I will order us some food to be delivered from across the street," with a smile he went to the phone. While he was ordering the food Amanda sat back down at the table looking at the journal entry. It didn't say he was dead! Amanda read the entry again and sure enough it didn't confirm that he had died only that he was seriously injured.

"Well, the food should be here soon. Now tell me what had made you so upset?" Mr. Hayes came walking towards her.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me," he sat down at the end of the small table and gave her a friendly smile. She hadn't told anyone of what happened to her and didn't know if she should but Mr. Hayes had such a genuine friendly smile that she just started pouring out the whole story starting with the phone call from the lawyers. Mr. Hayes was a good listener and didn't really say anything; he only made noise to show that he was listening and sometime during the telling the food had arrived.

By the time she was done tears were silently falling down her cheeks. "You see I probably over reacted. He could have survived those wounds; it didn't say he was dead.

"My dear you know he would have to have died at some time. He couldn't live forever and you know that."

"I know, I just had never thought about it," Amanda hung her head hiding her tears.

"So tell me, if you had a chance to go back would you?"

"Oh yes I would; leave it to me to fall in love with a man that lived 286 years ago. It's a hard life but the freedom I felt while on the Pearl was indescribable and being with Jack made it even better."

"Then if it was me I would find out a way to get back to him."

"What if I do find a way to go back and he has died. I could be there forever without the person I went back to be with."

"You have to decide if the risk is worth taking." Mr. Hayes got up and started clearing away the remnants of their dinner. Amanda stood and helped him and once they were done she neatly put the journals back in order and handed them to him.

"Thank you for letting me see these and also thank you for letting me talk with you. You are the first person that I had told this to."

"I could tell that you needed to talk with someone and I had the time. If you ever need someone to talk to again give me a call and I'll listen." He walked over to the counter where his cash register was and picking up a business card handed it to her.

"Thank you, you are so kind," she smiled at Mr. Hayes and then left the small shop. When she got back to her motel she decided to spend one last night and leave back home in the morning determined to find a way to be back with Jack.

Amanda tossed and turned that night with weird dreams of Jack dieing and calling out for her. Several times she woke up swearing that she had heard his voice. But upon opening her eyes she was alone.

"When she got back to the house everything was the same as when she left for the main land. With determination she started looking for any hints for finding the chest Jack left with Elizabeth. First she started going through all of the diaries. When she didn't find anything she started searching the house, which was really futile since this wasn't the original house that Will and Elizabeth lived in. In fact it was built a couple of hundred years later then the original house.

With a sigh Amanda flopped down on the sofa, she felt herself falling further and further into depression. With determination she shook herself and sat up straighter, "Now where could Jack have told Elizabeth and Will to hide that chest?" she mumbled to herself. Dragging herself off of the couch she went and picked up the journals, again, to see if later in time any mention was given about the chest.

After many hours of scanning and reading she couldn't find the chest mentioned again anywhere so she started her thought process all over again. "Now why would Jack give Will and Elizabeth the chest in the first place?" All of a sudden it hit her, he new that she had found Elizabeth's journals and were reading them and that it was a given that

Elizabeth would mention the chest. So if Jack had assumed she would read the journals then he probably would have had her hide the chest somewhere that she would think to look.

Amanda started thinking of all the places Jack could have hidden the chest that she would think about. The first place she thought of was the bath tub. That was the first place that she ever saw Jack but obviously it wasn't in the house so she started thinking about things outside. She also saw him on the beach but because of the risk of high water that wouldn't work. Amanda sighed this was hard every place she thought about wouldn't work. There wasn't even that many places to look. Thinking that a walk on the beach might help Amanda went outside and making her way down the beach just started walking and thinking. She fondly remembered all the places that she and Jack and been together at. She was at the end of the beach against the cliff, the spot where she was taken back to the 17th century. Looking around all she could see was sand; the cliff was scarred from the actions of the waves during storms over all the centuries. Suddenly Amanda knew where the chest was hidden. Running back across the beach she went into the shed and came out with a shovel and made her way to the top of the cliff.

It ended up being a large open expanse and she didn't have the faintest idea where to begin. Going over to the edge she looked down and found the spot where she and Jack had stood when she went back in time. Looking along the top of the cliff there was a tree standing alone above where she thought the location was. The tree was bent and twisted from the centuries of pounding it received from the winds. Amanda walked over to the tree and placed her hand on the trunk.

"Hey old guy I bet you've seen a lot of history?" she said to the tree. Just then there was a gust of wind that blew the dry leaves around making a rustling noise like the tree was trying to speak to her. The wind made the branches move and something whispered to her to look up. Without thinking Amanda did and saw a place on the bark that was worn away. She felt that she had to see what made the bark different there but it was too high for her. She looked around for a something to stand on. Seeing nothing that she could hope to move she went back to the house.

Finding a ladder in the garage she lugged it back to the cliff and placed it against the tree. Without a thought she started climbing the ladder. After a few steps she stopped and looked down and then looking up continued to climb. When she made it to the spot she couldn't quit make out what was there. Brushing her hand across the area she felt a tingle in her fingers which made her quickly move her hand away. She carefully put her hand back and she had the same sensation but this time she didn't move her hand away. There was something carved on the trunk of the tree leaning closer she tried to make it out. Suddenly there was a gust of wind making the branches move and a shaft of sunlight hit the spot and that's when she was able to make out what was there.

Amanda burst into tears when she saw what had been carved into the tree. There was a sparrow in flight and under it were the initials of AA, her initials. When she was finally able to compose herself she looked down directly below the carving. Without thinking she climbed down the ladder and grabbing the shovel started digging. It was hard work and the tree had grown a lot since the carving had been made. After a bit she stopped for a breather. She hadn't made much headway; the tree had an extensive root system and she had to fight with it. The thought went through her head that the tree could have grown enough that the chest was now under it but with a shake of her head she continued digging.

She was just about to give up when the shovel hit something with a thud. Scraping the shovel around she was able to see the outline of a small chest. It was a few more minutes before she could get enough dirt cleared from around it to grab a hold of it. It was heavy and she had to use all her strength to pull it free of the dirt that had protected it for centuries. Amanda reached around her neck pulling the key from inside the neckline of her shirt. Before she had left for the main land she had threaded the key on a chain to be worn around her neck all the time for safe keeping.

With a deep breath she placed the key in the lock and tried turning it. At first the key wouldn't budge but with some jiggling it started to move. Then with a click the lock sprang free. Amanda reached around and with a creak of old hinges lifted the lid. What she saw inside made her gasp. The chest was filled with a small treasure. There were gold coins and jewelry but the biggest treasure of all was the folded piece of parchment on the top.

Carefully Amanda pulled the paper out and opened it:

_**My dearest luv,**_

_**If you are reading this then I know that I wasn't able to join you and missed the opportunity to tell you how much I love you and will always love you. Even though I never told you I do truly love you. I would give up everything for the chance to be with you. Everything that seemed so important to me became insignificant the moment I met you. I was a stupid fool for not realizing that if I just swallowed my foolish pride then I might have been able to go with you. Since you left I don't have anything to live for and miss you terribly.**_

_**When I gave the chest to Will and Elizabeth I told them of the spot I wanted it to be buried hoping that you would discover it. Did you see the mark on the tree trunk? Surely you did for you found the chest, didn't you?**_

_**Hopefully the trinkets and coin in the chest will be worth something in your time. I wanted to be able to provide for you and this was the only way that I could.**_

_**Have a wonderful life and I will wait for you until we can be together again.**_

_**Forever with love,**_

_**Jack**_

Amanda clutched the letter to her chest sobbing just knowing that Jack was lost to her forever. She laid down in the grass beside the chest crying.

**(Past)**

When the sword went through Jack everyone was stunned. Quickly the crew gathered up their fallen captain and rushed him back onto his beloved Pearl. Taking him to his cabin the ship surgeon, McKee, was called. Jack was gently placed on his bunk; he was breathing but they didn't know for how long. He grimaced in pain looking at his gathered crew.

"Get…the…Pearl…out…of…range." He spoke so low that everyone leaned forward to hear him.

"Aye capt'n it is bein' done as we speak."

"Ya…are…a…good…first…mate." Jack tried to raise his hand and Gibbs took and squeezed it.

The doctor came in pushing everyone out of the way, "Too many people in here come on now ya all get."

The crew started filing out but a few who've know jack the longest stayed, "Well Jack, it looks like ya done ya self up good this time."

"I…can…already…tell…ya…there…be…nothin'…ya…can…do." Jack was having trouble catching his breath.

"Now don't ya be sayin' that, let me look at ya." The doctor started taking off all of Jack's effects laying them on the floor out of the way. Once he got Jack's coat and vest off he gently started cutting away his shirt. He tried hard to keep his expression bland but the sight of the grievous wound made him blanch.

"See…I…tol…ya…" Jack coughed making everyone wench.

"Save ya breath. First I need ta clean ya wound, Mr. Gibbs bring me some of his rum."

"No…not…me…rum!"

"I tol ya ta be quiet," McKee scolded him. "Now as ya know this is gonna hurt like hell."

When the rum hit the open wound Jack yelled and passed out. "Good I was hopin' he would do that," the doctor stated to no one in particular. McKee finished disinfecting the wound and then started stitching it closed. When done he turned towards Gibbs. "Well that's all I can do for him. He might make it if that wound doesn't get an infection. Someone should stay with him at all times and if'n he starts ta feel warm come and get me, immediately."

Jack regained consciousness for a bit and they gave him some rum for the pain and he immediately slipped back into unconsciousness. The crew took turns staying with him and it was Gibbs who spotted the first signs of a fever.

"Someone get McKee, now!" Gibbs had hurried to the door and yelled the order.

It didn't take long and the doctor was coming through the door. He put his hand out and started feeling Jack.

"Someone get ma some water we hav ta keep his temperature down."

During the long night Jack's temperature spiked really high and he started hallucinating and calling for Amanda. When told she was gone he would yell and struggle. They ended up having to tie him down so he wouldn't reopen his wound.

Right before morning he opened his eyes and was aware of the people around him.

"I was stupid ya know," he whispered to the McKee and Gibbs. "I lost her I don wanta be without her. I love her ya know?"

"Yes Jack we could all tell tha ya loved her."

"The Pearl…she's yours." Jack looked at his old friend, Gibbs; closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

"Jack…JACK!" Gibbs started shaking him but the doctor stopped him.

"There's no use, he's gone now."

**(Present)**

A storm came howling across the Caribbean making temperatures drop and also dumping a torrent of rain. The surf pounded the shore causing damage some residents had to be rescued from their homes along the coast. When a rescue crew came by the house to check on Amanda they found the door to the garage blowing in the wind but the car was still in the garage.

Checking the house they found it unlocked and walked inside calling her name. With the car still there she had to be around. They went back outside and started looking for her. The storm had been raging all night and half the next day before it started to let up. There was a lot of debris and they were afraid that she had went out to check the house and was struck by some of it. When they didn't find her they started searching wider and that's when someone spotted a figure under the tree on the cliff.

"I'VE FOUND HER!" one of the men shouted running up to her. He bent down and found a faint pulse. "WE NEED AN AMBULANCE NOW!" He took off his coat and placed it over her body.

They found her lying in the grass clutching a piece of paper. Her body temperature was dangerously low and she was barely breathing. Next to her was an old chest. Upon opening it they found a treasure beyond compare. The men closed the chest to make sure no one else saw it. When the ambulance got there they bundled her into blankets; loaded her on a gurney and put her in it. As the ambulance sped off with sirens blaring the rescue workers took the chest back to the house and taking the keys off the hook on the wall locked the door.

The EMT's tried their best to save Amanda but the will to live wasn't there. When she arrived at the hospital they were trying to revive her with no success. She was pronounced dead at 1:30 p.m.

Upon hearing how she died and where she was found it was decided to burying her under that tree.

**(Past)**

They wrapped Jack's body in the Jolly Roger that had flown above his beloved Black Pearl and tying weights onto his body he was slipped into the Caribbean.

**(Present)**

It was a bright and beautiful day, the day the buried Amanda. Even though she was new to the area everyone came to her funeral even though they didn't know her. They just wanted to pay their respects and they all knew her aunt.

As they lowered the coffin in the ground more then one person swore they heard the laughter of a man and woman on the beach. Looking over the side nothing could be seen but a few swear that out of the corner of their eye they saw a woman and a pirate running down the beach hand in hand.

**THE END**

Well everyone I hope that this ending affected you as much as it affected me. If it did I am handing out tissue because you probably need it right now.

I would like to thank everyone for reading this; I appreciate you all.

Watch for more stories by Pirate Heart.


End file.
